


Stargirl: The New Multiverse

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Camney, Car Accidents, Central City, Coma, Crossover, Death, Destruction, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Evil, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, High School, HourNite, Identity Reveal, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, Killing, Laboratories, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Multiverse, National City (DCU), Original Character(s), Past, Plot, Plot Twists, Redemption, Reveal, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Team, Team Dynamics, Violence, Wildwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: With the artificial speedforce finally completed, Team Flash decided to test Barry's limit. The test goes horribly wrong as the Flash disappears without a trace. On Earth 2, in Blue Valley, Henry and Yolanda were returning from date night when a red blur with yellow lightning smashes into the car then disappearing,injuring Henry seriously.The JSA decided to look into the potential threat.Set around a year after the ending of Season 1Will update at least once a month.P.S. I'm still new to writing fanfiction, feedbacks are welcome (Nothing too harsh pls) Feel free to comment on your thoughts about the story.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Jesse Chambers, Barry Allen/Iris West, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Kamilla Hwang/Cisco Ramon, Lawrence Crock/Paula Crock, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Yolanda Montez/ Henry King Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before the finale of Season 1 was released. The differences between the timeline here and Season 1 are:  
> -Henry Jr. is alive.  
> -Only Brainwave was killed in the last confrontation between the ISA and JSA, the rest of them were captured while Dragon King managed to escape.  
> -Shiv was freed by Courtney, fighting alongside the JSA before seemingly killed by Dragon King.  
> -Shade doesn't return.  
> -Cameron joined the JSA after discovering his father's work in the ISA.  
> -Starman doesn't show up.

EARTH-PRIME, STAR LABS, CENTRAL CITY

Barry, Iris, Nash, Cisco, Chester and Caitlin were staring at the magnificent sight. They couldn’t believe that they did it.

“Wow, I can’t believe we really done it... Late nights work finally worth it,” Cisco was in awe.

“I don’t think any of us can,” agreed Barry.

“Gentlemen, I think we just touched upon the holy grails of science,” announced Nash as Team Flash stares at their success, a working artificial speedforce.

“We really did it...” Caitlin said.

“Am I dreaming?” asked Barry.

“Well, if you’re dreaming Bar,then I think we all are,” said Iris leaning on her husband’s shoulder as they admire their success.

“Uhmm... I don’t mean to spoil the moment, but shouldn’t we let Barry test it?” asked Chester.

“I’m with Chester here,” Cisco agreed. “We can celebrate after we make sure that Barry can use it safetly, without any problems”

“Let’s get to work then,” Nash said.

Later, Barry was at the pipeline with the rest of his team, getting ready to test his speed. He was wearing his signature red Flash suit.

“Okay, Barry, you just need to take a few laps, go as fast as you can go,” reminded Cisco as they were preparing for the test.

“Be careful, babe,” Iris said, holding her husband’s hand, sounding a little unsure of the things going on.

“Don’t worry, I will just make a couple of laps, it will just be like the old times, Iris,” Barry assured. Iris was still not convinced. “Don’t worry, Iris, if anything happens to me, all you need to know is I will always come running back to you,” Barry assured, planting a kiss on her wife’s cheek.

“You two are being unnecessary dramatic, nothing will go wrong, with all the things that went wrong the past year, with McCulloch, and now this, I would have to say, luck will be with us this time,” Nash joked smiling.

“Since when does the ex-multiverse explorer believe in luck?” asked Cisco curiously.

“Well, I was just saying what you would say, Ramon.” Cisco rolled his eyes at Nash pathetic joke.

“Oh yeah, Barry, I almost forgot,” Chester said. Barry turned around and saw him holding the tachyon device.

“Oh yeah, thanks Chester,” Cisco said, taking the device and handling it to Barry.

“This is to make sure you really hit the limit during the test,” Cisco said as Barry puts it on.

“Alright, here I go,” Barry takes a deep breath and began running. It has been a while since he had the liability to use his speed freely.

The team looked in awe as Barry speeds went faster and faster. “Wow, Barry, these results are outstanding...” Caitlin praised.

“Chester, how is the artificial speedforce coming up?” asked Cisco loudly.

“So far so good...” Chester said.

“Guys, I think I can go even faster,” said the scarlet speedster over the intercom

“Then push it...” Cisco requested.

The speed on the reading machine went higher than ever before, surprising the team.

“These readings, no way... they are way off the charts!” Cisco exclaimed.

“Well done, team we did it,” Nash announced.

“Wait... something is not right, I am feeling... Woah! What is th...” Barry went quiet.

“Barry you there?” Cisco asked eyeing the screen to check on Barry’s whereabout.

“Barry? No, no... don’t tell me he...” Iris said trying not to think of the possibilities.

“What is going on?” asked Chester. “The speedforce is still stable,” he said.

“Then, where is my husband? Cisco?” Iris asked demandingly.

“Umm... I have to say, I have no idea.”

The team stood there, trying to process what they have just done.

EARTH 2, BLUE VALLEY, NEBRASKA

It was night, outside the theater, Yolanda and Henry were walking down the street, hand in hand, heading towards Henry’s car.

“Wow, I must say, you do have a good taste for films Henry,” Yolanda praised her boyfriend.

“Well, I just like to watch,” replied Henry smiling.

“That film was one of the best I seen in a while, thanks babe,” Yolanda thanked Henry.

“No need to thank me, it’s the least I could do,” said Henry as they approached the car.

Ever since the JSA managed to subdue some of the ISA members with the surprising last-minute help from Henry. He and Yolanda has been amending their relationship, both deciding to give it another chance. They have been together for 1 year now.

As Henry was driving Yolanda back to her house, they were chatting about the film they had just seen. Suddenly a bright light appears in front of them on the empty road, and from it a red blur with yellow lightning sped out from it before the bright light disappears. The couple noticed it.

“What is that? Hey babe, you seeing this?” asked Yolanda nudging Henry.

“Henry, look out!” Yolanda warned loudly as the red blur races closer

“Brace yourself!” Henry tries to evade the red blur but as he turned the red blur hit the side of his car. Causing him to lose control of the car. Henry couldn’t stop the car as it ran off the road, he quickly shielded Yolanda trying to stop the car with his mind but he somehow couldn’t.

“Watch out!” Yolanda screams. A loud bang was heard then it was silent.

Not long later, a car passed by the same road. The driver noticed that there was a car facing the tree. He stopped the car out of curiosity. The man walked out of the car, realizing that the car has crashed into the tree it’s facing. The man walked closer, examining the wreckage. He soon noticed that there was two unconscious people laying on the ground beside the wreckage. Recognizing their faces, the man face turned into a look of horror and began moving the body into his car. After moving the 2 kids, the man turned on his car and immediately drove towards the town’s medical center. While driving he pulled out his phone from the pocket and dialed a number.

“Blue Valley Medical Center? This is Mr. Dugan here, there was an accident, I’m bringing in 2 people a boy and a girl...”

“Noted,” the voice said.

Pat hung up then dialed another number immediately. Waiting in frustration, finally his call was answered.

“What is it, Pat?” A girl voice answered Pat’s call.

“Courtney, listen to me very carefully now.” Pat began while thinking of how to tell her stepdaughter that her friends were found unconscious by the roadside.

EARTH-PRIME, STAR LABS, CENTRAL CITY

“How on Earth did this happened?” demanded Iris. Her voice sounded angry and worried at the situation.

“I have no idea, okay?” said Cisco. “I’m at lost here,” Cisco grabs his hair in frustration, trying to work out what had happened.

“Ramon!” called Nash. “I pulled up the cameras, there is a footage you guys might want to see,” said Nash.

The team gathered around the screen to see the security footage. As the footage played in slow motion, it clearly shows Barry running around the pipeline again and again until he seemingly disappears into a wormhole of some kind.

“What on Earth is that?” asked Iris, concerned about where on Earth her husband disappeared to.

“Seems like a breach of some kind,” observed Caitlin.

“A breach... Perhaps but to where,” Cisco wonders aloud.

“Okay, let me get this straight... My husband just disappeared into thin air and...” Iris began to rant.

“Okay, cool down Iris,” Caitlin tries to calm Iris down.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Iris raised her voice a little. “I thought you said that thing was safe, Nash?” she demanded.

“Well, in terms of it not collapsing and destabilizing, yes, it is safe...” Nash defended himself.

“Don’t change the subject...”

“Everyone, cool down...” Cisco voiced up. “Barry is definitely alive, there are only two possible possibilities that I could think of, either Barry went so fast he time travelled by mistake, or he discovered a new ability to breach himself...”

“Or we are facing something new here...” Chester continued direly.

“Let’s hope not,” Cisco interrupted before Chester could say anything else.

“So, what now?” asked Caitlin, looking at Iris who was clearly worried about the entire situation.

“Nash, Chester and I will study the energy reading of the area where Barry breached away to see if we can find anything,” Cisco said, hurrying off, with Nash and Chester following him, leaving Iris and Caitlin.

“Are you okay?” asked Caitlin.

“It’s just... so unfair for him, every time one problem just got solved, another pops up, threatening his life...” Iris said, obviously worried about her husband.

“Don’t worry Iris, wherever he is, I’m sure he will always come running back to you,” Caitlin assured Iris.

“I definitely hope so,” Iris hoped softly staring at the screen blankly.

EARTH 2, BLUE VALLEY, NEBRASKA

“How could did this have happened?” Courtney mind was racing with thousand of thoughts as she was in her boyfriend’s car on their way to the hospital after school. “Yolanda and Henry are such good people, why...”

“Are you alright? Court?” a familiar voice called out to her, breaking her thought.

“Oh, Cameron. Yes, I’m fine, just hoping that they will be alright,” Courtney replied.

“We all are worried Court,” Cameron said.

Cameron looked at Courtney briefly, she was obviously worried about her best friend and her boyfriend condition. Courtney had been distracted for the entire day ever since her stepfather had told her that he found Yolanda and Henry unconscious body beside the wreckage of Henry’s car. Courtney immediately got the urge to head down to the medical center but Pat told her not to as she couldn’t help much, telling her that she can visit them once everything was stabilized the next day.

“Courtney, just calm down, everything will be fine, we must believe that...” Cameron tried to calm her girlfriend now, who was tense.

Cameron pulled up into the parking lot and they got down the car, hurrying into the medical center. As they entered, they saw Pat waiting for them.

“Hey, Pat,” Cameron greeted. “How is everything?” he asked the question that have been going through the entire JSA minds.

“Well...” Pat began, looking tense, figuring out how to break the news to Courtney and Cameron.

“They are not gone, are they?” Courtney asked hoping that was not the case.

“No, they’re fine, but heavily injured,” Courtney breaths in relief hearing the news that her friends are not dead. “Dr. Stone said that Henry seemingly received a great hit to his head... he is probably going to be in coma for quite a while,” Pat said. Courtney expression turned tense again.

“What about Yolanda? Is she okay?” asked Courtney concerned.

“She fractured her legs, that’s the only main injury she got. Oh, and she woke up last night, she wanted to tell me something about what happened to them,” Pat said remembering last night.

“And?” Courtney asked impatiently.

“Well as they were a lot going on last night, I told her to wait till today to tell all of you,” Pat said.

“Well, let’s go and see them,” Courtney said heading to the lifts.

“Alright, calm down, everything is fine...” Pat assured her as he and Cameron followed her. Courtney glares at him. “Okay, maybe not that fine but it could have been worse,” Pat said.

“So, Yolanda’s parents were informed?” Cameron asked as Pat pressed the button on the lift.

“Yeah, they seemed pretty worried, but they haven’t come to visit yet,” Pat said as the lift door opened and the three of them walked inside. Pat pressed the floor they were going to.

“Wait Pat, so you said that you found them lying side by side outside the wreckage of the car?” asked Courtney.

“Yeah...”

“How is it even possible for them to be like that,” Cameron began to see some holes in the story.

“I don’t know, but believe me, weirder things happened last night,” Pat said.

“What do you mean?” asked Courtney.

“I know it may sound far-fetched, but that night, there was reported sighting of a streak of... I don’t know... something that sped through the town,” said Pat as the lift doors opened and they walked out, the kids following Pat. “Sighting says that it was like a bolt of lightning.”

“Wait, what?” Courtney was curious.

“Wait, we will talk about it later in the ward,” Pat says gesturing Courtney and Cameron to register in as ward visitors first.

After registering, the three of them enters the room where Yolanda and Henry are in. The unfortunate couple were in the same ward as Pat requested. Yolanda was lying on the bed, eating when they entered the ward.

“Yolanda? I’m so glad the both of you are okay,” Courtney said rushing to her side as Pat closed the ward door, locking it, making sure the curtains were shut. Cameron stood by Courtney side as she talked to Yolanda.

“Courtney, I’m so glad to see you right now...” Yolanda said with relief. “I wanted to tell your dad...”

“Yeah, Pat told us about that part, so what happened last night?” asked Cameron curiously.

“Okay...” Yolanda took a deep breath before continuing. “Last night, we were coming home from the cinema, we were heading home, there was no one else on the road,” Yolanda said trying to remember the details of last night. “Then a bright light shined in front of us, then something red rushed out of it.” Pat seemingly became more interested in the story when Yolanda mentioned the same sighting that he had been hearing around the town last night. “It was travelling so fast down the road, rushing towards us. Henry tried to evade the thing but it hit the back of our car and...” Yolanda stopped. “He took the impact for me...” Yolanda sobbed as she remembers that Henry was in coma because of her.

“Yolanda, don’t cry, everything will be fine...” Courtney embraced Yolanda trying to comfort her, looking back at the two guys, motioning them to give the girls some privacy.

Pat and Cameron looked at each other knowingly and walked to the far end of the ward, Henry who was on life-support, was on the bed next to Yolanda, they were separated by privacy curtains.

“She seems traumatized by the entire accident,” Cameron whispered to Pat.

“I know, poor girl, things had been getting better for her and now this...” Pat agreed, speaking softly.

Cameron looked at his girlfriend’s stepfather, he was wearing that look again when he was thinking hard.

“Pat. Is there something?” asked Cameron.

“Just thinking about what you said earlier. You’re right, the conditions they were in couldn’t have allowed them to crawl out of the car themselves,” said Pat. Cameron nodded in agreement.

“There was another thing, I hauled in the car and checked the damage last night,” Pat continued. “The radio system on the car was completely fired, plus by the way I look at it, there was no way, Henry couldn’t have used his powers, unless something interfered with his powers, or the car went too fast to be stopped in time, ” Pat explained his thought to Cameron.

“That’s what I thought too, I agree, something doesn’t add up here,” Cameron agreed. “Wait, are you saying that it was not intended?” asked Cameron.

“I... don’t know,” Pat said looking at the comatose Henry.

The two of them were silent, the sounds of Yolanda sobbing and Courtney comforting her filled the silent ward.

After they left the medical center, Courtney and Cameron followed Pat to the Pit Stop, where Rick and Beth where already waiting for them. They entered the garage Pat closed the door to make sure no one intrude on their meeting.

“How is Yolanda and Henry?” Beth asked as Pat closed the garage doors.

“Yolanda is awake but Henry is in coma,” Cameron revealed to the couple.

“Oh no...” Beth said in horror.

“Don’t worry, they will be fine,” assured Pat as he walked over the group.

“Wait, how did the entire thing happen?” asked Rick.

“Yolanda and Henry were on the road, when they were hit by a speeding red blur,” Courtney explained, shortening the story.

“A red blur?” asked Rick. “I thought there was chatter in the town that talked about something like that last night?”

“Apparently yes,” confirmed Pat. “Not a lot of people saw it, but I’m sure it was something,” said Pat.

“Pat, do you have any idea what it could be?” asked Beth.

“Well... the last time I saw something like that was the time of the old JSA, we had someone called the Flash,” Pat explained.

“The Flash? Some name...” Rick said.

“Hmm... If I were to guess, his power was superspeed?” asked Cameron.

“Yeah, I never fully understood his powers, but it was somehow connected to a universal force or something...” Pat went on.

“So, you are saying that the red blur that appeared last night was him?” asked Courtney.

“Of course not, Court, he died with the old JSA,” said Pat with a hint of pain in his voice, remembering the night his friends were killed by the ISA. He paused for a while before continuing, “the sightings that I heard were quite similar to him.”

“But you said that he was dead,” said Rick.

“Perhaps, there is another person who is like the Flash, connected to this special force you said her was connected to,” Beth proposed.

“Perhaps so, we aren’t going to find any answers tonight,” said Pat.

“Well, we will keep on a lookout during our patrol,” said Courtney.

The others agreed with Courtney.

Later, after the group went on their separate ways after dinner at the diner, Cameron was at Courtney’s house helping her with her schoolwork. Ever since Cameron went against his father, he had been welcomed as family by Courtney’s family. The past few months have been peaceful for them and Courtney began officially dating Cameron. He has joined the JSA too, as Icicle Jr, but mostly referred as Icicle by his teammates.

Cameron looked at Courtney, he knew that she was thinking about something.

“Court, you look even more unsettled than just now, are you okay?” asked Cameron.

Courtney looked at Cameron, “Cam knows me so well,” she thought to herself before answering. “I’m just thinking, what if the red blur is with the ISA, I mean, you know how the latest confrontation with them went,” said Courtney as she stood up and walked around the room thinking of all the possibilities.

Cameron nodded. He remembered the situation then so clearly. It was not a complete victory for the JSA then as some of the ISA members had evade capture and went into hiding.

“Court, I get where you’re going but you need to calm down,” Cameron comforted her, massaging her shoulders softly, embracing her back.

“I can’t help but think about it,” Courtney said. “I’m worried.”

“We all are, but there is nothing much we can do for now… you need to relax,” said Cameron as he wraps his hand around Courtney.

“You’re right, Cam, I need to relax.” Courtney could feel something going hard against her.

“Are you kidding me~ now?” Courtney laughs.

“Well, I know you love it,” said Cameron smiling as he moved his hand down to Courtney’s breast, caressing them softly.

“Oh, you tease~”

EARTH 2 UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

A hooded figure as looking at the screen, suddenly an alert appears on the screen, showing unusual energy levels in the areas near Blue Valley.

“Hmm… how interesting,” the hooded figure said to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Mysteries Arising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds himself in a new world, when he thought that it was impossible. He decides to stay around the friendly town of Blue Valley to figure out what was going on. A new girl arrives in Blue Valley High School, she bumps into Artemis and the both of them quickly become friends.

FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE

Barry knew then that he was traveling so fast, faster than he has ever been. Running around the pipeline, again and again, pushing his limits. 

“Guys, I think I can go even faster,” Barry said on the com.

“Then push it...” he heard his friend said.

Barry pushed himself to go faster, he heard his friend talked about how astonishing the results were, he felt both happy and grateful. He had been on the edge of losing his powers for so long. Suddenly a weird feeling washed over him.

“Wait a minute... something is not right, I am feeling... Woah! What is this...?” Barry saw a breach open right in front of him, speeding so fast, he went straight into the breach.

The next thing he knew was coming out of the breach onto a road, speeding on the unfamiliar road, he sped through the area. He went through a town, running in that area before returning to the place where he came out of the breach. 

“Where on earth am I?” Barry thought as he walked and looks around the place where he came out from the breach, “This is not Central City, Wait, did I time travel? No, I couldn’t have, I saw people holding touch-screen phones... Wait a second...” Barry saw a car facing a tree not far from him.

Barry sped forward to the car, looking around, he soon realized that the car had crashed. He saw two people inside, seemingly teenagers, a boy, and a girl, “Probably a couple,” Barry thought to himself as he gets the two of them out of the wreckage, laying them down the ground. He suddenly thought of a problem, he had come to who knows where without a change of clothes or anything else, going to get help or bringing in the two kids himself like this could be a risk. Then, an idea hit Barry, he began speeding around in circles, then he shot a bolt of lightning into the sky, before doing it again and again, trying to get someone attention.

Then, he heard a car nearing the place, he went and hid behind some trees, seeing as a man got down from the car and then bringing the two kids into his car before speeding off, presumably to a hospital. Knowing that the two kids will be safe, Barry sped away into the woods.

As he sped far enough into the woods, he heard sounds of growling and grunting. Feeling both weirded out and more confused, Barry decided not to look into the matter. He only has one thought right now, to find out where in the world is he.

PRESENT DAY

Courtney and Cameron were sleeping in the bed, cuddling each other, looking so sweet and peaceful together. Then the alarm went off. Cameron turned it off sleepily before getting up. Looking at her girlfriend, sleeping so peacefully. Cameron smiled to himself, Courtney was a heavy sleeper. Thinking of the past year, she was the best thing that happened to him in the past few months. With all the things going on with his father and the ISA, it was Courtney who believed in him even knowing that his father was Icicle. Smiling, he gave Courtney a little nudge to wake her up.

“Wake up babe, you don’t wanna be late for the second day of the new term...” Cameron nudged Courtney, trying to wake her up.

“Just... another five minutes...” Cameron heard Courtney groans out loud.

“Fine babe, but I gotta warn you...” Cameron looked at the clock, smirking to himself. “There are just 5 minutes before you need to leave,” Cameron said, struggling not to laugh.

Hearing her boyfriend telling her that she only has 5 minutes left to prepare, Courtney shot up and began rambling when she is in a rush.

“What! Oh... I knew we shouldn’t have done it last night... What on earth! I’m going to have to skip breakfast...” Courtney jumped down from the bed, running around the room to get changed and prepare for school. Then, she heard the sound of Cameron laughing.

Courtney looked at Cameron, “You were lying right?”

“What do you think? Ha! Oh, you should have seen that look on your face, it was priceless!” Cameron wheezed as he laughed.

“Oh, you jerk~” Courtney sat down on the bed and gave Cameron a little push.

“Well, you can continue to have your beauty sleep now~,” Cameron said chuckling.

“You are joking right...” Courtney rolled her eyes. “You just gave me a shock and you expect me to sleep?”

“Ha! I got you good~” Cameron noticed Courtney glaring at him. “Oh, c’mon~ You know you like it when I do this...” 

Courtney rolled her eyes, smiling to herself, she does love it. Others may not see it, but Cameron always tries to prank Courtney occasionally.

“Ugh... might as well head down now,” Courtney said standing up again, heading to get dressed.

After taking a shower and changing, the duo head downstairs. Barbara and Pat were already downstairs making breakfast.

“Hey, Court, Cameron, you two are up early...,” Barbara said as she carried a tray of food to the table.

“Yeah, we know,” said Courtney as Cameron chuckles softly.

“Mmm... this smells nice Barbara,” Cameron praised.

“Oh, don’t flatter me, Pat did the cooking,” Barbara said as she placed the tray down on the dining table.

“Yeah...,” Pat said as he sat down at the table.

Cameron smiled, he always seemed to smile a lot nowadays, Courtney’s family felt like his family too. Ever since his father was defeated by the JSA, Pat and Barbara were quick to embrace him and bring him into their family. They were chatting while eating at the table, as usual. He was so grateful he has them.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

Barry has changed into a set of old clothes he found while running through the town, even though he knew that it was stealing, he also knew that he doesn’t have a choice. Barry knew that he was lost, he knew that Central City was now vulnerable to attacks and is desperate to find a way home. His Flash suit was kept in the ring that Cisco created. It was somewhat like Thawne’s ring suit. Barry then sped off to the edge of the town, making sure nobody spotted him. He walked down the aisle outside a row of shops. After a day of arriving and scouting, Barry knew that he was in Blue Valley, Nebraska as he spotted the signboard as he raced through the town the day he arrived.

“Hello...” Barry was pulled out of his thoughts as someone greeted him.

Barry looked up and saw a man, greeting him. “Excuse me, do I know you?” he asked.

“No, but it has been always the way of this town, we are open to new friends,” the man said friendly.

“I see, by the way...” Barry blurted out unintentionally before stopping himself. “What’s the date today, I seem to have lost count of the days...” Barry tried to think of an excuse.

“Well today is the 13th of August, 2020,” the man added.

“All right... Thank you,” Barry said nodding his head.

“You’re welcome, hoped that helped you,” the man said before walking away. Barry nodded before continuing down the aisle, thinking hard.

Barry was confused, he hadn’t time-traveled, yet he was in a place where he doesn’t recognize. He saw a newspaper store, he walked over to it. Feeling his pants, he felt a small amount of money the previous owner had accidentally left in the pockets. He brought a paper and began to look through if he can find anything useful.

As he read through the newspaper, a headline caught his attention, “The Red Blur”. His fears were confirmed, he was spotted two nights before. “A red blur with yellow lightning was spotted streaking through the roads of Blue Valley...” he read internally.

Then, another line in the paper caught his attention. “Will the JSA solve this mystery and potential threat?”. “The JSA? Justice Society of America?” Barry thought to himself. “A superhero team ... maybe they can help me, but I need to find them first... wait how come I never heard of this JSA? Unless… No… That’s impossible…” Barry thought as he slowly pieces the puzzle together.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

It was a normal day for the students of Blue Valley High School, going about their life as usual. Students in the hallway going about the school. It was the sight that the new girl saw as she approached her new school. Taking a deep breath, she walks into what will be her new school. As the girl walked around the school compound before school started, she saw what seems to be a normal school. As she looked around at the peoples while walking down the hallway, she bumped into a person. The new girl immediately looked up and her eyes matched with a girl wearing a green shade of attire.

“Oh! I’m sorry…” The girl began.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t mind… Hey, are you new here?” asked the other girl.

“Umm… yeah, how did you know?”

“Well, I never seen you around here before, believe me, the school is a small world…” the girl said smiling. “Oh, by the way, I’m Artemis Crock, you can just call be Artemis, welcome to Blue Valley High,” Artemis introduced herself.

“Hi, my name is…” the new girl was cut off by the ringing of the bells.

“Oh shoot…” Artemis said. “I gotta head to the classroom, I might see you later then,” she said before leaving hurryingly.

“Yeah, sure…” the new girl replied before heading to find her classroom.

After a while of scouting the school and asking for direction, she found it. “Gosh, how hard can it be to find a classroom? Very…” the new girl thought to herself as she knocked on the door. The teacher inside motioned her to come in.

“Miss, you’re late… Wait, oh you’re the new transfer student, aren’t you?” the teacher faced turn from visible frustration to cheerfulness upon realizing.

“Yeah, I am,” the new girl said.

“Class, I forgot to tell you that you will be having someone new with you from this term onwards. Would you like to introduce yourself?” asked the teacher, motioning the new girl to step forward.

The new girl nodded and turned to face the class, there were around 20 people in the class, all staring at her. Then, the new girl caught Artemis looking at her, waving her hand at her. She smiled then began to introduce herself, “Hello, everyone, my name is Jesse… Jesse Chambers,” murmurings were heard from the class as Jesse introduced herself.

“Welcome to Blue Valley High, Mrs. Chambers, now please, find a place to settle down…”

“Hey, Jesse! You can sit down next to me,” Artemis offered loudly, grabbing the attention of the class, making a few of them snicker briefly.

“Sure, Artemis!” Jesse called back. Some of the students were surprised that the new girl and Artemis knew each other. Jesse moved her desk to the space next to Artemis, after settling down, the teacher resumed teaching.

“Hmm… What are the odds?” Artemis talked to Jesse.

“Yeah... I know right?” In her heart, Jesse knew she found her first friend in this new school, in this new environment.

Later, during lunch break, Jesse was following her new friend, Artemis, as the green attired girl introduced everything she knew about the school and the town. Artemis and Jesse were at the canteen, eating and chatting.

“By the way, I’m sure you heard of the whole good guys and bad guys showdown here not too long ago right?” Artemis asked changing the topic suddenly again. Jesse became interested in hearing what Artemis had to say.

“Wait what?” Jesse asked curiously.

“You don’t know, well let me tell you then, about a year ago, this group of “superheroes” popped out of nowhere and a whole lot of underground activity has been uncovered, our ex-principal was revealed to be one of the bad guys and along with a bunch of famous figures within the town,” Artemis explained.

“Wow, that’s weird isn’t it?” asked Jesse. “In a small town like this?”

“Oh… Jesse, plenty of weird things have happened the past year…” Jesse watched as Artemis turns and looked at a table not far from them. “Take this for example,” Artemis said subtly pointing to that very table she pointed earlier.

Artemis looked at the table, she saw 4 people there, there were 2 girls and 2 boys. “You mean those 4 students?” Jesse asked.

“4? There’re usually 6,” Artemis said puzzled.

“What’s wrong with them? They look like a group of normal people to me,” Jesse asked.

“Well, you see, a year ago, these people are not even friends, not even on talking terms with each other,” Artemis emphasized. “You see… they were just a group of outcasts in this school, not all of them though.”

“Well, maybe they just decided to be friends with each other? I honestly don’t see anything weird with that, Artemis.”

“Let me break this down for you Jesse. This group of friends was both special and weird in many ways as they were brought together, for seemingly no reason. Another reason is that their being friends in the first place make no sense at all.” Artemis began to explain. Jesse was about to say something, but she didn’t as Artemis motioned her to let her continue her story.

“Their “leader”, once a new transfer student, like you Jesse, that blond girl,” said Artemis pointing subtly at Courtney. “Courtney Whitmore, she was one of the few persons to have gone against the school mean girl before she left the school mysteriously,” said Artemis.

“The bubbly and talkative girl, Beth Chapel, always seeming to talk to herself, annoying the shit out of quite a lot of people.” Jesse nodded but she was still not seeing Artemis point.

“The quiet artist,” Artemis pointed to the guy who was seemingly drawing something while chatting with the group. “Always seen to be drawing when not doing anything else, Cameron Mahkent, I hardly ever seen him talking to anyone until he “joined” this group,” Artemis explained.

“Then, there is Rick Harris, used to be one of the trouble students. A year ago he hardly talked or even seen having friends, but when the blondie arrived, he began to open up to them.” Artemis said while pointing to the other guy beside Beth. “By the way, rumors had it that he and Beth were dating,” Artemis said. Jesse was slowly beginning to see Artemis' point of that group being weird.

“But one of the most surprising things about this group is one of the famous couples in school. Yolanda Montez and Henry King Jr.” Artemis said. “Here, let me show you,” Artemis showed Jesse a photo in her phone, it was a picture of a girl with two dark French-braids with another guy.

“Yolanda used to be a famous figure in this school, then something happened with her, her nudes being leaked and all. Her relationship with Henry, their break-up was both huge news to the school at that time. Yet, the biggest and the most surprising news was when these two started to cuddle around, share kisses, flirt with each other again not long ago. It was as if they never even broken up in the first place. This was weird especially after Henry breaking up with her. Her boyfriend, Henry King Jr. one of the biggest names in school, the person that everyone no one could think that will join the group of outcasts, yet he did. This group will always be seen together in school, whether in the hallways, in the canteen during lunch break or after school.” Artemis explained to Jesse who now understands the story.

“Wow, you’re right, it’s kinda weird…” Jesse agreed with Artemis.

“I know right? But anyway, we don’t really care about them but seeing them like this often raises a lot of questions.”

“I see your point,” Jesse said looking at the group that Artemis was talking about. “You seem to know a lot about them,” Jesse observed.

“Mm… well, I do like a good mystery,” Artemis smiled.

Jesse then realized something, “Artemis?” Jesse asked as Artemis cocked her head up. “Do you have any other girl-friends than me?” Jesse asked curiously. To think about it, when Jesse saw Artemis in the morning, she was talking to boys, during lunchtime, Artemis made occasional contacts with the boys that passed by their table.

“Oh… you realized that huh?” Artemis said. “Well, let just say I have more of a boy personality than a girl.”

“Oh… I see, but w…” Jesse was cut off as Artemis' phone rang. Artemis picked the phone up, Jesse saw that her face expression has changed little,looking a little tense.

“Sorry, Jesse… gotta go, the… someone is calling me,” Artemis stood up. “See you later, Jesse,” Artemis waved before leaving in a rush.

After Artemis left, Jesse looked at her watch, seeing that there was still ample time. “I should probably look for the coach right now,” she thought before leaving the table.

MEANWHILE AT THE “JSA” TABLE

Even though the group was seen to be chatting brightly, inside, they were still feeling down from the accident. Beth tried to lighten the mood up but the other's mind was still on Yolanda and Henry, hoping that they will be fine and will recover soon.

“So, did you guys hear the news?” Rick asked.

“Which news? There are so many things happening in this town nowadays…” Courtney said with Cameron nodding, agreeing with her girlfriend.

“Yeah, Rick, you gotta be more specific,” Cameron said.

“Well, the past few nights, town folks reported hearing weird sound of something grunting and growling in the woods, they also reported sightings of a rather large humanoid,” Rick explained.

“First a red streak, now this? Something is going to go down soon,” Courtney deduced.

“The ISA had been quiet ever since we defeated them a year ago… well, we did not really defeat them, but you get the idea. Why choose now to resurface?” asked Beth.

“I don’t know, but I think it is better to stay prepared, after all, they might strike back anytime,” Courtney said direly.

“Hey, Rick, look there,” Cameron said suddenly, pointing to the table where Artemis and Jesse were sitting. Rick turned around and saw Jesse standing up before walking away. “That's the new girl I told you about,” Cameron said.

“Hmm… you’re right, she does look cute,” Rick agreed. Courtney and Beth glared at their boyfriends.

“Don’t worry, we’re loyal to our girlfriends, right Rick?” Cameron and Rick laughed after noticing the girls' concerns. “Of course, we are,” Rick agreed with Cameron as rhe group continues to banter about.

THE PIT STOP

Pat was working on fixing Henry’s car. It was beaten up pretty badly. Pat worked on the car while thinking about the red blur, as the papers labeled the sighting that started two days ago. Then, Pat heard footsteps outside, Pat stood up and he saw a man wearing somewhat old clothes, seemingly in his late 20’s, peering into his shop.

“You need something pal?” Pat called out to the man.

“Oh, no… I’m just curious, about that car, it looked pretty beat up to me,” the man replied.

“Oh, that, you don’t know?” asked Pat walking out to meet the man.

“Umm… I’m new around here,” said the man.

“I see, Pat Dugan, and you are?” Pat asked.

“Barry Allen, my friends just call me Barry,” Barry replied.

“So, Barry, what brings you here?”

“Well, I’m just passing by…” Barry was trying to think of a way to find out the information he needed and not arising any unneeded suspicions.

“I see…”

“So, what about that car?” asked Barry.

“Umm… well, two nights ago, I was driving down the road when I saw flashes of light coming from the woods over there and out of curiosity, I went over there to investigate and I found this car, with two unconscious bodies on the ground… a girl and a boy,” Pat explained. Barry immediately knew that this was the man he saw that night.

“Two unconscious bodies, were they okay?” Barry asked the question that lingered on his mind for quite a while.

“Yeah, brought them to the hospital, the girl is awake now, but the boy is still in a coma, doctors say he probably got quite a hit to his head,” Pat said.

“Must be someone you know,” said Barry noticing. “If not, you wouldn’t drag that car back and fix it.”

“You are quite observant, Barry… Yes, they were friends of my daughter,” Pat explained beginning to feel that something wasn’t right here.

“I see… By the way…”

“Who are you, really?” Pat asked curiously.

Barry was panicking internally and was thinking hard to find a suitable explanation.

“Okay… I’ll tell you the truth,” Barry began, knowing that it is a risk, but he didn’t see any other option that doesn’t require him to reveal his powers. “I was there at the crash site that night, woke up on the road, I only can remember my name, nothing else, I walked on the road and saw a car that crashed into a tree, I tried to get to the closest town, but halfway to it, I saw someone towing that same car, I presume that was you?” Barry tried to spin a tale.

“So, you woke up dressed like this, no memory with nothing on you?” asked Pat, he was still suspicious, then a realization hit him. Barry nodded.

“Hmm… how about you stay over at my house until you can remember something?” Pat offered.

“Really?” Barry was relieved and happy at the same time. “Thank you so much, I appreciate it,” Barry said gratefully.

“Don’t mention it, but don’t try anything fishy, Allen, I’m warning you,” Pat warned. Barry couldn’t tell if Pat was joking or not.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

After school ended, Jesse was with the school’s football coach, Mr. Karassick. As they walked toward the field the coach was talking to her about the school team.

“Oh, and you should know, you’re the second girl on the team,” the coach informed Jesse.

“Really? That’s fine, so who is this other girl?” Jesse asked as they approached the school’s football team that was already assembled at the side of the field.

“Jesse?” Jesse heard a familiar voice, it was Artemis.

“I see you two have met, how about you introduce yourself to the team,” the coach said. Murmurs were heard from the group.

“Yeah…sure,” Jesse replied before introducing herself. “My name is Jesse Chambers , I’m a new transfer student, looking forward to working together with this team,” she said. The team clapped, welcoming the new player.

“All right, Jesse, go and join the team as I brief you all on this terms practice and aims,” Mr. Karassick said.

Jesse went and sat down beside Artemis, who nudged her softly. “Coincidence huh?” Artemis said smiling.

“It would seem so,” replied Jesse.

“It is nice to have another girl on the team, hope you have skills,” Artemis said.

“We will see,” Jesse chuckles.

After the briefing, Jesse and Artemis were walking out of the school together while discussing their experiences in the football team. Then, Artemis' phone rang. She picked it up, Jesse saw that her face had the same look from earlier in the canteen.

“Umm… I gotta go, sorry, it was nice meeting you Jesse, see you tomorrow, bye,” Artemis said.

“Sure, see you, bye,” the two girls walked away in opposite directions. Jesse was thinking how great her first day in the new school had been, smiling to herself, “Artemis is such a nice girl,” she thought as she walked home.

WHITMORE-DUGAN’S HOUSE

“So…” Courtney began awkwardly. “A man said he lost his memories came to you?” asked Courtney.

“Yes, Court, and I’m afraid that the ISA may be trying to strike back,” explained Pat.

“So, what can we do? We only have these few leads, assuming they are ISA related, Courtney said cocking her head in the direction of Barry, who was sleeping on the couch,” said Courtney.

“Well, it’s better than nothing right?” asked Mike.

“I don’t like this,” said Barbara. “I feel something big is going to happen soon.”

“Let’s hope not,” Cameron said while looking at the sleeping figure of Barry.

THE STREETS OF BLUE VALLEY

It was nighttime, Artemis walked down the row of shops, she looked around and make sure no one was following her, she walked down the road and went into the woods, she went deeper and deeper as if she had been there before. Then, she saw a familiar figure of a girl.

“Finally, you arrived, I’ve been waiting for you,” the figure said.

“What is it?” Artemis asked. She was always straight down to the point type of person.

“Oh, come on Artemis, you roughly know what is this about, right?” asked the girl.

“Stop wasting my time Cindy! What is it?” Artemis was frustrated by the suspense.

“All right, cool down you feline, my father wants us, we got a new mission,” said Cindy chuckling as she walked out of the shadows of the trees.

“What’s is the mission?” Artemis asked.

“My father will tell us, let’s go,” Cindy said motioning Artemis to follow her into the woods.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

A hooded figure was sitting down at the table, seemingly looking through blueprints of machinery. When the sounds of footsteps were heard.

“Father, we’re back.”

The hooded figure turned around. “Cynthia… Artemis, welcome,” said Dr. Ito coldly.

“So, what is this about?” asked Artemis.

“A few days ago, my machines picked up a huge surge of energy in Blue Valley,” Dr. Ito explained showing the 2 girls a chart on the screen.

“Everything is going as planned, now, we will enter the next stage of our plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or speculations on what might happen next, feel free to comment your opinions.


	3. Flashes of Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry continues to search for the JSA to seek for help, Cameron grows suspicious of who Barry really is. Meanwhile, the ISA resurfaces for the first time in months and put the their plans into motion.

FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AGO

Artemis was confused about what was going on around her.

“Mom… Dad… what is going on?” asked Artemis as the she sees her parents being arrested for seemingly no reason. “Mom! Dad! Don’t leave me!” Artemis was lost at what is going on. “What’s going on?”

As the couple was led into the car, they stopped, turned around and looked at their captor menacingly. “Let us talk to our girl…” Larry said. The cops shook their heads and was about to lead them into the van.

“You know the only reason that you are not dead right now, is because that the Justice Society is here and we can’t do anything, but if we wanted to, we can slit your throat and splatter your body it on the pathway,” Paula whispered menacingly, the cop holding them winced then motioned for Artemis who was on verge of tears to come forward and talk to her parents.

“C’mon, girl, don’t cry, we will be back, we promise,” Paula comforted.

“What is going on?” asked Artemis desperately.

“You’ll understand Artemis when the time comes, don’t worry about us, we will be back,” assured Larry.

“And remember, Mommy and Daddy loves you…”

PRESENT DAY

Cindy and Artemis were following Dragon King down the dimly lit hallway, as Dr. Ito was explaining the plan to both of the girls.

“So, the idea is to draw the Justice Society out into the woods and take them there,” said Dr. Ito.

“But, there are 6 of them, aren’t there?” asked Artemis curiously, seeing the flaws in this plan.

“Yes, but according to reports, Brainwave Jr. and Wildcat are out of actions…”

“What reports?” asked Artemis.

“You sure have a lot of questions,” Cindy interrupted.

“Cynthia… don’t interrupt.” Cindy stopped talking, intimidated by her father.

“Artemis, I understand you have many questions about the Injustice Society, and I know you want to avenge your parents… listen to me, we need you on this team, to fight injustice, for a better America, so I’m asking you to trust me,” emphasized Dr. Ito as they came to a door guarded by two masked guards.

“But, still, it is two up against four, how is this going to work?” asked Artemis.

“With some help,” Dr. Ito opened the doors revealing a room, it was Dr. Ito’s lab, bigger and more advanced than the last one he had. Artemis looked around in awe.

“Incredible…” Artemis breaths.

“Isn’t it?” Cindy said smirking evilly as they followed Dr. Ito. Dr. Ito stopped in front of a tank, inside bearing a monster of some kind.

“What is that?” asked Artemis, partly disgusted by the monster.

“That… is going to fight the Justice Society with you,” said Dr. Ito. “Along with a couple of new upgrades that I’ve acquired from an ally.”

Artemis looked around the lab, she never though that she would be here, she never thought that her parents have this life, but she knew about one thing, she wants to avenge her parents and continue their dreams of a better America.

BLUE VALLEY MEDICAL CENTER

It was after school and Rick, Beth, Courtney, and Cameron were at the hospital, visiting Yolanda and Henry, who was still in coma. The girls huddled around Yolanda, sitting on chairs as the boys were giving them some room. Leaning on the wall behind Courtney and Beth.

“How are you? What did the doctor say?” asked Courtney.

“My legs are healing but it will take a while, months for a full recovery,” explained Yolanda.

“Don’t worry, Yolanda, we will find out what did this to you…” promised Courtney holding her hands.

“I’m more worried about Henry…” Yolanda looked at the bed beside her, where Henry was laying on.

“He will be fine, Yolanda, don’t worry…” Beth reassured Yolanda.

“So, any leads on this red blur?” asked Yolanda, trying to change the subject before she breaks down again.

“Other than the reported sightings, almost nothing,” Courtney said. “Although more weird things have been cropping up in the town…”

“Like the weird noises in the woods?” asked Yolanda. “I heard it over the radio,” explained Yolanda.

“Yeah… and oh, I forgot to mention, a person, who lost his memories, turned up at the Pit Stop,” Courtney suddenly recalled.

“Oh yeah, that weird, his name was… Barry… If I remember correctly,” Beth tried to remember.

“Yeah, Barry Allen, Pat said that he turned up, asking about Henry’s car and the accident… then Pat got suspicious about him then after a little interrogation, he revealed that he was there the night you crashed, he tried to get help, but halfway through he saw Pat towing Henry’s car,” Courtney said. “Pat thinks this Barry was another one of the ISA test run zombies and he managed to break free.”

“Is it me or the story sounds fishy?” asked Cameron.

“How so?” asked Beth.

“He was at the right place at the right time, guys, it may be coincidence, but don’t you think something is not right about this person and his story?” asked Cameron.

“But the ISA has been silent for almost a year, if they chose to strike back, why now?” Yolanda wondered aloud. Then, someone was heard knocking on the door.

“I’ll get it,” said Rick as he moved to unlock the ward door, he looked through the window to see who was knocking on the door. “It’s Pat and… another guy,” informed Rick as he opened the door.

“Hey, guys,” Pat greeted the teenagers as Barry followed behind him looking around the ward. “Guys, this is Barry Allen, I’m sure Courtney told you about him.”

“Hi…” Barry said awkwardly.

“Hello,” Beth waved her hand friendly like usual while the others just looked at him with a smile. The room was awkwardly silent.

“So, here is the stuff your cousin, Alex, packed for you, Yolanda,” said Pat as he placed the bag down on the table beside Yolanda’s bed.

“Uhm… why is he here?” asked Cameron who was still suspecting Barry.

“I brought Barry here with me as I’m bringing him around the town,” Pat said.

“Yeah… sure,” Courtney said eyeing Barry in a weird way.

“Hi Barry, my name is Beth, the girl on the bed is Yolanda, the blond girl is Courtney,” introduced Beth. Barry nodded, smiling at the girl’s friendliness.

“I’m Rick, and this is Cameron,” introduced Rick as Cameron waved at Barry.

“Nice to meet you all,” said Barry trying to find a conversation to talk about, then he remembers, he shouldn’t be talking about anything, he needs to keep his cover.

“Pat, a word please…” Cameron motioned Pat to follow him to the far side of the room. Pat followed him, Barry was standing there, puzzled at what to do while the others where back talking to Yolanda about school.

“Pat, why did you really bring him here?” asked Cameron curiously.

“Well… He said he wanted to visit the two person he was trying to save,” Pat explained as Barry walks over to Henry’s bed.

“Don’t you think that he’s kinda suspicious?” asked Cameron.

“I know you are concerned Cameron, but at this point, there is no way of knowing without revealing ourselves,” Pat whispered.

“Is there anything wrong?” asked Barry noticing Pat and Cameron as Cameron was about to say something.

“Oh, it’s nothing Barry, um, how about we leave?” asked Pat.

“Yeah… Sure,” said Barry.

“Court, we’re leaving, be home for dinner…” said Pat as he and Barry leave the ward.

“Yeah, bye,” Courtney said.

“Bye, Pat,” the others said as Cameron was still thinking hard.

“I really overstayed my welcome, didn’t I?” asked Barry as he and Pat entered Pat’s car.

“What makes you think that?” asked Pat.

“Them giving me weird looks?”

“Well, I mean you’re a stranger to them so…” said Pat.

“Yeah, I see your point…” Barry mind was thinking about how to find the team of superheroes.

“So, where are we off to now?” asked Barry.

“To find your memories back,” answered Pat.

Barry knew that things were about to get more complicated than it needed to be.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

“Hey, Artemis, are you all right?” Artemis snapped back to reality after hearing Jesse called her.

“Hey, you okay? You seems to have a lot on your mind,” said Jesse concerned for her friend.

“I’m fine, it’s just… umm… I…”

“You know if you don’t want to tell me, it’s find, I just hope that you will find your way through…” said Jesse placing her hand on Artemis’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Jesse…” Artemis smiled feeling so warm and peaceful when she’s with Jesse.

“Well, ready to take another lap?” asked Jesse.

“Oh, you’re on!” Artemis agreed.

Later, Jesse was walking out from school with Artemis, chatting brightly.

“Hey, I actually haven’t asked you this question yet, but why did you move here, to Blue Valley?” asked Artemis curiously.

“Well, my father wanted to move here, after my mother died…” said Jesse.

“Oh… I’m so sorry…” Artemis was feeling sympathetic for Jesse.

“Never mind, I’ve gotten over it… she would have… wanted me to move on…” Jesse said.

“So… what does your father work as?”

“Uhm… he… is a scientist, a quite famous one too,” said Jesse.

“Oh, wow… wait, you said your surname was Chambers, right?” asked Artemis. Jesse nodded. “So, you’re the daughter of Harrison Chambers?” Artemis was surprised by the revelation.

“Yeah, you got that right,” replied Jesse.

“Wow, you’re so lucky, wait, so how come you don’t have his intellect?” Artemis joked earning a soft push from Jesse.

“Well, I’ll say I am more like my mother,” explained Jesse.

“I expect your life is interesting with him as your father…” pondered Artemis.

“Well, he had changed a lot after mom’s death…”

“I’m sure he will come around soon…” Artemis comforted.

“Yeah… I hope so…”

Artemis phone buzzed, she picked it up, it was a message from Cindy. “Where are you? The show is tonight, don’t forget!”

“Well, see you, I got to go… bye Jesse,” Artemis waved before hurrying away.

“Bye, Artemis.”

As Jesse walked home, she was thinking about Artemis, during the first week here in the new school, she felt something for Artemis unlike any other feelings she had for her other friends. “Gosh, do I have a crush on her? Maybe…” the thought crossed Jesse mind as she thinks of Artemis.

It was evening when Barry and Pat returned to the place of the accident after a long day of tracing back Barry’s path.

“So, you’re sure you woke up here?” asked Pat looking around the place.

“Yeah, this was the place,” Barry technically wasn’t lying, he did came out of the breach here.

“Well, Barry after a long day of bringing you around, do you have any trace of memories yet?” asked Pat.

“Nope, nothing,” Barry lied.

“That’s weird, it worked for Justin…” Pat muttered.

Suddenly, lightnings were seen shooting up from the woods, catching their attention.

“Hey, Barry do you see that?”

“Yeah,” Barry couldn’t believe his eyes, was there another speedster on this Earth?

“I saw these very same lightning that night… let’s go Barry, perhaps we can find something there,” Pat said getting into the car.

“Really?” Barry pretended to sound surprised as he got into the car. “Perhaps you are right.”

“Only one way to find out,” Pat said before stepping on the accelerator, driving towards to source of the upward lightnings.

BLUE VALLEY MEDICAL CENTER

Yolanda was resting on the bed, resting peacefully. Her thoughts still on Henry. Yolanda was seemingly transported back to that lakeside where they revealed their feelings for each other twice. She looked around the lakeside, it was sunset, Henry was beside her watching to sunset together with her.

“The sun may rise and set, but my love for you will never set…” Henry’s voice rang in her head. “I promise you that no matter what happens in the future, I will be with you through it all.” Yolanda eyes opened involuntarily, expecting to see Henry awake.

“Ugh… I’m so dumb to think that way…” Yolanda shook her head as a nurse entered the ward to give her medicine.

“Oh, you’re awake,” the nurse said a little surprised.

“Yeah… just woke up…” Yolanda groaned, rubbing her eyes.

“Bad dreams?”

“Yeah… something like that…”

“Whatever you dreamt of, it’s definitely better then whatever is going on outside,” the nurse said as she pours out her medicine.

“What do you mean?”

“There has been a light show going on downtown, a green-cladded something has been spewing fire all over the place,” the nurse informed Yolanda while serving her the medicine.

Yolanda got a bad feeling about the situation and prayed that Courtney and the others will be fine. She felt so terrible as she can't do anything to help them.

WHITMORE-DUGAN’S HOUSE

“So, where did Pat said he was going?” asked Courtney sitting down at the dining table eating dinner with Cameron, Mike and her mother.

“He said he was bringing Barry around to help him recall his memories,” Mike said.

“Yeah, I hope they are fine…” Barbara hoped.

Courtney phone rang, she picked it up, it was from Beth.

“Court! You there?” Beth asked frantically.

“Yeah, what happened? Is everything okay?”

“Nothing is fine, Court! You, Cameron and Pat got to get downtown, and quick!”

“What is it?” Cameron asked.

“There is a hooded figure spewing out fire downtown, she is starting fire around the place!”

“Pat is not here, it’s just me and Cameron,” Courtney informed.

“Great! Rick and I are on our way, please hurry!” Beth said before hanging up.

“Mom…”

“Just go, I’m fine with it, just be safe…” Barbara said. “You two keep each other safe.”

“We will!” Cameron and Courtney said as they hurried off to change into their suit.

As Stargirl and Icicle Jr. flew through the skies on the Cosmic Staff. Icicle Jr. was visibly worried.

“Court, don’t try anything dangerous okay?” Cameron asked. He was concerned for his girlfriend.

“Don’t worry Cam, everything will be fine,” Courtney assured him.

Stargirl and Icicle Jr. landed down on the rooftop, observing the situation. The scenario was devastating, the hooded figure was spewing fire down the streets, burning down the police cars while the policemen ran away in fear.

"This is bad," Cameron mutters.

"Yeah... Dr. Mid-Nite, Hourman, where are you at?" asked Courtney over the com.

"Stargirl, we are in position, down the streets... What do we do?" asked Beth.

"When we make a move, you two come out and try to subdue whoever that is."

"When?"

Cameron and Courtney looked at each other knowingly. Cameron shot a stream of ice, riding it down the building,landing behind the hooded figure, blasting ice around and putting out the fires while Courtney landed and shot a blast right at the hooded figure, sending it flying backwards before hitting the ground.

"I guess that's our signal," Rick said as he charge towards the hooded figure who just landed on the ground, trying to hold it down, but the hooded figure was strong and shook him off,knocking him backwards before running away with unbelievable speed.

"Gosh... Is that thing even human?" Beth wondered aloud.

"Stargirl do we go after that thing?" asked Rick.

"Can you track it, Dr. Mid-Nite?" asked Courtney while helping the civilians as Cameron puts out all of the fires.

"Yeah, Chuck can read it's footprint heat signature," Beth answered.

"Then we go after it."

"Shouldn't we tell Pat?" asked Cameron as he looked around the streets.

"I'm sure mom told him already," Courtney said. "All right team, let's go."

WHITMORE-DUGAN’S HOUSE

"Why isn't he picking up?" Barbara phoned Pat worryingly. "Mike, can you get through to him?"

"He isn't replying my texts," Mike said while typing on his phone.

"Gosh... I hope he's okay..."

IN THE WOODS

"I can't believe we've been tracing those lightnings for the past few hours and we found nothing!" Pat complained.

"Hey, you don't really have to go through all this trouble for me," Barry said, starting to feel a little guilty.

"Ugh... My wife is going to be so worried..." Pat checked his phone.

"Pat, there is it again..." Barry informed, pointing to balls of lightning, rising up to the sky.

"That's the 8th time we seen something like that... Oh well... We'd come this far any anyway... Let's go..." Pat said driving towards to source of the lightnings, farther away from Blue Valley.

THE OUTSKIRTS OF BLUE VALLEY

The JSA were scouting the dark woods, tracking down the hooded figure

“You sure they went this way?” asked Cameron.

“I’m positive,” Beth replied nodding. “The heat signature readings indicated that someone had walked here not long ago… That’s weird, the trail stopped here…”

Then, the sounds of pounding were heard somewhere in the woods, with sounds of low grunting.

“What was that?” Beth asked, frightened by the sounds. Rick grabbed his girlfriend’s hand, “Don’t be afraid, we will protect you,” Rick assured.

“If your protection is enough,” a female voice was heard.

The JSA looked around them, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

“Chuck! Where is the voice coming from?” Beth asked frantically as Courtney, Cameron and Rick scanned the trees surrounding them, it does not help that it was dark.

“That voice sounded familiar though,” Courtney tried to recall whose voice was it.

“It should be, you star-spangled bitch!” the voice said again, this time a shadow dropped from the trees, landing on the ground.

Courtney directed her staff at the figure, her staff gave out light, revealing the figure. The figure was wearing a green scaly mask over her face. Despite the suit and disguise, Courtney immediately recognized her.

“Cindy?”

“Huh, so you remembered…” the girl said. “Except I don’t go by Cindy anymore, I’m Shiv!”

“Enough with the names! What is going on here?” Rick asked impatiently.

“Isn’t obvious enough? We are here to fight you,” said Shiv maliciously grinning.

“What do you mean by “we”? There is only one of…” Cameron was cut off as an arrow shot passed his head, missing it and hitting the tree behind Shiv.

“I never said I was alone,” Shiv said. “Meet Tigress,” Shiv introduced as her staff spew flames lighting up the darkness. Tigress was standing on the branches of the tree, aiming her arrow at the JSA. A loud groan was heard again, making Beth jump a little.

“Everyone, calm down,” Courtney said to her teammates. “Don’t attack them unless they attack us,” said Courtney as she aimed the Cosmic Staff at Shiv.

“Cindy, I know that your father is making you do this, Henry told me…” Courtney began to try and talk her archenemy out of attacking them.

“That’s where you are wrong Stargirl, I do want this!” she said loudly as she spewed fire from her staff. The JSA tries to avoid the flames.

“What now, Stargirl?” Icicle Jr. asked.

“Icicle! Put out those flames! Hourman, Dr Mid-Nite! Help me keep these two from getting to the town,” said Courtney as she dodged another shot from Tigress. Icicle began putting out the fire as Hourman attempted to subdue Tigress by jumping up and tries to grab and hold her down. Tigress immediately jumped down kicking Hourman in the face before landing on the ground as Hourman fell. Hourman got up expecting to defend himself but Tigress did not attack.

“You think fighting us is easy huh?” Cindy laughed coldly. “It’s funny to see you all try,” Shiv whistled loudly. Heavy footsteps were heard approaching and loud grunts were heard. The team turned around briefly and saw a shadow of a rather large humanoid.

“What do you think about the odds now huh?” Shiv chuckled evilly as the group was surrounded. Stargirl, Hourman, Icicle Jr. and Dr. Mid-Nite looked around them, trying desperately to think of a plan.

“Justice Society, meet Frankenstein,” introduced Shiv as her staff lights up the night, letting the JSA get a glimpse at the ugly hulking humanoid, who let out a loud roar, making Courtney and Beth wince in fear.

Shiv chuckles as she, Tigress and Frankenstein surrounds the JSA, not attacking just yet.

“I propose a deal, I will let you go… on one condition that is you keep out of the ISA way,” said Shiv.

“Your aims are good, but you all are doing it the bad way, killing 25 million people? Cindy, are you out of your mind? How is that good?” Stargirl reasoned. Icicle Jr., Hourman was shielding Dr. Mid-Nite from the potential attack that might happen.

“Killing 25 million people?” Artemis was puzzled when she heard Stargirl, she never heard Dragon King telling her about that, lowering her crossbow a little.

“A small price to pay for a better America, for the greater good,” Shiv answered Courtney.

“I know this isn’t you Cindy, you would never…” 

“Shut up!” yelled Cindy. “You think you can talk me out of this, you’re wrong, very wrong!”

Fire spewed from Cindy’s staff right at Stargirl. Icicle Jr. immediately blocked the fire attacks, putting out the flames. The three of the ISA began to charge towards them.

Shiv went for Stargirl while Tigress attacks Dr. Mid-Nite. Icicle Jr. and Hourman was fighting against Frankenstein.

Beth dodged Tigress's attacks before returning some punches, her combat training in the past year was paying off. Tigress shot a couple off arrows at Beth and she managed to dodged them with the help from the goggles showing her the arrows trajectory.

Meanwhile, Shiv was spewing fire ,burning the trees as she tries to get her archenemy to burn while Stargirl was trying to defend herself while trying to get close to Shiv and subdue her.

"Icicle! I really need your help here!" Courtney yelled as she was dodging the flames.

Icicle Jr. and Hourman was attacking Frankenstein, trying to find his weak spot. Hourman was landing hits on it while Icicle Jr. was putting out the flames around them and trying to freeze the monster but his efforts were no use. Frankenstein manages to break the ice and send Hourman flying and crashing into a tree.

"Hourman!" Beth rushed to his side frantically after seemingly knocking Tigress out by landing her fist right in Tigress's face, hoping that he is fine.

" Don't... worry, I'm fine," Rick groaned as he tried to get up.

Then, the sound of a crossbow clicking was heard and the next thing they knew, an arrow hit Rick's shoulder, making him fall down from the pain circulating around his shoulder.

"Stargirl! Hourman is hurt!" Beth informed.

"What!? We got to get out of here... Ah!" A moment of distraction as enough for Shiv to shoot flames at Stargirl, burning her right arm a little. Hearing Courtney yells in pain, Cameron immediately runs over to Courtney to help her.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked frantically.

"You think you are going to get out of here? No... You are going to stay here until we are done with you..." Shiv chuckles evilly as she, Tigress and Frankenstein surrounds them.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, FBI HIGH SECURITY HOLDING FACILITY

Dragon King stepped out of the truck, with a few men behind him, standing in front of the gates.

"Identify yourselves!" the guard ordered. "This is a restricted area." The lights shone on Dragon King, revealing himself.

"It's him! One of the ISA, I need back..." the guard was cut off as the power went down.

"Is everything in position?" asked Dragon King over the com.

"Everything is ready," a man answered.

"Very well... Let the show begins," Dragon King ordered.

A loud explosion was heard, then the gates began collapsing.

Meanwhile, inside the cells, the power went down, it was chaos, with guards running around unsure what to do. Jordan smiled and got up, " Finally, " he thought as he slowly began to transform into his ice form as the guards watch in fear, aiming their guns at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yolanda and Henry flashback is from Stargirl Fluff and Smut Chapter 9 and 10, feel free to check them out.   
> It's my first time writing action scenes so it might not be good, feel free to give some feedbacks. Nothing to harsh.


	4. Tables Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things look pretty grim for the JSA, unexpected help arrives. Meanwhile, Pat and Barry stumbles upon a discovery.

FBI HIGH-SECURITY HOLDING FACILITY

The only thing between Icicle and the guards was the cell wall with a door and window. The guards were aiming their guns at Icicle, preparing to shoot at him. Icicle smirked at the guards and slowly moved towards the wall, placing his hand on it freezing the door.

“On my command, fire,” the lead guard ordered eyeing Icicle.

You think you all can subdue me?” Icicle said as he continues to freeze the door. “You’re wrong, very wrong, a new world order is coming… a better world… whether you like it or not!” Icicle revealed as he shatters the frozen wall and shoots ice pellets at the guards impaling some of them, creating walls of ice to shield himself from the bullets as he makes his way out of the cell. The cries of pain and despair from the guards echoed down the hallways of the building.

Outside the facility, Dragon King and his small armies of drones were marching through the grounds taking down the guards. The guards were firing desperately at them, but the bullets do not seem to be affecting Dragon King and his drones, despite hitting them. The drones were more agile and swift, decapitating the guards quickly.

“Where are them?” asked Dragon King over the com.

“Icicle has successfully broken out, Tigress, Sportsmaster and the Gambler are still in, do you need me to enter the fray?” asked the man.

“No, better not let anyone see you… it might jeopardize the plan… give me their location, I will break them out myself,” Dragon King said as he pulls out his sword and walks down the hallway as his drones follow him.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS OF BLUE VALLEY

The JSA was surrounded by Shiv, Tigress, and Frankenstein, with Hourman, shot in the shoulder and Stargirl’s right arm injured. Icicle Jr. steps forward, shooting a blast of ice right at Shiv who blocked it with the fire spewing out from her staff.

“What… is the meaning of this?” Stargirl got up, motioning the others to stand down, trying to talk with Shiv.

“What… do you mean?” Tigress speaks for the first time.

“You have us surrounded, yet you won’t end it…” Stargirl said holding her right arm.

“Didn’t you hear what I’ve said?” Shiv asked sarcastically, “You’ll leave when we are done toying with you...” Shiv was cut off as something sped by them, leaving both the ISA and JSA members shocked.

“Are you seeing this, guys?” asked Beth as she looks around, hoping that Chuck could pick up something.

“What’s that?” Tigress asked Shiv, aiming her crossbow around.

“Don’t get distracted! We got a mission to get do…” Shiv couldn’t finish her sentence as she was hit by a speeding blur that sent her flying in the air crashing into a tree.

“What on earth!?” Rick looked around wildly. “Guys, am I the only one seeing this?”

Tigress was both confused and enraged by what is going on, she began shooting arrows at the speeding blur which manages to evade her arrows again and again.

“Whoever that is, is helping us, we got to do our part… Icicle, help me take down Frankenstein…” Courtney said as the pain on her arm was getting to her.

“I’m helping!” Rick grunted as he followed Stargirl and Icicle Jr. Stargirl looked at Hourman concerned. Hourman just nodded his head, implying that he wants to help.

“Mid-Nite! Try to contact STRIPE!” Courtney said before facing Frankenstein.

The monster was too confused by the situation, pounding and growling loudly, attempting to catch the blur. The trio looked at each other knowingly before striking down on Frankenstein. Stargirl shot a beam of energy right in the middle of the monster’s chest as Icicle Jr. climbed up the tree landing on the head, trying to freeze him as Hourman landed punches on the monster’s leg.

Meanwhile, the speeding red blur was still speeding around Tigress, who was getting tired of the situation. Tigress looked at the red blur trajectory, she smiled. “Oh, so predictable…” she chuckles as she lunged forward, knocking the speeding red blur to a stop, and sending it flying then landing on the ground. The blur became clear and it revealed to be a red-suited girl, wearing an eye-mask over her face, her hair tied into a ponytail. The girl was groaning in pain from the impact.

“Ha… and I thought that you are something…” Tigress chuckles as she was about to shoot her.

“Wait! Tigress… remember our orders,” Tigress looked back, it was Shiv, limping forwards, “No killing the heroes, remember?” Shiv whispered as the two villains look at the heroes' attempts on taking down Frankenstein.

“But…”

“You don’t want to make my father mad, trust m… Ouch!” Shiv was punched from the side by Stargirl, who let Icicle Jr. and Hourman take down Frankenstein.

“This is getting irritating!” Shiv growls as she threw her staff aside and unleashed her blades from her wrist, charging towards Stargirl.

Tigress rolled her eyes, she looked at the girl who was trying to get up. “Hmm… you look young… never seen you around…” Tigress said as she gets closer to the girl. “I wonder…” Tigress shot an arrow at her. The red-suited girl managed to catch the arrow before speeding towards Tigress, Tigress dodged her easily. “Hmm, you’re new at this aren’t you…” Tigress says as she watches the girl trip over and falls onto the ground again.

Taking down Frankenstein was easier said than done as Hourman and Icicle Jr. has been thrown off the 4th time.

“This is hopeless!” yelled Rick as he stood up and trying to punch the monster down. His shoulder was bleeding from the arrow, pain shot through his body as he moves his left shoulder.

“Are you all right?” Cameron asked as Rick was knocked back again. He was frustrated, freezing the damn monster didn’t work, things are getting more and more hopeless.

“Hello, does anybody read?” Beth called desperately.

“I read you, Mid-Nite!” Beth was relieved, it was Barbara.

“Where’s Pat!” Beth asked while looking around, she ran far from the battlefield so she could get help.

“I tried calling him… he isn’t answering… are you guys okay?”

“Could have been worse… Hourman is shot in the shoulder, Stargirl’s right arm is a little burned… it was a trap…help…” Barbara frowns.

“Beth… hello? Your line is bad…” Barbara could only hear static.

“Hello, Mrs. Whitmore?” Beth asked puzzled as she could only hear static.

“Chuck, what is going on?”

“There seem to be communication dampeners in the woods,” the AI informed.

“Argh… so what now?” Beth asked. she was at loss at what to do.

“Well, there is nothing to do.”

Beth turned around, looking around her surroundings fearfully. She looked through her goggles, seeing somebody standing in front of her.

“Who are you?” Beth asked as she steps away from the person.

“Oh, you will know…” the person chuckles as the sounds of the violin filled the air.

FBI HIGH-SECURITY HOLDING FACILITY

“Ahh… That’s a great workout…” Larry stretched as he walks down the hallway beside Dragon King, who is carrying a blood-coated sword.

“Here’s your gear… with a few upgrades…” Dragon King said as his drone presented a suitcase to Larry. “We still have Steven and your wife to release, I will get Steven, you…”

“I will rescue my wife, no problem, I can do with another workout…” Sportsmaster chuckles evilly.

“Meet us back at the entrance, hurry, hopefully, the FBI don’t turn up with another army…”

“Sure…” Larry said opening the suitcase, revealing his suit and weapons. “Let the fun begins.”

Icicle was walking down the hallway, navigating his way out, he turned and saw Dragon King with his army of drones.

“Dr. Ito, you’ve finally done it,” Icicle praised.

“Oh… Jordan… I’ve been looking for you, I need you to go and free Steven…” Dragon King said calmly.

“What about the others?” asked Jordan.

“The gym rats can handle themselves… I and my drones are going to collect all these… bodies…”

“Of course,” Jordan said feeling slightly disgusted.

“Here’s his location,” Dragon King showed Icicle the location of the Gambler. “Meet you at the entrance,” Dragon King said before striding away with Icicle looking at him disbelievingly.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS OF BLUE VALLEY

Stargirl and Shiv were fighting fiercely in the woods as Icicle Jr. and Hourman were being beaten up by Frankenstein. Shiv attempts to drive her blades into her archenemy a couple of times. The fact that Stargirl injured her right hand isn’t helping her fight at all.

“This is getting nowhere… we need a plan!” Rick said weakly over the coms as he runs and tries to hold down the monster.

“Wait where is…” Cameron saw the girl that help them briefly before now trying to take out Tigress but failing. “Somebody needs to help that red blur…” Cameron said over the coms.

“Wait a minute… where is Beth?!” Rick asked as he tries to dodge Frankenstein.

“Wait… you’re right! Stargirl, do you have eyes on Dr. Mid-Nite?” Cameron asked worryingly.

“No… I thought… Arggh!” Stargirl was cut off as Shiv’s blade touched her cheeks, leaving a cut.

“Stargirl?”

“Retreat… Run!” Stargirl said.

“What about…” Cameron was conflicted.

“I’m going to find Dr. Mid-Nite!” Rick said before rushing into the darkness.

“Hourman!” Cameron called out, but Rick already headed off into the woods. Cameron looked around before deciding to help the girl.

Tigress had one leg on the girl, aiming her crossbow at her. “I wish I could end you… but too bad I got orders …” Tigress said. The battle between Tigress and the red blur was fierce. The red blur would speed around her before she knocks her down after observing her trajectory.

As Tigress was about to land another punch on the girl, she was sent flying by a blast of ice from Icicle Jr. The girl immediately stood up, “Thanks…uhm…”

“Icicle Jr.” Cameron introduced.

“Uhm… The … Flash…” the girl introduced herself.

Cameron was about to say something but was distracted as Tigress lunged towards him, attempting to punch him. Cameron shot another blast of ice at her, but Tigress evaded the blast with ease this time landing her fist right in Icicle Jr.'s face.

“Go and help the others!” Cameron said as he fends off Tigress. The Flash nodded and speeds away.

Courtney was both in pain and at lost at what to do, she was crawling on the ground in pain as Shiv landed another kick to her stomach, making her cough blood.

“The great Stargirl… I swear, if it wasn’t for my father’s order, I would have killed you by now…” Shiv laughed maniacally.

Courtney tries to reach her staff, she had been knocked off by Shiv, as she grabbed her staff, the Cosmic Staff attempts to carry it’s master away from the danger but Shiv manages to grab onto the staff.

“Thinking about running away? I don’t think so…” Shiv sways Courtney off with her staff, sending her flying through the air. Courtney closed her eyes, expecting to hit the hard ground but instead, she felt a gust of wind, the next thing she knew she was in the arms of the red-suited speedster.

“What the…” Courtney was confused.

“Don’t worry I will get you out…” the Flash wasn’t able to complete her sentence as Frankenstein jumped in front of them landing a punch at them, the girl managed to dodge the monster attack but in doing so, she tripped and the two girls fall onto the ground with Frankenstein looking over them menacingly.

“Dr. Mid-Nite!” Rick called out. Looking for his girlfriend, he trekked through the woods, ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder. Then, he was a hooded figure landing in front of him.

“Beth… is that you?” Rick asked. It was dark back Rick could tell that it was Beth from the colors of the suit. “Where’ve you been, you made us worried… Dr. Mid-Nite… Beth…?” Rick was getting suspicious as Beth was quiet and not moving.

“Hey…” Rick said attempting to nudge Beth a little. Before Rick could touch Beth, Beth lands a punch in Rick’s stomach, making him groans in pain.

“What… oh no…” Rick realized what was going on. “You’ve been hypnotized…” Rick said realizing the situation as Beth begins to attack Rick.

“I don’t want to fight you… Please… you can get out of it…” Rick was trying to get Beth back into consciousness.

Beth looked at Rick blankly before landing her fist in Rick’s face.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

“Barry are you finding anything?” asked Pat as he trekked the woods, holding a flashlight and looking around.

“No, nothing…” said Barry who was feeling guilty of making things so complicated.

“Wait for a second, Barry, come here…” Pat called noticing something in the grass, he pulled it out. It was a piece of machinery.

“What is that?” asked Barry.

“No idea, it looks like a…” Pat began trying to guess what the device could be.

“A holographic projector…” Barry muttered.

“What? How do you know…”

“I mean, it kinda looks like one…” Barry said, trying to throw Pat’s suspicious off the trail.

“Maybe you are starting to remember something…” Pat said. “Wait… if you’re right… and that is a holographic projector… No…” Pat pulled out his phone and began dialing Barbara.

“Pat… where are you, gosh I’ve been trying to call you…” Barbara said worryingly.

“What is it? Wait, what do mean you’ve been trying to call me…” asked Pat confused.

“There is a huge problem… Courtney and the others… they are in the woods, they were tracking someone who was burning down things downtown, they are ambushed,” Barbara explained hurryingly.

“What!?” Pat was shocked. “I’m on my way back!” Pat hung up and hurried back to the car.

“What is it?” asked Barry.

“There is trouble back in town, my daughter is in trouble, I need to help… Barry, grab that device, and let’s go!” Pat said as he continues to trek out of the woods.

Barry grabbed the device and hurried after Pat, feeling more guilty than before.

FBI HIGH-SECURITY HOLDING FACILITY

“Mmm… I missed you baby…” Sportsmaster hugged his wife after breaking down her cell door.

“Missed you too, dear…” Paula whispered into his ear.

The couple parted and head down the hallway, “Ito wants us to meet at the entrance,” Sportsmaster informed.

“The guards?”

“Either dead or heavily injured I suppose,” said Sportsmaster.

“Aww… that’s no fun…” Paula fake pouted. Larry chuckles at her wife.

“Well, we came to be all lovey once we escape, I expect the others to be outside already…”

“Let’s go,” agreed Paula.

Meanwhile, outside the facility, Dragon King’s drone was loading bodies into the trucks as Dragon King, Jordan and Steven look on.

“Why do you need this much bodies for?” Jordan asked Dragon King curiously.

“If we are going to make Project: New America larger, we need more test subjects,” Dragon King answered coldly.

“So… who is this person you are working with?” asked Steven.

“You will find out soon… ah… there they are,” Dragon King noticed the couple running out from the facility.

“So, I see we are all here huh?” Larry commented as he reached the entrance.

“Get in the vehicles, we are moving out,” Dragon King ordered, the others complied hurryingly.

After everybody was in the vehicles, Dragon King got in. “Doctor… blow it up,” Dragon King ordered over the com.

“Copy that,” the man replied.

While leaving, the ISA watched as the facility imploded and collapse.

“What a sight…” Steven praised.

“Isn’t it?” said Dragon King coldly. “Shiv, pull off the attack, everything went as planned.” Dragon King informed over the coms.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS OF BLUE VALLEY

Tigress and Icicle Jr. were fighting fiercely in the woods, having no idea what happened to their teammates. Tigress dodged an ice blast before returning a punch. Cameron was getting worried; the others had been quiet for quite a while.

“Does… anyone copy? Hello?” There was no response.

Cameron was fearing the worst, he quickly shot two ice blast at Tigress, one of them hit her. Without hesitation, Cameron heads off to find the others.

As Tigress was about to go after him, her com buzzed.

“Tigress, stop the attack, my father’s mission was a success…” Shiv said over the com.

“But…”

“Just listen without hesitation for once would you!?” Shiv said angrily.

“Fine! I’m coming…” Tigress grumbles as she disappears into the darkness.

Shiv smiled at her handiwork, Stargirl is lying unconscious at her feet, the unknown girl from earlier has disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Shiv chuckles softly as she motioned for Frankenstein to follow her.

“Fiddler… pull off the attack, mission accomplished,” Shiv ordered.

“Copy that,” the Fiddler replied.

Beth snapped out of her trance. She looks around, “Gosh… what happened… all I remember is… hearing someone playing music…” Beth tries to recall as she walks around. Then, she felt something, she looks down, her face turned to horror as she saw Rick laying on the ground unconscious. Chuck informed her that Rick is alive which relieved Beth.

“Hello, does anyone copy?” Beth asked frantically.

“Icicle Jr. hears reading you loud and clear, where are you at?”

“Hourman is down, I repeat, Hourman is down!” Beth said worryingly.

“Does anyone have eyes on Stargirl?” Cameron asked worried about his girlfriend’s safety. Then, he saw the Cosmic Staff floating towards him.

“Where’s Courtney?” Cameron asked the staff.

The staff led Cameron to Courtney, who lay unconscious on the ground. Cameron rushes over to Courtney, trying to feel her pulse, “Please be alive…” Cameron begged softly. Cameron felt Courtney’s pulse, relieved that she is alive. Cameron picked Courtney up and follows the staff, leading him to Beth and Rick, who was unconscious and lying on the ground.

“Beth, I found Courtney, she’s unconscious too,” Cameron informed.

“What do we do now?” Beth was panicking.

“We carry them to the Pit Stop…” Cameron said.

“People might see us!” Beth emphasized.

“I can help.”

Beth and Cameron turned around to see a red-suited girl with a lightning bolt symbol on her chest, wearing a red eye mask.

“What can you do?” asked Cameron sarcastically. “You are the one that caused the accident, aren’t you? The red blur?” Cameron asked.

“I… I…” the girl stammers.

“It was you, then…”

“Icicle… don’t jump to conclusions, we can work things out…” Beth tried to calm Cameron down.

“Listen… I know you’re upset but…” the girl began to speak but was cut off as a loud motor sound was heard. Cameron and Beth looked up. It was S.T.R.I.P.E. Cameron and Beth looked at each other smiling.

“Well… I see I’m not needed…” the girl said before speeding away into the woods.

“Wait…” Beth called out to the girl.

“Forget about her… I doubt that this would be the last time we will see her” Cameron said.

As the robot landed, Pat looked at them in horror. “Kids, let’s go now,” he said.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, NEW ISA HEADQUARTERS

Artemis couldn’t believe her eyes when she first stepped into her room, her parents were standing right in front of her. “Mom? Dad? You’re here,” Artemis went forward and hugged her parents.

“Oh, you’re wearing my suit, hmm… doesn’t suit you but I’m proud of you…” Paula said smiling at her daughter.

“We both are,” Larry agreed with his wife.

“So… I suppose those few date nights weren’t really date nights?” asked Artemis.

“Well… yes… We didn’t know how to tell you then… but… look, girl… we are here now… fighting for a better world… fighting injustice…” Larry said.

“I understand… Dr. Ito explained it to me…” Artemis said. There was a knock on the door.

“C’mon in,” Artemis said.

The door opened. It was Jordan. “Paula, Crusher… Oh… I see I’m interrupting your family time?”

“Don’t worry, Jordan, it’s fine,” Larry replied.

I… wanted to inform you that there will be a meeting in 2 hours, Artemis can come too, if you want her to,” said Jordan kindly.

“Of course, she’s coming, she deserves to know everything, after what she did to help,” Paula said.

“Sure, see you later,” Jordan said before closing the door. His heart was feeling down, seeing Larry and Paula, being with their daughter, telling her everything, being so joyful together, makes him think of what it could have been with Cameron.

As Jordan walks down the hallways, looking around the base. He ran into Dr. Ito. “Dr. Ito… I see you are very dedicated to Project: New America,” Jordan complimented.

“As I said before, I believe in the Injustice Society of America… but the question is, do you, Jordan?”

“What do you mean?” Jordan asked puzzled.

“I can feel hesitation in you, Jordan…” said Dr. Ito coldly.

“I used to think about my son’s final words to me… I’ve been thinking about it in prison… but I still believe Project: New America is the way,” Jordan said.

“Good… Well, see you at the table,” said Dr. Ito.

“Sure… ” Jordan continues to walk down the hallway, feeling conflicted.

THE PIT STOP

Beth, Cameron, and Barry were waiting at the Pit Stop as Barbara and Pat were with Courtney and Rick at the medical center.

“So… you all are superheroes?” asked Barry awkwardly.

“Yeah…” answered Beth while Cameron was fondling with Courtney’s suit, hoping that she is all right.

“That’s unbelievable, I mean… you all are just… 16” said Barry, amazed by the JSA.

“Most of us are 17, Barry,” Cameron informed.

“Oh, sorry about the misjudgment…” Barry apologized.

“Don’t worry at all, Barry,” replied Beth.

Cameron then noticed something glimmering on Barry’s finger, a ring with a lightning bolt symbol on it.

“Barry, what’s that ring?” asked Cameron.

“Uhm… I don’t know, when I woke up, I was wearing it…” Barry lied again, still thinking about how to tell them the truth.

The sound of a car pulling up was heard, it was Pat and Barbara.

“How are they?” Cameron asked as Pat and Barbara enters the garage.

“Both of them injured but fine, they are staying at the hospital overnight, they will be able to return tomorrow,” Pat informed.

“What happened out there?” asked Barbara who walked beside Pat.

The two teenagers began explaining the attack then the ambush and a red speedster turning up.

“Something doesn’t make sense here… why would the ISA draw you into the woods to ambush you but not capture or kill you?” Pat wondered aloud.

“Wait, I’ve got an idea… what if… they wanted to distract us, I remember Shiv telling us that they will keep us there until they are done with us…” Beth recalls.

“But from what?” Barbara wondered aloud.

Beth’s goggles flashed as Chuck informed Beth about something. “Oh no…”

“What is it Beth?” asked Barbara.

“Chuck says that there had been a breakout tonight, all of the ISA members escaped,” Beth revealed. “Reports just came in.”

“It was not just an ambush. It was a setup…” Cameron mutters.

“So, now the ISA could be anywhere?” asked Barbara.

“Yeah… things are getting bad…” Pat said.

“What about the speedster we saw? You sure you don’t remember a girl speedster?” asked Cameron. Barry’s head shot up at the mention of a speedster.

“No, the only speedster I’ve ever met was Jay Garrick,” Pat confirmed. Barry’s face expression was obvious to Cameron at the mention of speedsters. “-but he is dead.” Pat finished.

“I’m sure that she was the red blur that caused the accident,” Cameron said.

“We’re not even sure…” Beth reasoned.

“Cameron, I know you’re upset but we can’t jump to conclusions just like that,” Pat said.

“Yeah… you’re right… it’s just… I’m so frustrated…” Cameron said, trying to cool down.

“We all are…” Pat said. “Oh… I just remembered…” Pat went to his car and opened the boot, revealing the device he and Barry found earlier. “We found this while tracking down those weird lightning sightings, Barry here thinks that they are holographic projectors… Beth, what does Chuck thinks?”

Beth’s goggles scanned the device. “Barry’s theory is correct, it is a holographic projector,” Beth informed.

“We’re set up, the ISA is planning something big…” Pat said shaking his head in disbelief.

“Well, we won’t solve this problem tonight, but I got a question for you… Barry,” Cameron said, changing the topic.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“I saw your expression whenever we mentioned speedsters, and that ring on your finger, a lightning bolt symbol, you’re a speedster too, aren’t you?” Cameron asked cornering Barry.

“Barry… ever since you step in here, I felt that you weren’t telling us everything you know… so, please… tell us the truth now… nothing but the truth…” Pat said.

“Okay… this may be hard for you to understand… I’m not from this Earth…” Barry revealed.

“You’re an alien?” Cameron asked surprised.

“No… I’m from…”

“Another Earth?” Beth pipes in.

“Yeah, I’m from another Earth,” Barry said while amazed by Beth’s understanding ability.

“Another Earth… so the multiverse theory… it is real?” asked Pat in disbelief.

“Yeah…” Barry said.

“Beth?” Cameron asked.

“He is telling the truth…” Beth informed.

“Glad to know that, but I wanted to ask, what is this multiverse theory?” asked Cameron confused.

“Yeah… I’m as lost as Cameron here…” Barbara agreed.

“Well, let me explain…” Chuck said.

“What is…?” Barry asked startled.

“AI,” Pat explained.

“Oh, I see…”

Beth goggles project an image of the Earth.

“This is our Earth, it vibrates at a certain frequency, there are other Earths similar to ours yet different in many ways, vibrating at a different frequency, so they can’t we each other, yet they occupy the same space,” Chuck explained while projecting the multiverse.

“I still don’t get it,” Barbara said.

“Basically, there are many different versions of our Earth, it could be one where we lost the battle against the ISA, one where the Nazis won World War 2, the possibilities are infinite,” Beth explained.

“But, to cross over to another Earth, you’ll have to move so fast… Of course, you’re a speedster…” Pat realized.

“But that means that you can do it anytime right, why are you still here?” asked Cameron.

“I… came here by accident, I don’t know how I got here, and no idea how to get back,” revealed Barry.

“When were you going to tell us all this?” asked Cameron.

“Well, I didn’t plan on telling you all as, I didn’t know if I could trust you, but obviously I was wrong,” Barry confessed.

“What else you’re not telling us?” asked Pat curiously.

“I was the one that shot up lightning into the sky when I found your friends unconscious and carried them out of the car,” confessed Barry.

“Wait… so you knew that those lightning sightings we saw just now could possibly be made by speedsters?” asked Pat.

“I hoped so,” Barry said.

“Wait… so… do you know that girl speedster we saw just now?” asked Cameron impatiently.

“I… it’s complicated… but I don’t,” said Barry unsurely.

“Well, seems like things are getting a lot complicated,” Barbara sighed.

“I can’t think straight right now, there are too many things going on in my head right now…” Cameron said tiredly.

“How about this, we will talk about this tomorrow,” Beth said.

“Yeah… Beth’s right, we aren’t going to get anywhere like this…Beth, you need me to send you back?” Cameron asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” said Beth.

“All right, see you later, Cam,” Barbara said. Cameron nodded smilingly but behind his smile was pain and worries.

As Cameron gives Beth a ride home, Beth noticed that something is going on in Cameron’s mind.

“Cameron… is everything okay?” asked Beth concerned.

“No… how can I be okay? Courtney is injured… I didn’t protect her enough… My father is back… all this…I don’t even know what to do!” Cameron said angrily.

“Calm down, Cameron, you need to stop blaming yourself…” Beth comforted him.

“I know, but I can’t help but feel lost, four of us are injured, leaving me and you, for now, we got no clues nor trails to follow,” Cameron said.

“Don’t worry too much about it, rest well tonight, tomorrow, we will start looking… I’m sure… Courtney would want you to rest well,” Beth said.

“You’re right,” Cameron said after a while. “Thanks… Beth.”

“You’re welcome… see you tomorrow then,” said Beth as she exited the car.

“Yeah, bye…” Cameron replied his mind still on Courtney as he drives back to the Whitmore-Dugan’s house.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, NEW ISA HEADQUARTERS

Artemis followed her parents down the hallways, it felt both familiar and new being with her parents now. As she follows them down the stairs, they entered the ISA meeting room. She looks around, Cindy, Jordan, Steven, Dr. Ito, and Isaac was already there.

“Ah… the Crocks, please have a seat…” Jordan welcomed.

Artemis and her family sat down at the table, next to each other, with Artemis in the middle of her parents.

“Well, today is certainly a great day for us, as Dr. Ito finally managed to break us out, and he says that he has a plan to not just restart Project: New America, but to enlarge the scale of it, Dr. Ito, if you may,” Jordan said.

“Of course… It’s good to see you all here again, with some younger faces… Anyway, before we explain the plan, I would like to introduce someone first, he is the true mastermind behind your breakout,” said Ito.

“What do you mean by “we”?” asked Larry puzzled.

Dr. Ito pressed a button on the remote, changing the screen in front of them, connecting to a call.

“Hello, fellow Injustice Society members,” a voice spoke.

“Hello, but with due respect… Why can’t we see your face?” asked Larry sarcastically earning a glare from Jordan.

“My identity is not relevant to this project, it even might affect how all of this end,” explained the voice.

“So, how do we address you?” asked Jordan.

“Call me… Zoom.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The JSA are recovering from the previous defeat at the hands of Shiv, Tigress and Frankenstein while trying to come up with a plan to investigate the potential ISA members in their school.

EARTH-PRIME, STAR LABS, CENTRAL CITY

“So, you are telling us, that we have no idea where or when Barry is?” asked Iris with her arms crossed.

It’s been days now, and Cisco and Nash seem to have no idea where Barry could be.

“We’ve been trying everything we can! Okay?” Cisco said frustrated.

“How could you not…”

“You think I’m not worried, he’s my friend! Iris… You think I’m not worried about Central City’s safety! Godspeed is still out there, Hell even Thawne could be still around! Just… stop okay, we are doing our best…” Cisco yelled.

“Babe, calm down,” Kamilla said placing her hand on Cisco's shoulder.

“Your girlfriend is right, Ramon, we won’t get anywhere like this,” Nash agreed.

“Hey, guys…” Allegra interrupted. “Uhm… did you guys notice that there were some cameras down?” she asked while her eyes were fixed on the screen.

“Will check on that later…” Cisco sighed.

“Wait… what if… the speed force didn’t cause Barry’s disappearance?” Chester proposed.

“What do you mean?” asked Nash.

“Barry disappeared into a portal looking thing, right? And a couple of cameras down, what if… there was an intruder that night?” Chester explained

“You’re saying that this was a setup?” asked Cisco.

“That is a possibility, but, if there was an intruder, he managed to get rid of Barry, or at least send him somewhere else, why can’t we contact Barry, and why no evil meta had turned up? It’s the perfect time for them to strike yet…” Caitlin said.

“Maybe, wait what if… the multiverse still existed?” asked Nash.

“What do you mean? All the Earth had merged into one…” Cisco said a little annoyed.

“I know, but how can we be sure? We have no way to find out,” Nash said.

“Oh gosh… I wish I have my vibe powers right now…” Cisco said frustrated.

“But, even if we Barry is on another Earth, it would take us forever to find him, we have no idea which Earth he is on,” Iris said.

“Iris… we can’t even find a way to confirm the existence of other Earths now, let alone trying to find him,” Cisco slumped back down on the chair, looking distressed.

The group of people looked at each other, knowing that this conversation is going nowhere, the group slowly dispersed, leaving Cisco and Nash alone to figure things out.

EARTH-2, BLUE VALLEY, NEBRASKA

It was an early Saturday morning. Artemis was jogging around the town like she usually does. Her mind thinking about what a crazy night it has been. She went against the JSA last night, while her parents and the other ISA members broke out of custody, and then the meeting. It was just so much information to take in, her mind was filled and overwhelmed by the entire events of last night. As she jogged by the row of shops, the girl tried to think of something else, but her mind kept on going back to the ISA. Artemis felt weird, she knew that the ISA intentions are good, but something didn’t feel right. Then, a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Artemis? Is that you?”

Artemis smiled and turned around, it was Jesse, in her running outfit.

“Jesse? Fancy seeing you here,” Artemis said smiling.

“Fancy seeing you here too, so I suppose you jog through the town every weekend morning?” asked Jesse.

“Yeah, it helps me to keep in shape and keep my mind off things,” Artemis replied slowing down a little.

“Things like?” asked Jesse curiously.

“Well, being the only girl on the team wasn't exactly as great as it looked,” Artemis said plainly.

“I see, how are you so sporting? Cause where I come from, girls are hardly this active in sports.” Jesse asked as both of them walked.

“Well, my mother was a gym coach, and my father was a star athlete, so... You get the idea.” Artemis said.

“Wow... You have some active parents... I'm envious,” Jesse fake pouted.

“Don't be, I'm sure life as the daughter of a renowned scientist is more exciting,” Artemis chuckles.

“You have no idea how dangerous it is though, I was almost killed by an explosion in my father's lab,” Jesse replied.

“Really? What happened?” Artemis asked concerned and surprised.

“My father was developing something new, and it backfired, I was electrocuted, and my mother was killed instantly,” Jesse revealed. “ Luckily, after weeks in a coma, my father manages to wake me up.”

“Wow... Must be hard...”

“Yeah... That happened around 6 months ago.”

“That's not too long ago...” Artemis pondered.

“Yeah... Waking up was quite a tough time... A lot of work to catch up...my body system was messed up... Facing the fact that my mother is gone...” Jesse recalled.

“Is this the reason you moved here? To get away from the bad memories?” Artemis asked curiously.

“Well... It was my father that wanted to leave, he was so pained from the death of my mother,” Jesse said.

“Wow... I feel sorry for you... Really...” Artemis tried to express her condolence.

“Thanks, Artemis... It's nice knowing you... So, what about your family?” Jesse asked, changing the topic.

“Well, this is kind of hard to explain to you... Uhm...” Artemis said, pondering on how to tell Jesse.

“You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, I won't mind,” Jesse said.

“No... It's just complicated... Well to put it a simple way... I live alone,” Artemis revealed. She hated the thought of lying to Jesse, who had just revealed her life to her.

“Oh... I see... It must be lonely then...”

“Got used to it, but I still get lonely sometimes,” Artemis said.

“Hey, how about I come over to your house for the weekend, you know, for a sleepover?” Jesse offered.

“Hm... Sounds like a great idea... Never done those though,” said Artemis.

“Don't worry, I am no expert either,” Jesse chuckles. “So, you on?”

“Yeah... Sure, you can come over anytime when you are really,” Artemis replied cheerfully.

The girls continue their jog, more like their stroll while chatting happily.

BLUE VALLEY MEDICAL CENTER 

Courtney was laying on the bed, thinking about the night before, remembering how it all went wrong.

“Cindy… she was supposed to be dead… she was thrown right into the depths of the machine… she went down a hero… but now… what is it that I’m missing…” Courtney’s mind was unable to rest. Remember the day the new JSA took down the ISA synaptic amplifier.

Courtney and Yolanda were dueling Dragon King on the bridge of the machine as it the machine beginning to crumble. Unable to get past the hooded figure without leaving anyone behind. It was a stalemate as Courtney was knocked down while attempting to fly off again and again. Dragon King was just too strong. Dragon King then stabbed Yolanda in her shoulder, before pulling the sword out. Yolanda groans in pain as Courtney was fighting Dragon King while trying to find a way to pass him.

“You only came back here to meet your doom, Stargirl,” Dragon King said menacingly while sword fighting against Courtney.

“We wouldn't die that easily!” Courtney grunted as she fires a shot at Dragon King, who managed to dodge it swiftly. Dragon King jumped up and punched Courtney, making the blondie hit the floor.

“Did you think we would just kill you and your friends after what you all have done to us? We are going to torture you, Stargirl... You and your friends... You will wish you're dead,” Dragon King raised his fist, preparing to land the final blow. Then, a blade cuts through the front of his chest from behind. Dragon King slumped, laying on the floor, revealing Cindy whose blade was coated with blood from stabbing her father in his heart.

“Cindy?” Courtney said surprised.

“Get out of here, I'm buying you some time!” Cindy said.

Courtney immediately got up, running towards Yolanda, who was trying to stand up in pain.

“Yolanda, are you okay?” asked Courtney worried.

“Yeah... Let's get out of here,” Yolanda groans as she got up, holding her shoulder. Looking at Courtney then at Cindy, with a look of both surprise and disgust on her face.

The two girls run towards the end of the bridge, with Cindy following them behind. As they reached the door, a slashing of blades was heard, the trio looked around in fear. It was Dragon King, his wound on his chest has disappeared completely, the blood fresh on his attire. He was wielding two katanas preparing to attack them.

“Go! I'll take him! You have to catch the others!” Cindy said. Courtney and Yolanda hesitated as the entire room shook. “Go!” Cindy said desperately as Dragon King began moving towards them.

“Thank you, Cindy,” Courtney said, looking at Cindy.

“No... Thank you, Court, and... I'm sorry... I am...” Cindy apologized before slashing the controls, shutting the door.

“Cindy!”

“We got to go!”

What the girls heard next as they left was the clashing of swords, and the sound of the bridge collapsing.

Courtney remembered that she returned to the depths of the destroyed machine to look for Cindy, but all she found was a piece of her wrist blade. Courtney kept it as a remembrance of the brunette.

Then, a knocking was heard on the door, interrupting her thoughts, Cameron, her boyfriend, walked in.

“Hey, Cam, here to take me home?” Courtney asked smiling at the sight of her boyfriend.

“Court, Yeah, Hey, I’m sorry, really sorry…” Cameron began to apologize.

“For what?” Courtney asked looking puzzled.

“I didn’t protect you enough…” Cameron said.

“Cam... don't put it on yourself, none of us were prepared for last night,” Courtney reassured.

“How’s your arm?” asked Cameron changing the subject.

“Well… it will heal…” Courtney replied, looking at the pained expression on Cameron's face, she could tell that something was wrong. “Cameron is there something you want to tell me?” asked Courtney concerned.

“I… will tell you later,” Cameron said as she helped Courtney into a wheelchair.

“How’s Rick?” asked Courtney.

“Pat is with him now, he is fine, his arm was treated, they are at Yolanda’s ward visiting her,” Cameron said as he pushed Courtney out of the ward, carrying her stuff.

“Let’s go pay her a visit, she needs to know…” said Courtney.

While Cameron was pushing Courtney on the wheelchair to the ward Yolanda and Henry are in, he couldn’t help but think about his father. Cameron could remember so clearly, that his father nearly killed Courtney and her family, he threatened to drop her girlfriend’s mom from a building, he almost frozen Pat to death and nearly killed Courtney, but he knew that his father still cares for him, yet wants him to understand his ways. Cameron remembers the final words he said to him before he was sent to prison, yet his father still thinks Project New America is the way, at least based on the last conversation they had.

Cameron knocked on the ward door before entering, Beth, Rick, and Pat were already inside, talking to Yolanda.

“Court? Oh my… are you, all right?” Yolanda asked, shocked at the sight of her best friend's injuries.

“Yeah, I’m fine… just a couple of burns and bruises…” Courtney replied as Cameron pushes her to the side of Yolanda’s bed.

“I’m feeling so bad right now… I should’ve been there to help you…” Yolanda said regretfully.

“Hey… don’t feel bad…” Courtney said.

“Pat… should we tell them here?” asked Cameron.

“Tell us about what?” asked Rick who was sitting down on a chair, his shoulder was bandaged.

“Uhm… guys… this may be hard news to take in…” Pat said as he began to explain everything that happened and was discovered last night.

WHITMORE-DUGAN’S HOUSE

Barry was on the family laptop, trying to find out anything that could help him while Mike and Barbara were at his side, helping him.

“Okay, your Earth has no Central City, no STAR Labs… Nothing in relevance that could help me get back to my Earth…” Barry sighed while browsing the net.

“Uhm… if you don’t mind me asking… how did you get your powers?” asked Mike curiously while eyeing the screen.

“Well… I was struck by lightning the night a particle accelerator exploded,” Barry explained.

“A particle what now?” Mike asked confused.

“Uhm… it’s complicated…” Barry replied, not knowing how to explain the matter to a 13-year-old boy.

“Yeah… everything seems complicated…” Barbara sighed.

“By the way Barbara, if you don’t mind me asking, how did Courtney and her friends get into this life?” asked Barry who couldn’t believe the fact that a group of teenagers is running around as superheroes.

“Well… to make a long story short… my husband used to be part of a group of heroes known as the Justice Society of America. After they died… my husband kept his friend’s staff, which only worked for him… and when we moved here, Courtney found the staff and, it works for her, she began to take up the mantle ever since then and recruiting others into the new JSA,” explained Barbara.

“Wow… how teenagers to willingly get into this kind of life, it’s unbelievable…” Barry said in awe.

“Yeah… Barbara was so shocked and mad when she discovered Courtney’s and dad's secret life… I was surprised too,” Mike said.

“I was really mad… but when I saw the country in danger and she and her friends were the only ones that could do anything at that time… I realized that she had to do it… even she could get herself killed but…,” Barbara said.

“Wow… your daughter, Courtney, and her friends saved an entire country?” Barry was even more impressed.

“Technically… yes… from the Injustice Society brainwashing,” Mike added.

“Injustice Society? Who even came up with the names?” Barry asked half-smiling.

“No idea. Sounds cheesy right?” asked Mike jokingly.

“So, this group of people escaped last night, right?” asked Barry.

“Yeah, seems like our life is going to get messy again…” Mike sighed.

“Well you know, since I’m going to be stuck here for a while, perhaps I can help,” offered Barry.

“Yeah, that would be nice… especially with half of the team down, we are going to need all the help we can get,” Barbara said. “Thank you, Barry.”

“Don’t mention it, I hope I can be of help,” Barry replied.

BLUE VALLEY MEDICAL CENTER

“So… let me get his straight…” Rick began. “The ISA escaped last night while we are fighting a diversion, this person who turned up at your house with no memories… Ben,” “It’s Barry,” Yolanda interrupted. “Whatever… revealed that there is not one Earth but multiple versions of it and he is from one of them and he is a speedster… no the most important thing to focus on right now is the fact that the ISA is out right now,” Rick finished slumping on the chair, sighing at how terrible the situation is.

“All of them escaped?” asked Courtney still in disbelief.

“Latest reports from our FBI contact came in saying that the base itself was blown to pieces, the staff there are either missing or found dead,” revealed Pat.

“Wait, why hasn’t the government put out wanted poster of them yet?” asked Rick puzzled.

“Our contact says that everything about them has been wiped, info, stats, pictures, identify of them, plus the government doesn’t want the country to know that they are on the loose, it could cause a huge turmoil again,” explained Pat. “Plus, it would affect the lives of any living relatives they have.”

“This is bad,” Yolanda said shaking her head.

“I agree… but we can’t just wait for something to happen… we need to make a move…” Cameron said.

“But… we have nothing to go on from… we have no trails to follow…” Rick protested.

“Wait… we do…” Beth interrupted Rick.

“What are you going on about?” asked Courtney.

“Let’s think about it… There was Shiv… which was Cindy… Tigress, a Frankenstein and a violin-playing person,” Beth explained. “The old Tigress we fought a year ago was detained… so this Tigress. might be related to the older Tigress…”

“Crusher and Paula have a daughter…” Pat recalled suddenly.

“Artemis Crock?” Courtney asked unsurely.

“It’s just a possibility, and there is the violin villain,” Beth continued.

“The Fiddler? But we found Anaya Bowin dead in our house,” Pat questioned puzzled.

“Wait she got a son, doesn’t she?” Yolanda asked.

“Isaac, isn’t it?” Cameron added.

“Yeah… but that guy doesn’t strike me as a villain though…” Rick said.

“Well, Rick… bad guys don’t have the words, bad guys, written on their faces,” Yolanda joked sarcastically.

“Yolanda got a point, they don’t, but we have some suspects,” Beth agreed with Yolanda.

“So, Artemis and Isaac are our primary suspects,” Cameron added.

“And any other previous ISA kids… oh… except for Cameron and Henry,” Beth added after noticing Cameron.

“I wish Henry was awake now… we could really use his powers for this,” Courtney said.

“Yeah… too bad that accident happened… how is he by the way?” asked Rick.

“He has been showing signs of small movements yesterday,” Yolanda said. “The doctors say that this may be a sign that he might wake up soon.”

“That’s good news,” Courtney said smiling.

“Even though, we can’t wait for Henry to wake up,” Cameron said while looking at Henry.

“I agree with Cameron here,” Rick agreed. “The ISA might be planning something already. We need to move fast.”

“Wait… guys, how do you even plan on getting any answers from them? Aside from spying on them, which might cause a lot of problems. We don’t even know them well enough to start a conversation with them,” Courtney reasoned.

“Court is right, if we are to do this, we can’t go straight and ask them about anything or else they might suspect something,” Pat agreed.

“Don’t worry, we won’t,” Rick assured. “We’re not that dumb.”

“Yeah, we won’t worry, when “dumb” is your middle name,” Yolanda roasted jokingly.

“You punk…” Rick faked scowled while the others laughed while looking at the two of them having a go at each other.

Courtney looks at her friends, still so cheerful, even when things are so complicated. A feeling of guilt and fear fluttered in her mind.

WHITMORE-DUGAN’S HOUSE

Courtney was laying on her bed, with her staff keeping her company, her mind still processing the events that had happened. Then, someone knocked on her room door.

“Court... You there?” It was Pat.

“Yeah... Come in,” Courtney said.

The door opened; Pat walked in.

“Court... You okay?” asked Pat concerned.

“Was I that obvious?” Courtney looked at Pat half-smiling.

“Yeah... You know if you want to talk about it...”

“It's just... I felt like we've done nothing to stop the ISA, our efforts were nothing... I know we delayed them, but we didn't stop them...” Courtney said, feeling down.

“Court...” Pat sighed as he pulled a chair from Courtney's desk and sat down beside Courtney's bed. “Life doesn't always go the way you want it to... The only thing you can do is to move forward... The old JSA always had this problem, we were all tired and feeling bad about it every time the ISA shows up again. This is part of the life of being a hero... Don't blame yourself for what had happened Court... It won't change anything... You need to move forward and learn from the past,” Pat said as Courtney looked at Pat admiringly.

“I understand now, thanks... Pat,” Courtney said.

“You're welcome Court, get some rest, and don't worry too much, okay?” Pat asked, concerned about his daughter.

“Okay, Pat, wake me up for dinner,” Courtney said, snuggling on her bed.

“No prob,” Pat replied as he closed the door.

As Pat walked downstairs, Barry was in the living room, still looking for answers on the web.

“Hey, Barry... You find anything useful yet?” asked Pat.

“Nothing yet... How is your daughter?” Barry asked, feeling sympathetic for the girl.

“She is fine, just depressed of the events from last night,” Pat explained.

“Hey... I'm sorry, really, I didn't know turning up here would have caused so much trouble.

“How did you end up here? If you don't mind me asking,” Pat asked curiously.

“Well... I was at the lab, doing a test run, and halfway through, something happened. I got pulled into a breach... A portal and I ended up here,” explained Barry.

“So, I guess that you've been in this life for years?” asked Pat.

“Yeah... Around 6 years.”

“What's your alias by the way?” asked Pat.

“The Flash,” Barry said.

“That's funny, the JSA once had someone like you, Jay Garrick...” Pat recalled.

“Oh... I see...” Barry said.

“Well, now I look at your hand, judging from the ring, you are married too?”

“Yeah... Gosh... My friends and my wife must be so worried right now,” Barry sighed.

“Wait, you must've known about the multiverse right, you guys must have a way of traveling between worlds,” Pat concluded.

“Well, it's not that simple...there was a crisis, the multiverse was destroyed and reborn again... But after that, my friends could not pick up any readings of other earth, and we thought that there was only 1 earth left...and obviously, we were wrong,” Barry explained.

“Don't worry Barry, I'm sure we will find a way to get you home,” Pat assured.

“Yeah... Hope so,” Barry mutters as his mind was on Iris and the rest of Team Flash.

CROCKS' HOUSE

Artemis was down in the house secret training area, beneath the house, doing some target practices and fighting training. Then her phone rang, Artemis picked it up, it was Jesse.

“Hey, Jesse... Oh... You're going to come over at 6? Yeah... No prob... Call me again when you reached my house. Yeah... See you later,” Artemis conversed with Jesse quickly.

Artemis placed her bow and arrows back to where she usually keeps them, in her parent’s armory. She locks the door, making sure that the door to the basement is hidden and locked. Artemis looked at the clock, she has 1 hour to prepare herself. Artemis looked around the house, it was kind of messy. “Yeah... I better make this place presentable...” Artemis thought to herself.

CHAPEL'S HOUSE

Beth was analyzing how to possibly find out if Artemis and Isaac are part of the ISA. As she was talking to Chuck about a potential solution to this problem, someone knocked on her room's door.

“Beth? You there?” It was her mother.

“Come in...” Beth said, focused on drafting a plan.

“Um... JSA stuff?” asked Bridget, as she opened the door and saw that Beth was wearing her goggles and focusing on her tablet.

“Yeah...” Beth replied.

Beth's parents had discovered their daughter's superheroine life not long after the JSA destroyed the synaptic amplifier because Beth left her goggles on the table carelessly, letting her mother discover them. It took quite a while for them to accept the fact, but after hearing what Beth has accomplished from Pat, they began to understand their daughter’s motivation, letting her be in this life. Although Beth was spending less time with her parent then she used to.

“Pat told me about last night, you all had quite a night... Beth... Are you okay?” asked Bridget.

“Yeah... I'm fine, not hurt,” Beth replied, looking at her mom.

“You know... If there is anything... You can tell us... Beth,” Bridget said looking concerned.

“Don't worry, you needn't worry about me... I am fine,” Beth said. “You're already busy with your work, I can handle myself.”

“Just... Stay safe, all right?” Bridget asked concerned.

“Don't worry, mom, I will,” Beth replied before her mom closed the door.

“Chuck, how about we befriend them?” Beth asked.

“In this scenario, I would say that the chances of this backfiring are quite high if there were to find out, plus, it would really be too obvious,” the AI replied.

“How about we befriend the person that is friends with them?” Beth asked.

“Hmm… this would be a lot better,” the AI agreed.

“Sounds like we got a plan, Chuck, but first, let’s observe our suspect,” Beth said as she swipes out her tablet sending a message into the JSA group chat.

ISA HEADQUARTERS, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

The adults ISA members were having a small meeting, Jordan, Ito, Larry, Paula, and Steven were there.

“I don't get this plan... At all...and they could have killed or captured them on spot, but why didn't they?” Steven protested.

“We're not to bring any of them here until we track down and capture the two speedsters, and we can't make our move until Henry wakes up,” Ito explained.

“Well... This plan seems complicated... Why can't we just kidnap him? Quick and easy,” asked Larry.

“The idea is not to attract attention until everything is set in motion...” Jordan said. “At least that's what he said.”

“I don't like this, who is this person anyway? This person couldn’t possibly be offering his help for free,” Steven said unconvinced.

“Why can't we just capture all of them now?” asked Larry.

“Hell, I can't wait to torture them, to slit their skins piece by piece,” Paula breaths sadistically.

“First, that will attract trouble, and second, they are essential to help us find and prepare the two speedsters,” Dragon King said slowly and patiently.

“Yeah... We know... But how... Your pal Zoom didn't explain how and why.”

“Crusher... Stop,” Jordan warned. Larry looks at Jordan then stopped talking.

“I understand your doubts about him, I had my doubts too, but do we really have any other way now? I agree with Ito on this, one simple mistake might bring us down again, we need to work together, for the greater good,” Jordan said. He looks at the couple and remembered something that he needs to instruct. “I understand that some of the younger generations are in the ISA now, but we can't tell them the full details yet, precautions must be taken... meeting adjourned.”

CROCKS' HOUSE

Artemis opened the door the let Jesse in. Jesse was carrying a bag and tumbler.

“Wow, your house looks fine,” Jesse said.

“Really, I thought you would have seen better houses?” asked Artemis.

“Well, my family lead a simple life,” Jesse replied.

“So, what do you want to do?” asked Artemis.

“I game with anything you want to do,” Jesse said as she puts down her bag by the couch.

“Hmm… Do you want to see the house?” asked Artemis.

“Sure,” Jesse replied cheerfully.

“Follow me,” Artemis motioned.

“So, the dining room is here, the bathroom is there, and if you follow me upstairs, hold on, the gym is there,” Artemis introduced.

“Your house has a gym? That’s cool,” Jesse said surprised.

“Well, I told you how active were my parents… duh…” Artemis chuckles.

“Wow… your house is big, it must have felt lonely, living here alone now,” Jesse said.

“So, what do we do?” asked Artemis.

“Hmm~ How about a movie,” asked Jesse.

“Well I got Netflix, what type of movie are you thinking about?” asked Artemis as she walked downstairs to the living room.

“This may be weird for girls like me but… I like to watch horror movies,” confessed Jesse.

“Same… wow, we have a lot in common,” Artemis said smiling as she turned the TV on.

“I feel that tonight is going to be great,” Jesse said smiling at Artemis.

BLUE VALLEY MEDICAL CENTER

Yolanda was sleeping when she heard his voice again.

“Yolanda... I've been thinking about you... Do you remember what I said to you, how I was sorry about everything...? I really am...” The scene slowly formed in Yolanda's mind. Yolanda found herself in her suit in the alleyway to the machine.

“He was everything to me too... Do you know that? Montez?” Yolanda turned around on hearing the familiar cold voice, it was Brainwave.

Yolanda was scared, she knew that it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Yolanda immediately tried to slash Brainwave's throat. As she was about to strike him, she was frozen on spot, unable to move as Brainwave got close to her, cupping her face then placing his hand on her head.

“You’re are a fool, girl, thinking that you could kill me this easily… ah, you want revenge… for what happened to Henry…I understand that feeling very well too…” Brainwave said as he flung Yolanda crashing into the wall.

Yolanda was crawling on the ground, then Brainwave pulled her towards him. Yolanda felt scared, trying to find a way to get up, to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

“It's your fault that Henry is like this now, no one is to blame for what is going to happen next but you!” Brainwave said menacingly as Yolanda yelled from the pain coursing through her body as Brainwave touched her head. She woke up immediately, panting, she was both scared and in tears.

Yolanda looked at Henry, she was filled with guilt again. It has been the umpteen time that she has these nightmares here. Then, she heard a voice echoed through her head, “Don't worry Yolanda, stay strong...” Yolanda couldn't tell if she was imagining things or if the voice was just a memory, but she felt peaceful and lays on her bed, drifting to sleep.

WHITMORE-DUGAN'S HOUSE

It was dinner time. Courtney and her family were eating dinner with Barry and Cameron while chatting about their life.

“So... I ran back in time again... To stop my past self from saving my mother, creating another Flashpoint,” Barry was telling the family about his life as the Flash.

“Wow... This time-traveling stuff is messed up...” Cameron said. “Must have been hard for you... Can't blame you, I would have done anything to save my mother if I can.”

“Yeah... That is when I discovered the consequences of my actions, I didn't manage to change everything back though... That is one of the many troubles I faced after that...”

“You know... I thought that listening to this history lesson was going to be boring, but I'm quite interested...” Mike piped up.

“Mike...” Courtney groans at her stepbrother.

“Yeah... The thing that I learned from all of this is, just because you can do something, doesn't mean that you should do it,” Barry said.

“Well said, Barry,” Pat agreed.

The conversation goes on as Barry tells them about his adventures. Barry was feeling surprised that somebody would be interested to hear his stories. After dinner, Cameron and Courtney were going to get some schoolwork done in Courtney's room. At least that was what they told the others.

“Hey, Court, you all right?” asked Cameron still concerned for his girlfriend. He cradled his girlfriend softly, who was sitting on the chair.

“Yeah, feeling a lot better now,” Courtney replied smiling like her bright usual self.

“I am glad to hear that,” Cameron said smiling back.

“I’m sure you are, Cam,” Courtney replied.

There was silence between the couple until Courtney spoke. “Why does it seems that we always get the mood after having a tough and rough day?”

“Well… you are the horny one, I didn’t even say anything about doing it…” Cameron joked.

“Really, you always do this, when you want it~” Courtney flirted.

“But, in all seriousness, you’re injured, are you sure…”

“Come on… Cam… My hand is injured, this does not mean my lower half is injured,” Courtney said, getting up and laying down on the bed.

“You are one active girl~” Cameron smiled at his girlfriend.

“It’s your fault though~” Courtney chuckles.

“Is it now?” Cameron asked as he pretended to walk out of the room.

“Hey, hey! Wait… Don’t leave yet,” Courtney pleaded playfully.

“You know you are more of a tease than I right?” asked Cameron chuckling.

“Hmm~ Perhaps~,” Courtney said smiling as Cameron got onto the bed, snuggling her back, showering her with kisses.

CROCKS' HOUSE

“Wow… that was…a thrill,” Jesse said as the movie credits rolled on.

“Some horror movie watcher you are… shouting and screaming like a pussy, you should have seen your face,” Artemis jokingly roasted, nudging Jesse ribs playfully.

“Ha, funny you mentioned it… You screamed together with me too…” Jesse nudged Artemis lightly. The girls were snuggling on the couch with blankets and pillows. Artemis was holding a bowl with some popcorn left.

“Wow… it’s just 8, we have a long night to go,” Artemis said looking at the clock.

“Hmm… you know we could always try out new stuff,” Jesse said as she got up, stretching herself.

“How about we decide in my room,” said Artemis.

“Yeah… To think about it I haven’t seen your room yet Artemis,” said Jesse as she got up and followed Artemis.

“Well, as you can see, there’s isn’t anything special about my room, just an average room,” Artemis said as they entered her bedroom.

“Looks fine,” said Jesse.

Jesse said looking at the pictures on Artemis wall. There was a picture of Artemis, in her green attire. Jesse looks at the photos.

“Hey, Artemis… you seem to tie your hair down in a braid often huh?” asked Jesse curiously.

“Yeah… well, my mother used to braid my hair when I was younger and it kind of grew on me,” Artemis said.

“I haven’t really seen any pictures of your mom and dad though,” said Jesse.

“Uhm… I remember having one, oh, right here,” Artemis pointed to another photo. It was a family photo they took at a football game.

“Oh… wow, your parents are fit,” said Jesse.

“Yeah… they are,” agreed Artemis.

“Hmm… I wonder how I look with I braided my hair like that,” wondered Jesse.

“Hmm… I can try to braid your hair like my mother used to do for me,” Artemis offered.

“Well, I’m open to trying new things anyway,” Jesse said getting on the bed with Artemis following her.

Jesse sat down cross-legged on the bed as Artemis kneeled behind her and began to braid Jesse’s hair.

“Hmm… this brings back so many memories,” said Artemis as she braided Jesse’s hair.

“I’m sure I do. Hey, by the way, have you heard what happened last night?” asked Jesse casually.

Artemis gulped for a moment before replying, “No, what happened,” she asked.

“Well, there was a light show going downtown last night, someone was burning stuff, then the group of heroes showed up, and there was a huge fight,” recalled Jesse.

Artemis knew exactly what Jesse was talking about, because she was there, but fighting “the group of heroes”. “Oh, that… yeah, I remember now… that’s weird, it has been almost a year since something like that happened,” said Artemis.

“Wow, life here must have been interesting when they first showed up,” said Jesse.

“Yeah, people were in chaos… not knowing whether they could trust them… some people do still doubt them now,” Artemis said. “Wait… do you not know about this?” asked Artemis curiously.

“No, I mean, they were rumors of these sightings, but the government always blur them out by covering them up I suppose,” Jesse said.

“Hmm… I expect you were surprised when you first moved here?” asked Artemis trying to sway the conversation from the topic.

“Yeah,” Jesse said.

“So, what do you think of Blue Valley High so far?” asked Artemis casually.

“Well, it’s fine, I suppose, the boys in the football team is kind of annoying me though,” Jesse said.

“Really? Pretty sure they are trying to flirt with you,” Artemis chuckles.

“Ha… If they are thinking of hitting me up, let them dream on,” Jesse joked.

“Hey… You’re not the first, I remember when I first joined the team, one boy got on the wrong side of me while trying, I gave him a kick to his balls,” Artemis said.

“What? Really? Wow… that’s wicked,” Jesse laughed. “I imagine you got into trouble for that.”

“Yeah, but it was worth it… Hey I’m done, take a look,” said Artemis after finishing braiding Jesse’s hair.

“Wow, it actually looks good on me, don’t you think?” asked Jesse looking at her hairstyle in a mirror.

“You know what, you’re right, it does,” Artemis chuckles.

“I’m going to keep my hair like this for the night,” Jesse decided.

“Hey, you do you, I’m fine with it… Wanna chill out on the balcony?” asked Artemis.

“Yeah… sure,” Jesse got down the bed, and followed Artemis to the balcony.

“You have snacks?” asked Jesse.

“Way ahead of you,” Artemis said as she opened the door to the balcony.

“Wow, the setup is nice…” Jesse praised. “We’re going to be up here for a while,” Jesse chuckled.

“Yeah, we are,” Artemis replied smiling as she lays on the chair.

The two friends were on the balcony, looking across the street, at the night sky. Unknown to them, they were being spied by someone.

“Pat! Hey… I see Artemis,” Beth nudged Pat, who was asleep on the car seat.

“Really? Finally…” Pat yawned.

“Wait there is another person with her… Chuck zoom in,” Beth said. “Wait, that’s the new girl Rick was talking about…”

“A new girl?” Pat asked.

“I think her name is Jesse, if I remember correctly, can you scan her Chuck?”

“I can, Beth. Jesse Chambers, 16 years old, daughter of Harrison Chambers and Belle Chambers,” Chuck informed.

“Any info on her that could be connected to the ISA?” asked Beth.

“No, Beth,” the AI replied.

“They seems to be good friends already though” Pat observed.

“Well, at least we discovered something,” Beth said smiling.

“You got a plan?” asked Pat.

“I have a plan,” Beth confirmed. “Let’s go.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Recoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the JSA slowly recovers from the defeat, the began to put their plans into motion. Meanwhile, Barry and Pat stumble upon another discovery.

THE PIT STOP

It’s Monday morning. Beth called for a meeting at the Pit Stop before the team headed to school in the morning. The others were both surprised and interested in Beth's discovery and plans.

"So, you are proposing that we befriend this new girl to get close to Artemis?" asked Courtney curiously.

"Yes, exactly," Beth said.

"Uhm, don't we have another choice, one that doesn't require us to take such a long time to do?" asked Rick.

"I hate to say this, but we don't... unless Henry wakes up," Beth sighed.

"The ISA might be doing something now!" Cameron said frustratedly.

"What choice do we have?" asked Beth.

"We do this any other way, we could put the ISA on alert," Courtney added.

"Wait... what about Isaac?" asked Rick.

"I can keep a lookout on Isaac, we are friends," Beth said.

"Wait... there is no way... the ISA couldn't... Brainwave is dead... how are they supposed to... you know... carry out their plan?" asked Courtney curiously.

"I remember my father saying that he could still save America... they must have another plan..." Cameron concluded.

"Then they are not ready yet if not, they would have started already," Rick added.

"Chuck, are you picking up any energy outburst yet?" asked Beth.

"No, I have not, I am still scanning for any potential ISA activity," the AI answered.

"Something feels off," Cameron muttered.

"What is it, Cam?" Courtney asked.

"Henry and Yolanda accident, this red blur, two speedsters and now this... don't you guys think that Barry might be one of the ISA?" asked Cameron.

"There is no way to tell, besides, if he was planning to kill us or capture us, he would've done it already," Beth said. Rick and Courtney agreed.

“Plus, I would have known if Barry Allen was lying,” Chuck spoke.

"I still don't trust him," Cameron said frowning.

"Where is Barry anyway?" asked Rick curiously.

"He is running through the woods to see if he could find anything, Pat is with him," Courtney informed.

"This early?" Rick said surprisingly.

"Our best-case scenario is that the ISA aren't ready yet, but if they are, we need to prepare and be ready for anything to happen," Courtney said.

“What about the girl speedster we saw that night?” asked Cameron.

“She seems to be helping us,” Courtney said.

“Wait I remember something, I confronted her about the accident, it must be her,” Cameron said.

“Cameron, I know you’re upset but we must not jump to conclusions…” Rick said.

“Wait… let me replay the conversation between Cameron and the girl that night,” Chuck interrupted the group.

“You can do that?” asked Cameron surprised.

“Yeah, he can,” Beth answered smiling.

“I can help,” a girl's voice spoke

“What can you do?” asked Cameron.

“You are the one that caused the accident, aren’t you? The red blur?” Cameron asked again after pausing for a while.

“I… I…” the girl was heard stammering.

“It was you, then…” Cameron growled.

“Icicle… don’t jump to conclusions, we can work things out…” Beth said.

“Listen… I know you’re upset but…” the girl began to speak but was cut off as a loud motor sound was heard.

“Well… I see I’m not needed…” the girl said. The recording ended.

“That was how the conversation went,” the AI informed.

“By the sounds of it, it seems like that girl was responsible for the accident,” Rick admitted.

“I know right, she even knew what accident I was talking about…”

“I get your point, Cam, I really do, but judging from the way she fought that night, she seemed to have trouble with her powers,” Courtney said recalling the fight.

“Wait, that is true, I remember seeing her falling over and over again,” Cameron said.

“Maybe she is new to her powers,” Beth said.

“Perhaps…”

Rick was interrupted by a loud crash. Courtney, Cameron, Beth, and Rick hurried outside of their meeting room to see what happened. They saw a huge dent in the garage doors. The group moved towards the door.

“What’s just happened?” Courtney looked in surprise as Rick got close to the dent and moved his hand towards the door.

“I would advise against…” the AI said as Rick touched the door.

"Argh!" Rick yelled as he felt electricity running through his hand, knocking him backward, hitting the stack of tires behind him.

“Rick!” Beth screamed. She quickly rushed to her boyfriend’s side, making sure that he is fine.

Rick groaned in pain as Cameron helped him up from the pile of tires.

“Rick, you all right?” Courtney asked concerned and worried for him.

“Argh… My head hurts…” Rick groans.

“Chuck, what happened?” asked Beth frantically.

“A speedster…” Courtney concluded.

“Courtney is right, based on these energy readings on the dent, it was a speedster that crashed into the door and charged it when Rick touched it, the electric charges went through his body, knocking him backward,” Chuck explained.

“Wait… Chuck, can you track the speedster?” asked Courtney.

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I have to scan the speedster first,” the AI replied.

“Wait… how many speedsters are there now? There is Barry, and a girl speedster, right?” asked Beth worryingly.

“There may be more,” Cameron said gravely.

“Don’t worry, we better head to school, I’ll inform my dad,” Courtney said. Beth, Rick, and Cameron agreed. Cameron still wearing a frown, following the group.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

“Barry, you see anything?” asked Pat over the intercom.

“Nothing, Pat, I’ve been running through this part of the woods again and again, unless the ISA has a really good hiding spot, I doubt that they are here,” Barry replied.

“Keep looking, those ISA members appeared this area, I’m sure that there will be something here for us to find,” Pat said. He walked around the road, looking around when his phone rang. Pat looked at his phone, seeing that it was Courtney calling, he picked it up.

“Pat, you there?” asked Courtney. Pat could hear tell that something was bothering her daughter when he heard Courtney’s voice.

“Yeah, is everything fine?” asked Pat.

“Well, a speedster crashed into the garage doors and escaped not long ago, at least, that is what the goggles told us,” Courtney explained.

“What? Did you get a good look at the speedster?” asked Pat.

No, we heard a crash and rushed out of the room, we saw a dent. Rick touched it and was shocked, he’s fine,” Courtney said.

“Wait for a minute Court… Barry?” asked Pat over the com. “You weren’t anywhere near the Pit Stop were you,” asked Pat.

“No, why you ask?” asked Barry puzzled.

“My daughter says that a speedster might have crashed into the garage doors…” Pat explained.

It couldn’t have been me, I’ve been running around the woods,” Barry said.

"Court… it wasn’t Barry if you’re wondering… don’t worry about it, Barry and I will investigate, you and your friends better get to school,” Pat said.

“We’re on our way to school,” Courtney replied.

“Okay, call me if anything happens all right?”

“I will, bye,” Courtney said before hanging up.

“Barry let’s go back to the Pit Stop, we won’t find anything here, at least not today,” Pat said.

“Okay, I’m coming back to the car,” Barry said as he sped back to Pat’s car.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

Jesse walked happily to school. During the sleepover at Artemis's place. Both of the girls had a great time. They gossiped about guys while lazing in the balcony, looking at the night sky while munching on snacks. Then, they played truth and dare, which resulted in a pillow fight. After quite a long while of fooling around, Artemis and Jesse went to sleep at 3 am. The girls snuggled together in the bed as they slept. As she walked down the hallway, she was Artemis, who waved her hand at her.

"Hey, Jesse, wow, I see that you've changed your hairstyle," Artemis looked at Jesse's hair, which tied into a long braid.

"Yeah, does it suit me?" asked Jesse curiously.

"I will stick by the words I said that day. You do look good in this hairstyle," Artemis replied, smiling at her friend.

"Aw... Thanks, sis," Jesse said.

"Well, well... seems like Arty here got a new girlfriend," a voice teased, followed by a roar of laughter. Artemis's heart dropped. She knew that voice anywhere, the sound of Alita Degaton.

Ever since Artemis' parents went to prison, speculations surrounding her began to increase. Upon hearing the news that Artemis's parents were gone, Alita took the opportunity to spread rumors among the girls of the school. She was determined to make Artemis suffer.

"Leave us alone, Alita," Artemis growled.

"Why would we do that? You know, ever since your parents disappeared, so has your protection. Hey! New girl! You better don't mix with Arty here for too long. Otherwise, you might end up becoming a slut like her," Alita chuckles as she got close to Jesse.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Oh, didn't she tell you? She is a slut for the school's football team," Alita revealed.

"Alita, I told you to stop spreading rumours that aren't true!" Artemis said furiously.

"Shut up, slut," Alita said fiercely before facing Jesse again.

"So, are you still going to be friends with this slut here?" asked Alita.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but bullying and slut-shaming isn't right," Jesse told Alita. "You're the person that is wrong here. I suggest you move," Jesse finished.

"Oh, dear girl, you have no idea do you, oh well, seems like you chose to be with this slut, guess you are one too," Alita taunted.

"Hey! Leave her alone, Alita," Artemis growled.

People were surrounding them, looking at what was happening. Courtney, Rick, Beth, and Cameron were passing by when they saw the crowd.

"What's going on there?" asked Cameron curiously.

"Let's see," Courtney said as she moved towards the crowd.

"Hey, that's Artemis and Alita, seems to be another feud between them," Rick said.

"Jesse is there too," Beth said.

"Great... another victim of Alita. We should do something about it," Cameron said.

"What's the use, her father is the principal, she already got away with many of her crimes," Beth said as they look on.

"I'm not going to sit on the side-lines and watch her bully the new girl," Courtney decided, pushing through the crowd.

“Wait, Court, you’re still injured,” Cameron hushed as he tried to follow her.

"What are you going to do about it, slut?" Alita taunted.

Artemis looked at Alita angrily. Artemis landed punched Alita's face, knocking her backward.

"You asked for this!" Alita growls as her friends hold her back.

"Artemis, don't it is not worth it," Jesse said as she was holding Artemis back from hitting Alita. Courtney managed to get through the crowd and helped Jesse to stop Artemis from fighting with Alita.

“Let me go and punch this jerk!” Artemis said furiously.

"What is going on here?" a voice said. The students turned their heads immediately on hearing the voice. It was the principal of the school.

"Father, Artemis here just punched me!" Alita complained.

“Alita, Artemis both of you! To my office now!” the principal said furiously.

Artemis followed the principal frowning. Jesse watched as Artemis followed the principal and Alita. Courtney looked at both Jesse and Artemis concerned. The crowd slowly dispersed after the fight ended. Cameron got to Courtney hurryingly, worried for her. Beth and Rick followed behind him.

"Court, you all right?" asked Cameron checking her bandages.

"I'm fine, Cam," Courtney assured. She looks at Jesse, who was still in shock about what happened.

"Jesse, is it? Are you okay? Did Alita do anything to you?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Jesse thanked. In her mind, she was thinking, why did the blondie look so familiar to her. Then, Jesse remembered, they are the group of outcast Artemis talked about on the first day she arrived. "They do not seem to be bad people... I wonder why," thoughts were running through Jesse's mind.

"Don't mind about Alita. She's a jerk. Always picking on new girls," Courtney said.

"Yeah, I kinda learned that the hard way," Jesse replied, trying to smile. "Hey, Uhm... By the way, what's your name?" asked Jesse.

"Oh, I'm Courtney, you can call me Court, this is Cameron, my boyfriend. The one with glasses is Beth, and the guy standing next to her is Rick," Courtney introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, and thank you, Courtney, really," Jesse thanked.

"No problem, Jesse, happy to help," Courtney replied.

"What happened to your arm? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, it's nothing, I just got burned by accident," Courtney lied. "Well, technically, I'm not lying," she thought to herself.

"You're really a selfless person, Court," Jesse praised.

"Well, I just like to help people in need," Courtney shrugged.

"So, what's the deal with Artemis and Alita?" asked Jesse curiously. "Artemis is a popular figure in school why would she get targeted?"

"Well, Artemis had always been a star player in our school, she was cocky, got on the wrong side of Alita, but she never dared to make a move on her because rumors had it that every time a coach went against her, they ended up getting fired. When Artemis's parent left, I suppose Alita took it as an opportunity to get back at her. She began spreading rumors of her, destroying her fame." Rick half-explained half-lied.

"I see, but why she never joined you guys?" asked Jesse before she realized she put it out in the wrong way.

"What do you mean?" asked Cameron.

"Um... this may be awkward but, she told me about you guys being... um, outcasts," Jesse said awkwardly.

"Oh, Artemis told you that?" asked Cameron, who was frowning a little.

"Well, that's our reputation in school, no biggie, but hey, you and Artemis are welcome to join us anytime," Courtney said brightly.

"Yeah, don't hesitate if you want to join us at lunch," added Beth, making Rick and Cameron look at their girlfriends puzzledly.

"Thanks, you all are really too kind," Jesse said as the bell rang.

"Oh, gotta get to class," Rick said. "See you guys at lunch."

"Yeah, see ya," Beth said.

"C'mon Jesse, let's head to class," Courtney said. Jesse smiled and followed her and Cameron.

THE PIT STOP

Barry and Pat were back at the Pit Stop, investigating what had happened.

"Wow... that's quite a dent," Pat sighed as he touched the door.

"They say another speedster caused it?" asked Barry as he peered around the perimeter.

"Court said that it's most likely a speedster or someone with electric-based powers, in my opinion," Pat said as he walked into the garage looking around for any unwanted intruders.

"Well, we can't go on anything with only a dent," Barry said, sighing.

"You're right, Barry," Pat agreed as he shut the doors, locking it.

"Um... Pat, where is the projector we found in the woods?" Barry asked.

"It is in there," Pat gestured to the door. "Why'd you ask?"

"I'm going to see if I can make anything out of the projector," Barry said as he moved towards the door.

"Sure," Pat said, following Barry.

Pat unlocked the door. Barry was in awe of the sight in front of him. A fifteen-foot armored robot occupied the end of the room.

"Wow... You built that?" Barry asked in skepticism.

"Yeah," Pat replied, chuckling softly.

"Wow, what did you use to build the robot?"

"Well, I made S.T.R.I.P.E out of car parts," Pat replied.

"I have seen crazy things in the lab on my Earth, but the fact that you managed to build this out of just car parts is just astounding," Barry praised as he admired the robot.

"Thanks, but let us not get distracted here," Pat said.

"Yeah, sure," Barry agreed.

Barry sat down at the table and began to disassemble the projector, trying to see if anything could help him.

"So, seeing anything that can help?" asked Pat.

"Nothing yet... but, wait." Barry was puzzled. These designs looked so familiar to him. He had seen it before, but he couldn't remember where. Barry knew that he'd seen these wiring styles and designs in STAR Labs before.

"Pat, you said that this might have been placed by the Injustice Society, right?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, why you asked?"

"I'm pretty sure I recognize these designs. Unless this is a coincidence, or I'm thinking things someone from my Earth must be working with the Injustice Society," Barry concluded.

"Do you have any idea who would..." Pat never got to finish his sentence as the projector began glowing.

"It's going to blow!" Barry shouted as he immediately grabbed the device and sped it out of the garage heading into the woods, letting the device explode there. Barry pants as he looks at the damaged the explosion had done, it wasn't as damaging he thought it would be, but there is no finding out anything after this.

"Barry, you there?" Pat asked over the com frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Barry replied. "Heading back to you," Barry quickly sped back into the garage, surprising Pat.

"Ah, I need to get used to this speedster in our team thing," Pat sighed as he chuckles softly.

"Well, better get started, I'm not leaving until I find a way to," Barry joked sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will find a way to help you," Pat assured Barry.

Barry nodded while trying to recall where he had seen those designs before.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

Artemis returned to the classroom 30 minutes late. She was sulking when she walked in. Jesse didn't want to interrupt her friend's train of thought. As the classes went on, Artemis began to warm up and returned to being the friendly girl Jesse knew. The girls were secretly talking during history classes. Soon, it was lunch break, Jesse and Artemis were in the canteen walking with their food.

"Hey, Artemis, a friend invited us to sit together with them, wanna join?" asked Jesse.

"Sure, who are we joining?" asked Artemis, following Jesse.

"Oh, hey Jesse," a voice called out, it was Beth.

"Hi, Beth, is it?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, I see you decided to join us today," Beth said friendly while Rick, who was sitting beside her, shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm... Jesse, are you sure..."

"Why not?" asked Jesse.

"Just wondering... if we should sit here," Artemis said unsurely.

"I'm fine with it. What about you?" asked Jesse.

"I'm fine. I guess," Artemis said while sitting down as Jesse sat down beside Beth.

"So, how was your first week in school?" Beth asked.

"Don't mind my girlfriend, she is known for talking a lot," Rick joked, earning a nudge from Beth.

"Oh, I don't mind. I like a good conversation," Jesse replied, beaming. "Well, my first week here was quite good, met Artemis. She had shown me around the past week."

"Oh, that's nice of you, Artemis," Beth praised, trying to pick up a conversation.

"Yeah," Artemis shrugged, seemingly not wanting to be here.

As Jesse was about to speak, Courtney and Cameron arrived and sat down at the table.

"Hi guys, oh, Jesse, Artemis, I see you two decided to join us," Courtney said kindly.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Jesse replied as she dug into her lunch.

The conversation was mostly just Beth, Courtney, Rick talking with Jesse while Artemis and Cameron weren't too interested joining in.

"Your father is him? Wow, that must be great. I thought of the name Harrison Chambers when I heard you introduced yourself, but I never thought that you're his daughter," Courtney said.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Rick curiously.

"Mainly, my father's work, he wanted to move here to work on research," Jesse said.

"What kind of research?" asked Cameron.

"I don't know my father never told me about what he is doing after an accident," said Jesse.

"Oh, I see," Courtney said.

"So, you managed to get out of trouble with Alita?" asked Courtney kindly, trying to get Artemis to join the conversation.

"Not at all, I got detention after school, not like it's my first time in detention," Artemis said, slowly opening up to the group.

As the conversation progressed, Artemis slowly began to open up to the group but didn't talk a lot.

After a while of chatting, Artemis tugged at Jesse's arm, motioning Jesse to go.

"Hey, Courtney, Artemis and I are going to head back to class early, it was nice meeting you all," Jesse said.

"No problem, nice meeting you two too, see you," Courtney said.

"See you," Jesse said.

As Artemis and Jesse walked back to class together, they were chatting about the group of outcasts they just met.

"They seemed nice. I don't understand why you don't like Courtney and her friends," Jesse said.

"You wouldn't understand," Artemis said.

"Try me," Jesse said.

"I rather not tell you this now, I hope you understand," Artemis said, hoping that she didn't relay the wrong message to her friend.

"I understand. Tell me when you're ready," Jesse said, cheerfully.

"This girl is quite an optimistic," Artemis thought while chuckling softly.

"Look, I think those boys are looking at you again," Artemis said while chuckling.

"You're changing the topic," Jesse said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I am, but I gotta say, those boys have a thing for you," Artemis said.

"You flatter me, Art, but I know how I look," Jesse replied.

"I think you look great," Artemis smiled.

"Really?"

"To a person with low standards, yes," Artemis chuckles as she joked.

"You jerk," Jesse nudged Artemis playfully, chuckling with her.

At this point, Jesse was sure of one thing, no matter how many friends she made, Artemis will always be her best friend.

BLUE VALLEY MEDICAL CENTER

The doctor was checking on Yolanda's injuries. Yolanda lay as the doctor examined her.

"So, how are my injuries, Doctor?" asked the brunette as the doctor seemingly finished examining her.

"You are recovering, but you still need to stay here for another week before you can leave," the doctor informed.

Yolanda nodded silently with her face visibly wearing a frown upon hearing that. The doctor turned around, leaving the ward while the nurses with her followed behind her.

Yolanda laid on the bed, trying to get some sleep. She was having weird nightmares ever since she woke up from the accident. It all has one similarity. All the dreams ended with Brainwave being alive. She shifted uncomfortably in her bed as someone knocked on the door. The door opened. It was her younger brother, Alex.

Alex Montez, Yolanda's younger brother, has always been supportive of her, even after her nudes got leaked, and after discovering Yolanda's is Wildcat, he promised Yolanda to keep it a secret.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Yolanda asked, surprised.

"Paying you a visit, if that is not obvious enough," Alex said, smiling at his sister.

"I just... didn't expect to see you," Yolanda said.

"Well, consider this your surprise," Alex chuckled. "How is he?" Alex asked cocking his head in the direction of Henry.

"He is showing signs of movement," Yolanda said, her face filled with visible guilt.

"Sis, something is bothering you... isn't it?" asked Alex, concerned.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You were never subtle, to begin with," Alex answered. "So, what is it?" asked Alex.

"Well, do you remember the time when I told you I killed... his father?" asked Yolanda.

"The telepath? Yeah, Brainwave, right? " Alex recalled.

"Yeah... after I killed him, I felt... nothing, and that troubled me, but seeing Henry forgive made me forgive myself for it," Yolanda confessed. "But, now, ever since Henry fell into a coma, I kept on having nightmares about his father," Yolanda said.

"You know, sis, you need to forgive yourself," Alex advised.

"I know, but... these nightmares keep on reminding me about him," Yolanda said with a tone of fear in her voice.

"Hey, sis, he is dead, remember? All those nightmares are none other than a dream. They aren't real," Alex comforted Yolanda.

"I know," Yolanda said while gazing at her boyfriend. "By the way, how are mom and dad?" asked Yolanda.

"They don't talk much about you these days. I tried persuading them to come and visit you, and I got lectured again, so yeah, still the same," Alex explained.

"I wonder what it would take for them to forgive me... it's been more than a year since it happened," Yolanda sighed.

"Don't bother about them. I'll try to talk to mum and dad again," Alex assured.

"Thanks, Alex," Yolanda thanked Alex earnestly.

"You're welcome, sis," Alex replied, smiling. "Hey, by the way, things are cropping up ever since the accident, if your friends ever need my help, I'm available," Alex offered.

"No, Alex, this life is dangerous, what would mom and dad think if you got injured?" asked Yolanda.

"I know what is at stake here, sis. I'm just saying that I'm willing to help if you need me," Alex said.

"If we need your help, Court will come and find you, eventually," Yolanda said. "But for now, keep an eye on mom, and dad, okay? I'm kinda worried for them, I know they treated me badly, but still, they are my parents."

"Don't worry, you can count on me, sis," Alex said confidently.

Yolanda and Alex talked for a while until they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Alex went and opened the door. Courtney, Beth, Rick, and Cameron were there.

"Oh hi, Alex, is it? Yolanda's brother," Beth greeted.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Hey guys," Yolanda called out as the group walked into the ward.

"Hi, Yolanda. So, what's the doctor's verdict?" asked Courtney

"I'm staying here for another week," Yolanda answered. "My conditions are still good."

"That's good news," Rick said.

"So, anything new happening in school?" asked Yolanda.

"Alita happened," Cameron said.

"Alita? Who did she target this time?" asked Yolanda curiously.

"Artemis Crock and the new girl, Jesse Chambers," revealed Rick.

"Artemis versus Alita is nothing new but the new girl, that's new. Please tell me that you didn't try to break them up again, Court," Yolanda said while deep down, she knew what Courtney's answer was.

"Yeah, that was what she did," Rick said.

"Court, you're still injured, why would you even, oh, forget it, you wouldn't listen to me, would you?" Yolanda ranted in concern for Courtney.

"Well, you know me, Yolanda," Courtney said sheepishly.

"You better keep an eye on your girlfriend, Cam. She's quite wild," Yolanda kidded while chuckling softly.

"Don't worry, I will," Cameron chuckles, wrapping an arm around Courtney.

"Wait, so I assume that the plan worked out?" asked Yolanda.

"Yeah, it worked out quite good, well, plus a few bonuses," Beth said.

"We get to know Jesse, and Artemis kinda came along," Rick added.

"That's nice, but I'm kinda worried. If Artemis is really in the ISA, wouldn't she know your identity?"

"Well, if she strikes, we are prepared," Courtney said confidentially.

"Hope you all are, cause the last confrontation ended up in quite a disaster if I heard correctly," Yolanda quipped sarcastically.

"She is right," Beth said.

"I am?" asked Yolanda in surprise.

"We need help. Wildcat is one of the powerful fighters in the JSA. If we are going to face the ISA soon, we need more help in the case that the old and new members join forces," Beth said.

"I can help," Alex interrupted awkwardly. The group turned towards the boy.

"Alex, you don't need to..."

"Don't worry, sis, I want to help," Alex confirmed.

"Alex, this life is dangerous, are you sure you want to be involved. You are risking your life if you do this," Courtney warned.

"I'm aware of the dangers, Courtney, and I want to help," Alex said.

"Well, he will need training, and what mantle is he even going to take on?" asked Rick.

"Well, we will see when he is ready," Courtney said. "Rick, you're in charge of training Alex."

"Wait, shouldn't we at least ask if the others want to..."

"Nope... all yours, Rick," Cameron said, interrupting Rick.

"I'm sure you will be a great teacher, babe," Beth said, supportingly.

"You better take good care of my little brother, Tyler," Yolanda warned jokingly.

"Don't worry, Montez. He will be fine," Rick assured.

"As long as you don't teach him how to destroy a car first," Yolanda added, chuckling.

"Hey, I was angry, okay?" Rick retorted.

As the group continues to chatter, a warm feeling of calmness filled Yolanda's mind. Then, she heard that voice again, "Everything will be fine, Yolanda, don't worry." Things are looking bright for the JSA, for now.

ISA HEADQUARTERS, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

Cindy was punching a punching bag, her mind thinking about the previous battle against the JSA. Scenarios keep running through her mind as she struck the bag.

"Cindy?" Stargirl's voice sounded in her head. "How did she know her name?" Cindy wondered. "Why does she looked so familiar? Why do I feel regret and sympathy towards her?" Cindy thought to herself.

Cindy began to have headaches as she thought more and more about that night. Then, memories began seeping back into her mind. Cindy leaned on the wall, groaning in pain as the headache was massive.

"You know what, Courtney. We’re not that different you and me. in fact, we’re kind of similar."

"How do you mean?"

"I don’t know, our dads and stuff. I think if things were a little different, you’d be a lot more like me, actually."

"Or you like me… But the real question is, is that really the you that you want to be?"

The conversation rang in her head as memories began unfolding in her mind.

At this moment, Dr. Ito walked into the room. "Cynthia, are you all right? I heard you... shouting," the hooded figure said coldly.

"Father... Who is this Courtney?" asked Cindy confused.

"You are having hallucinations again, follow me," Dr. Ito said coldly.

Cindy sighed. It was that time again when she has to go through immense pain to get rid of her hallucination. Cindy followed her father to his lab and sat down on the chair. Dr. Ito strapped Cindy to the chair, placed a piece of leather between her teeth, and placed fitted a metallic band on Cindy's forehead. Cindy braced herself as her father pressed a button on the machinery. Cindy screamed and shouted as she felt pain coursing through her entire body while her father watched coldly as her daughter screams of pain echoed throughout the lab.


	7. Trails and Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sightings of the mysterious speedster have been increasing along with the number of potential ISA activities. The JSA manages to find out one of the ISA's next missions and decides to strike. Meanwhile, as Brainy seemingly manages to crack the code to locating Barry, he seemingly disappears.

STAR LABS, CENTRAL CITY, EARTH-PRIME

It has been a month since Barry vanished into a breach. Cisco, Nash, and Chester have been trying to find a way to locate Barry's location in the potential multiverse. Kara has offered to help Team Flash secure the metahuman threat in Central City.

"Why don't we try tracking the energy levels of..." Chester proposed.

"We thought of that and... there's a problem. There is no way of tracking Barry via his speedforce energy cause we didn't scan him before we began the test, hence," Cisco ranted, slamming his fist on the table, "we can't track him."

"Brainy got any ideas yet?" asked Caitlin as she passed by the frustrated trio.

"Obviously not," Cisco said, visibly frustrated.

"Cisco, you really need to calm down, getting mad won't get you anywhere," Caitlin advised.

"I'm trying, but it has already been a month, Caitlin, a month! Not a week but a month!" Cisco angrily said, raising his voice.

"You gotta rest, Ramon, take a break, we will brainstorm for you," Nash advised while pushing Cisco away.

"But, but..."

"Just relax, Ramon," Nash said. "Let's go and get food. You like food?"

Caitlin sighed. She had hoped that things would get better, but something about life always screws it up, making things worse. She looked around, Chester was focusing on finding a solution while Nash was calming Cisco down.

ALLEN-WEST APARTMENT, CENTRAL CITY

"Barry, you probably can't hear me right now, but I still feel the need to talk to you. Barry, wherever or whenever you are, I hope you are all right. It's been lonely without you, and I miss you. I hope you can find a way to come back, if not, I promise you, we will try to find a way to bring you home." Iris lingered on the balcony, looking at the night sky.

Ever since her husband has disappeared, Iris has been trying to move on with her life, trying to think that things would turn out just fine, but as time went on, Iris began to lose that hope. Now, she wants to see him again.

"All you need to know is I will always come running back to you," Barry's promise echoed in her head.

Iris looked at the night sky. Memories of her and Barry swept through her mind, reminding her of the sweet memories. Tears flowed down her cheeks for what seems to be the umpteenth time in the past few weeks.

BRAINY’S LAB, NATIONAL CITY

Brainy was focusing, trying to find a way to find out if there is really a multiverse, which is proving to be quite a difficult task as he has been working on it the past few weeks. Then, Brainy's mind clicked.

"Of course," Brainy muttered to himself. "Eureka!" Brainy stood up, picking up his phone. "I must tell them now!"

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from outside, prompting Brainy to look into the source of the noise. As he was about to open the windows, the lights went off. Brainy looked around. He saw a blurry figure standing in the dark corner of the house. 

"Whoever you are, I recommend you to leave," Brainy said, preparing to leave.

As Brainy quickly run towards the window, the figure swiftly moved in front of him, blocking his way. Brainy attempted to punch him, but his attacks are seemingly doing nothing. The intruder sent Brainy flying, then pinning the Coluan against the wall.

"What do you want?" Brainy grunted as he tried to escape from the intruder grasp.

"For you to disappear, at least until the time is right," the figure whispered.

"You can't kill me that easily." Brainy was trying to but time hoping that someone will come.

"Now, where is the fun in killing? It's so much fun playing with you petty heroes, better than just killing you all," the figure said, chuckling evilly. "I know you think you can get out of this mess, but listen to me here, stop wasting your time, nobody is coming to help you."

In a flash of light, Brainy and the figure disappeared.

BLUE VALLEY, EARTH-2

It was nighttime in the small town of Blue Valley. Unknown to the town folks of Blue Valley, two of the JSA were on their daily patrol, watching over the townspeople from a building.

"Do you see anything, Hourman?" asked Beth.

"Nothing, just a peaceful town," Rick replied. "What about you?"

"Chuck is not picking up anything yet," said Beth, before yawning.

"Hmm... you're tired," Rick said.

"Well... I had a busy day," Beth replied.

"All these nights of patroling better be worth it, we have been patrolling for like weeks, yet somehow the ISA still managed to slip out of our sight and strike," Rick raved.

"I know. It's puzzling. Even Chuck can hardly detect them. By the time he managed to detect them, it's too late," Beth said.

"Well, at least patrol is not boring with you around," Rick said.

"Really? I thought you used to think that I'm annoying?" Beth quipped, chuckling she nudged her boyfriend playfully.

"Oh, come on. Let that go, will you?" Rick fake scowled at his girlfriend.

"I'm just kidding," Beth chuckled. "By the way, how did training Alex go today?" asked Beth casually.

"The usual," Rick said.

"The usual good or the usual bad?" asked Beth curiously.

"You know what I mean," Rick said, smirking

"And here you go again, being all secretive and mischievous again," Beth chuckled while nudging him lightly. "Seriously, though, how was it?"

"Well... he is improving, getting better at combat, but he still doesn't seem to understand the importance of teamwork and holding back..."

"Like you?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Rick looked down while remembering the person he was a year ago, chuckling softly. "Like me."

"Well, give him some time, he will come around, like how we did," Beth encouraged.

Suddenly, a faint sound of violin playing broke the silence. Rick and Beth looked at each other knowingly before making their move.

"Chuck, where is the sound coming from?" asked Beth immediately as they walked.

"It seems to be coming from the outskirts of the town, the frequency of the violin playing matches the Fiddler," the AI answered.

"It got to be the Fiddler, contact Pat, Court and Cam," Rick said.

WHITMORE-DUGAN'S HOUSE

"Mom? Where's Pat?" Courtney asked, hurrying down the stairs with Cameron behind him.

"Still at the Pit Stop with Barry, why did you ask?" Barbara said as she turned around to see that her daughter was wearing her Stargirl outfit while Cameron was wearing slightly baggy trousers, a tight white shirt while simple black leather belt wraps the waistline of his pants and a distressed leather trench coat. "Oh, hero time?"

"Yeah, Beth and Rick managed to track down the Fiddler," explained Courtney.

"Be safe," Barbara said, concerned for their safety.

"We will, Barbara, don't worry," Cameron answered as they left.

Barbara sighed. She felt as this scenario was too similar to the time when they fought the ISA and were defeated. "I hope everything goes well this time," Barbara wished as she continues doing chores.

THE PIT STOP

Pat was working on upgrading STRIPE while Barry was helping him.

"You should actually work for NASA if you guys have that here, " Barry said while handing tools to him.

"Yeah, we do. I get that a lot, but I like this life better, a normal life," Pat said, interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at his phone. It was Courtney.

"Court? What is it?" Pat asked.

"Beth and Rick located the Fiddler," Courtney informed.

"And you want me to come and help capture him?" asked Pat skeptically.

"Somewhat like that," Courtney replied.

"Wait, don't go in and attack him. There may be more with him. I got a better idea. You and the team should spy on him first to get information about the ISA and their plans, but if things get serious, then you and the team show yourselves," Pat advised.

"So, you're not coming?"

"No, a giant robot will draw attention. If things get messy, call me, and I will come and help," Pat said.

"Okay," Courtney replied.

"Be safe," Pat said before hanging up.

"What is it?" asked Barry curiously.

"They found an ISA member," said Pat.

"Do they need my help?" Barry asked.

"They will call if they need help," Pat replied.

"All right," Barry said. "How can you feel so calm and not worried about your stepdaughter and her friends every time they do this?" Barry asked coolly.

"I do feel worried. But after seeing Court and her friends in action, seeing them mature, I know I can trust them," Pat replied.

"You all must really trust and love each other," Barry said in wonder.

"She is my daughter, after all, it's normal for a father to care for their children," Pat said. "What about you? You obviously have someone you care about, got a child?"

"Well, I met my daughter, who came from the future. She was erased from the timeline because of a mistake while traveling in time. My wife and I still plan on having her. But, with all that happened, I can't see how I am supposed to be a father while being a hero.

"Well, I can't say I am a good parent, but I know one thing, you will work it out on the way," Pat said encouragingly.

Barry looked at Pat, thinking about what he said. Barry knew that he was right. Barry has been making things up as he goes the entire time. Making a promise to himself, Barry knew that once he managed to get home, he and Iris will get very busy indeed.

OUTSKIRTS OF BLUE VALLEY

"Are you guys in position?" Courtney asked over the com, keeping her voice low.

"Hourman and I are in position," Beth confirmed.

"Great, remember, we don't attack unless they attack," reminded Courtney as Cameron looked over at the Fiddler who had been playing the violin ever since they arrived.

"Understood," replied Rick.

The JSA split into two groups, one group on the one side of the road, surrounding the Fiddler who was playing the violin while standing in the middle of the street. The Fiddler has a mask covering his face while his attire was similar to the Fiddler seen on the ISA group photo in the old ISA headquarters. Then, a truck drove up behind the Fiddler, blocking the road. The doors opened, and the driver stepped out, revealing to be the Gambler and a hooded girl. The hooded figure was carrying a crossbow. The girl was wearing a black mask similar to old Tigress while her outfit had tiger stripes pattern all over it. It was the new Tigress that they faced weeks ago, Tigress Jr.

"Now, this is interesting," Cameron mutters under his breath.

"Where is the shipment?" asked the hooded girl.

"Patience, let's wait for Fiddler to bring in the shipment," the Gambler said.

Then, another truck was driving directly towards them. As the vehicle neared, it stopped right in front of the Fiddler as he continues to play the violin. The door opened, and one man walked down, seemingly in a trance.

"That's all? We are here to get another truck?" asked Tigress Jr.

"Don't you stop asking questions?" asked Gambler, feeling a little irritated.

"Why can't I ask questions, I literally know nothing about this mission. I was ordered here to be your bodyguard," Tigress Jr. ranted.

"Then you better do a good job," said the Gambler as he walked towards the truck while the Fiddler was still playing the violin. "If you must know, we need the equipment if we are going to bring while plans to life again."

"What? Bring their plans to life… again?” Cameron thought to himself. Is his father planning to brainwash the entire world?

"Beth, there is someone still on the truck," Chuck informed. "He is resisting the Fiddler control."

"We need to help him, they are going to kill him," Beth said.

"Icicle..." Courtney motioned.

"Got it," Cameron replied, understanding Courtney's plan. Icicle aimed and shot an ice blast right at the Fiddler knocking him down while Courtney immediately dived in to knock the Gambler away from the truck. Meanwhile, Cameron was taking care of the Fiddler and created a barrier of ice around him, making sure that the Fiddler is trapped.

"Hourman, get the other guy out. Dr. Mid-Nite, contact STRIPE," Courtney said as she sent a blast at Tigress Jr., who was charging towards her and managed to dodge the blast swiftly.

"I'm unable to send a message to STRIPE," informed Chuck as Beth was hiding in the bushes, trying to make a plan.

“We’re on our own then,” Cameron said as he looked around the area.

Courtney opened the truck's door. "C'mon, we're saving you, get out of the truck!" The person quickly got out.

Meanwhile, Rick ripped off the ISA truck's door, pulling the other guy, who seemed to be still in a trance.

"C'mon, wake up!" Rick said as he shook the person, trying to wake him up. The person eventually woke up, confused by his surroundings. "Go! I'll cover you," Rick said. The person quickly ran as Rick look around, checking for any more victims.

Tigress Jr. shot a few arrows, attempting to hit the superheroine. Courtney manages to deflect them with her staff while charging toward her. Courtney swiftly tries to land a hit on Tigress Jr., but the hooded girl manages to block her attack and throw her off. Courtney fell on the road hard. She got up and saw Tigress Jr. charging towards her. Cameron saw this and quickly blasted Tigress Jr. away from Courtney.

"Team, let's move out!" Courtney ordered as she led the truck driver away from the battlefield. Regrouping with the rest of the team, along with the other truck driver.

"Stargirl! We can't let the ISA get their hands on the equipment!" Beth reminded.

"Way ahead of you," Courtney replied as the staff shot a beam of energy at the truck blowing it up.

"No!" The Gambler yelled in anger. "You meddling kids have messed with us for too long!" The Gambler pulled out a gun and aimed it at them. A high pitch ringing was heard, and the ice dome around the Fiddler began to shatter. The Fiddler was conscious and was walking towards them. Tigress Jr. joined in wiping the frost off her shoulders.

“Face it, you know that you all are outnumbered,” Courtney said to the villains.

"You won the battle today, Stargirl, but not the war," The Gambler said, then pointing the gun at the ground, firing a shot. Thick smoke burst from the ground, blinding the JSA. When the smoke has cleared, the Gambler, the Fiddler, and Tigress Jr. have disappeared.

"Stargirl, what do we do with these two?' asked Cameron.

"We get the information we need and leave the rest to the FBI," Courtney said before turning towards the two men that were rescued. The two men were still shocked at what had happened.

"What was in the truck?" Courtney asked.

"We're not allowed to tell anyone about it. It's highly classified NASA equipment," one of the men spoke.

"But we need to know what it is if we are going to help, these guys that captured you are..." Cameron retorted.

"We know about this entire ISA and JSA business going down in Blue Valley, and I'm telling you guys, we can't tell you what it is," the man standing behind the man who was talking interrupted.

"All we can tell you that is highly classified NASA equipment," the man who was standing in front added.

“And we need to know if you are going to help,” Rick replied, feeling a little irritated.

“Sorry, we are not at our liability to tell.” The two men walked away from the heroes after nodding at them, an act of thanking them.

“Wait, don’t you guys need help?” asked Courtney.

“We don’t Stargirl, already contacted them, thank you for your help, Stargirl,” the man said, before continuing down the road with the other man.

THE PIT STOP

The JSA returned to The Pit Stop and changed back into their civilian clothes before telling what happened to Pat and Barry.

“So, that’s all,” Courtney finished after telling Barry and Pat about what they found.

“NASA? Seems like they are trying to get something,” Barry said.

“But they have Dragon King, don’t they?” asked Rick, puzzled.

“When we wiped their previous base, a lot of stuff were still in there and the FBI confiscated them,” Beth recalled.

“So, maybe this was to get back their stuff or they needed something else,” Cameron added.

“I would think that it was the latter reason,” Courtney said as she leaned on the table.

“They are doing it again,” Pat said as he came to a realization.

“Doing what again?” asked Barry, knowing nothing about the situation.

“Project New America,” Courtney replied.

“To keep things simple, they want to brainwash the country,” Beth explained.

“Okay, seen that before,” said Barry plainly.

“I’m sure you did,” Pat replied.

“I deduce that they are going to hack into somewhere to get the codes like last time,” the AI suddenly sounded.

“You mean the time we fought Sportsmaster and Tigress?” asked Courtney.

“Yeah,” Beth replied, nodding.

“Wait, Dragon King? Sportsmaster? Who even came up with these names?” asked Barry.

“Don’t ask me, ask the person who once called himself Stripesy,” Courtney jokingly roasted Pat.

“Court…” Pat chuckles as he rolled his eyes.

“So, what can we do?” asked Cameron.

“Well, as of now, nothing, until we see them on our radar again,” Courtney said.

“But… but we can’t just wait for something to happen…” Cameron protested.

“Cameron, if we rush into things, one of us might get really injured, like that night,” Rick said.

“Rick is right, our mistake last year was rushing into things, the Empire Enterprises was a good example of it, we don’t want to repeat that,” Courtney agreed with Rick.

“Well, I’m coming with you guys next time,” said Barry.

“Me too, with all these things, I’m getting worried for you kids,” said Pat.

The conversation was interrupted by Beth, letting out a loud yawn, earning herself looks from the others.

“Sorry, I’m just, really exhausted,” Beth said, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

“You guys better get some sleep, leave the rest of the night to me and Barry,” Pat said.

“All right, Pat, see ya,” Rick agreed as the teenagers made their move.

“Goodnight Pat,” Courtney said as Cameron followed her quietly.

“Bye, Mr. Dugan,” Beth waved before following Rick.

“Hmm… those kids are something,” Barry praised as he looks at the group.

“I know, they are special, willing to risk their lives to protect and fight, it is something, rare, especially for their age,” Pat said, smiling.

“So, we are patrolling the town?” asked Barry.

“Something like that,” Pat replied before being distracted by a sound of something crashing outside the Pit Stop, giving Barry a nod.

Barry quickly suited up while speeding and stopped right outside the Pit Stop and just in time, he saw something he didn’t expect to see. A flash of lightning rushed by him, it was a speedster, speeding away.

“You see anything Barry?” Pat called from inside.

“Yeah, and I’m going after it,” Barry informed as he sped in the direction of the speedster.

ISA HEADQUARTERS

Steven, Artemis, Isaac were at the meeting room with Jordan, Paula, Larry and Dr. Ito, seated at the table.

“You 3 failed to get the equipment I needed to start building the machine, letting the Justice Society blow it up,” Dr. Ito snapped.

“We weren’t prepared,” Steven protested.

“I told you that you should have sent us, sending our daughter with the musician isn’t enough, that boy is just like his mother,” Larry told Jordan. Isaac stared at Larry angrily at the mention of his mother.

“Crock,” Jordan warned again, and Larry went quiet.

“Artemis and Isaac, I thank the both of you for helping us tonight, and Isaac, please excuse Mr. Crock here, he and your mother didn’t get along very well,” Jordan said calmly.

“Of course,” Isaac acknowledged.

“The two of you may leave,” Jordan said, smiling.

Artemis and Isaac got up and left the room. Artemis looked at her parents, who were giving her approving looks. The two teenagers walked out of the room not talking to each other before walking down separate pathway. Artemis turned to see that Cindy was there leaning on the walls of the corridor.

“What are you doing here?” asked Artemis.

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” asked Cindy.

“You are trying to spy on the grown-ups?” Artemis asked, chuckling softly.

“Don’t you get curious, when they don’t let you in on everything?” asked Cindy.

“Well, all I needed to know is they are helping the country,” Artemis replied as she walked, Cindy following her.

“Really? Not even a little curious?” asked Cindy suspiciously.

“No…,” replied Artemis looking at Cindy. She was giving her that look again, the look of disbelief.

“All right, I’m curious all right? I just don’t want to meddle with anything, I trust my parents enough to do the right thing,” Artemis confessed.

“Now, that’s more like it,” Cindy cooed jokingly.

“You’re pain in the ass, you know that?” Artemis asked sarcastically.

“Well, you know me,” Cindy replied chuckling.

The two girls walked down the corridor, continuing their conversation.

Meanwhile, Jordan, Steven, Ito, Larry and Paula were joined by Zoom, the newest and the anonymous member of the ISA.

“So, did the heroes show up?” the voice asked.

“Yes, the JSA intervened,” Jordan replied.

“According to plan then?” asked the voice.

“Not really, the speedster didn’t show up,” Steven replied.

“You should be thankful he didn’t show up, you all are no match for him,” the voice replied.

“And you are?” asked Larry sarcastically.

“Yes,” the voice said plainly.

“Nevertheless, everything is set in motion, I assume the JSA thinks that we are doing what we did again,” Ito interrupted.

“Good, let’s continue to make them think that way,” the voice said.

“What about the speedsters?” asked Jordan.

“I got eyes on one, the other will soon join the JSA, I’m sure he will. And when everything is ready, we strike and take them and the telepath,” the voice continued to explain.

“Understood,” Ito said calmly.

“Anything else to add, Jordan?”

“Just keep doing what needed to be done, and don’t attract any unneeded attention. Meeting adjourned,” Jordan announced to the group.

BLUE VALLEY

Barry rushes through the streets trying to catch up to the speedster in front of him. He followed the speeding figure into the woods, slowly catching up to the speedster. Barry tried not to lose the speedster in front of him, desperately trying to catch him. Barry soon caught up to the speedster and manages catch and hold the speedster down. Barry turned the speedster over, trying to get a glimpse at his face. It doesn’t help that they were in the middle of the woods and it was nighttime. Barry couldn’t see much of his face at all.

“Who are you? What are you doing spying on us?” asked Barry demandingly, wanting answers.

“Why would I tell you that?” the girl replied, scoffing as she struggles to free herself from Barry’s grip. “Let me go!”

Barry was surprised that the speedster was a girl. He wasn’t expecting that at all, loosening his grip a little.

“Not until you tell me who are you,” Barry said, struggling to hold her down.

The girl quickly got up and kicked Barry in the face, knocking him backward and tried to escape. Barry quickly rushed after her and managed to subdue her again, against a tree. He got a better look at her this time. The girl speedster’s suit was dark red with yellow stripes on the arms, there was a red lightning symbol on her suit.

“You are the Flash, aren’t you?” asked Barry, trying to get her to talk.

“Look, I’m not telling you anything. Let me go!” The girl demanded while trying to struggle against Barry’s strong grip.

“STRIPE, I got the intruder, I may need backup,” Barry informed Pat over the coms.

“On my way,” Pat replied. “Coming with the robot.”

“You think you can hold me?” the girl chuckles sarcastically.

“What are you laughing about?” asked Barry confused.

The next thing Barry felt was a hit to his neck and all was black.

STAR LABS, CENTRAL CITY, EARTH-PRIME

Iris, Cisco, Nash, Caitlin and Chester were in the Cortex, huddled in front of the screen as they received a call from Kara Danvers, who told them dire news.

“What do you mean Brainy is gone?” asked Cisco in disbelief.

“Gone, missing, none of us know where he went,” Kara said over the screen.

“How… Does anybody know where Brainy was last night?” asked Caitlin, trying to understand the situation.

“Mia said he was in his lab, working on finding Barry,” Kara informed.

“He disappeared in his lab?” Cisco interrupted, his voice was filled with obvious concern and confusion.

“That’s a possibility. But the real question is how and why?” asked Kara.

“He must have found out something,” Nash concluded.

“But, if he found out something about locating Barry, isn’t there is anything we can build on in his lab?” asked Chester.

“Jonz swept his lab, nothing out of ordinary and nothing about finding Barry,” Kara said.

“This was a set up,” Iris mutters. “Barry disappearance was definitely no accident, neither was Brainy’s disappearance.”

“But who did this and why?” Chester posed a question.

“It has to be someone smart enough to know about the multiverse and smart enough to evade Stars Lab security systems. I’m gonna upgrade those systems now,” Cisco announced as he got up and rushed away. “Chester, Nash, with me,” Cisco said. Chester and Nash followed Cisco down the hallway.

“Thanks for informing us, Kara, stay safe,” Iris said, after the awkward silence.

“You’re welcome, you all stay safe too, bye,” Kara said before hanging up.

Iris stared at the screen blankly after Kara hung up. Caitlin looked at her, concerned for her.

“Hey, Iris, are you okay? You look worried,” Caitlin asked, placing her hand on Iris shoulder.

“I’m worried, for Barry,” Iris admitted miserably.

“We all are, but we can’t do anything but hope that he is fine,” Caitlin comforted. “Don’t worry Iris, he will be fine.”

“How do you know?” Iris asked in disbelief.

“Barry has been worse spots than this, he will be fine,” Caitlin reassured.

“Hope you are right,” Iris said with discomfort in her voice.


	8. Nightmares Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda finally returns to school after one month. Meanwhile, Jesse life begins to get more complicated.

WHITMORE-DUGAN’S HOUSE, BLUE VALLEY, EARTH-2

It was morning and Courtney was having breakfast with her family, Cameron, and Barry. Everything seemed normal except the fact that Barry look kind of disgruntled.

“Hey, Barry, you, all right? You look… kinda beaten up,” Courtney said curiously.

“Did anything happen again last night?” asked Cameron leaning in to get some bread from the middle of the table.

“We found an eavesdropper outside last night, Barry went after it, and I found in unconscious,” Pat explained as Barry opened his mouth.

“No wonder you two were so late,” Barbara realized as she was about to sip her coffee.

“Well, I got a look at the speedster though, it’s a girl, in her teens I would presume, or her earlier twenties,” Barry said.

“So, a teenage girl beat you unconscious?” Cameron asked bemused, earning a light playful nudge from his girlfriend.

“Cam, that’s mean…” Courtney quipped.

“I’m on Cameron’s side. How exactly did a teenage girl knock you out?” asked Mike as he munched on sandwiches.

“Well, all I felt was a pressure on my neck then everything went black,” Barry said, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Wow, this girl must be skilled to do that, the only other person I know who can knock someone out like that is Yolanda,” Courtney said in amazement.

“Yolanda can do that?” Cameron asked, surprised.

“Yolanda was expanding her knowledge on fighting skills and self-defense,” Courtney explained to the table.

“Wow, that girl is dedicated,” Barbara said while Cameron was obviously impressed.

“By the way, did she say anything, Barry? The speedster,” asked Cameron.

“Other than demanding me to let her go and telling me she won’t tell us anything, no,” Barry confessed.

“Hmm… could she be an ISA member?” wondered Cameron.

“No way, the ISA won’t do something this risky. Plus, she helped us, Cam, remember?” Courtney replied.

“Oh, yeah,” Cameron agreed as he remembered that night.

“I agree with Court, the way the speedster crashed into something and crashed into the garage doors, assuming that was her, shows that she’s quite clumsy,” Pat said.

“I remember seeing her fall around the woods as she fought against Tigress Jr.,” Cameron added.

“Either she is pulling an act, or she is a newbie then,” Mike interrupted.

“Quite possible,” Barry agreed. “I had trouble controlling my speed when I first got them.”

“But why spy on us?” Cameron asked. “And assuming she really caused Yolanda and Henry’s accident, why did she do that?”

“Cam, babe, we don’t know if she really did cause them to crash,” Courtney said.

“But I have to say, Cameron is on to something. Why did she spy on us?” Pat asked confused.

“Seems like we are not getting any answers today. By the way, how’s Yolanda?” asked Barbara, changing the subject.

“She’s recovering. Need help on her wheelchair occasionally though,” Courtney said.

“That’s great, that girl is really pitiful,” Barbara sympathized. “I hope things get better for her. What about her boyfriend?”

“Coma,” Cameron answered. “He is showing sign of movements though.”

“I see.”

The group continued to chat as they ate breakfast. Talking about news and happenings around the town.

“Oh crap, we got to go,” Courtney said after a while as she looked at her phone. “Got to pick Yolanda up.”

“Court is right, we got to go,” Cameron said as he got up, his hand moving to the dishes.

“Don’t worry about the dishes Cameron, we will take care of them,” Barbara said.

“Alright then, see you all after school then,” Cameron said, smiling and nodding at the adults.

“Bye,” Courtney waved before grabbing her bag and following her boyfriend.

MONTEZ’S HOUSE

Yolanda was already on her wheelchair, waiting for Courtney and Cameron to pick her up. Her brother, Alex was keeping her company.

“Mom and Dad seems to be kinder to you these days,” Alex observed as he sat down on the bench after closing the door.

“Really? I didn’t realize it at all,” Yolanda replied, looking at the road.

“Hey, I’m sure they are over the scandal,” Alex reassured.

“If they are really over it, they aren’t showing it,” Yolanda chuckles sarcastically. “By the way, how was yesterday training with Rick?”

“Well, I would say it went fine, he says I’m improving,” Alex said. “He also told me to cool down and think things through before doing anything,” Alex added.

“Huh, he told you that advice? That’s funny, coming from him,” Yolanda chuckled.

“Why is that so?”

“He was quite reckless,” Yolanda answered, smiling as he remembered the events of fighting Tigress and Sportsmaster. “Of course, he is more mature and less reckless now, but it’s still funny hearing him give this type of advice.”

Then, the siblings saw a car pulling up. It was Cameron’s car. “Oh, they are here,” Yolanda said brightly. Alex and Cameron helped Yolanda into the car as Courtney held Yolanda’s bag. After everything was settled, Cameron then drove towards the school while Courtney and Yolanda chatted.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

It was around half an hour before school starts and Beth and Rick were already there, waiting for Courtney and Cameron to arrive with Yolanda.

“Ah- I’m so tired,” Rick yawned.

“I know right? Those sleepless nights seemed to be catching up,” Beth said yawning too. “Gosh, these yawns are contagious.

“Where are they? They should be here by now. We don’t need a crowd to welcome Yolanda back to school,” Rick said impatiently as he looked around.

“I’m sure they are arriving soon, don’t worry,” Beth reassured. “Oh, hey! Artemis!” Beth called out as she spotted the green-attired girl walking.

“Sup, Harris, Chapel,” Artemis nodded back before walking into the school.

During the past few weeks, the ice between the group and Artemis slowly melted as she slowly warmed up to them through Jesse as they ate lunch together. Artemis seemed to keep a certain distance from them though.

“Huh, Artemis has definitely become friendlier to us,” Rick commented softly.

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Beth said smilingly.

“Perhaps,” Rick frowned.

“What do you mean?” asked Beth as she looked at her boyfriend puzzled.

“Well…” Rick looked around to make sure no one was spying on them, “If Artemis is really part of the ISA, she should know who we are, but she doesn’t seem to know about us. Either the adults didn’t tell her, or she is playing games with us,” Rick theorized.

“Assuming that she is part of the ISA,” Beth emphasized. “She seems nice though.”

“Found out anything about Isaac yet?” asked Rick.

“He seemed more solemn and quiet these days. Her mother’s death must have really affected him,” Beth said.

“And there is no hint that he knows about us?” asked Rick, with disbelief in his voice.

“Not that I know of,” Beth replied.

“Something doesn’t make sense here. The ISA knows our identify. Why they haven’t come after us yet?” wondered Rick.

“You’re right, Rick. But hey, at least they are not coming after us. Lesser things to worry about,” Beth said optimistically.

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Rick hoped. “Oh, they are here,” Rick said after seeing Cameron’s car pulling up.

“Hey guys,” Courtney greeted cheerfully as she got down the car.

“Hey Court, need help?” asked Rick as he walked towards Courtney with Beth following him.

“Well, I need help with Yolanda’s wheelchair,” Courtney said while opening the boot.

“No prob,” Rick hauled the wheelchair out before Courtney closed the boot.

“Hey, Yolanda, how is first day back to school feeling?” asked Beth grabbing Yolanda’s bag.

“So far so good,” Yolanda replied cheerfully as Rick helped Yolanda down the car and onto her wheelchair.

“Got everything?” asked Cameron.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Courtney replied.

“Great then, see you all later, after I parked my car” Cameron said.

Courtney nodded smilingly and shut the car door. She joined the others as Rick pushed Yolanda into the school.

CHAMBER’S HOUSE

Jesse ran down the stairs in a hurry, blaming herself internally as she woke up late. She ran to the pantry and grabbed some bread, eating it while sitting down at the table. She looked at the clock while she munched on food up the bread quickly.

“Morning, Jess, I see that you’re finally up,” Jesse’s father, Harrison Chambers greeted as he came out of the study room and sat down at the table.

“Morning,” Jesse said begrudgingly not looking at her father.

“What is it, Jess? Is there a prob…”

“Don’t pretend as if you don’t know,” Jesse interrupted, her voice filled with anger.

“Look, Jess, I know you are still mad at me for…”

“Killing my mother and putting me in a coma? Yes, I am,” Jesse retaliated.

“I’m sorry, I really am, Jess but…” Harrison said.

“Look… it doesn’t change the fact that you did what you did,” Jesse said as she stood up from the table.

“Jess, we had this conversation like for a bazillion times already… What should I even do for you to forgive me?”

“There is nothing you can do,” Jesse said coldly as she looked at her father’s face, it was filled with guilt and regret, but Jesse still couldn’t forgive him.

“I’m heading to school now,” Jesse said before she closed the door and walked out of the house, running in the direction of the school. She wished that she could just teleport or speed right to school right now. “Luckily, I can run,” Jesse thought to herself as she sped up her pace.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

It was lunch break and Courtney, Cameron, Jesse, and Artemis were eating at their usual table.

“So, you said that it’s Yolanda’s first day back at school?” asked Jesse.

“Yeah, wait… did you ever meet her?” asked Courtney.

“Nope,” answered Jesse.

“Well, you would like her. She’s quite athletic too,” Courtney said.

“Where are they? They should be here by now,” Cameron said as he looked around.

“You’re right… oh, I see them,” Courtney said as she saw Rick pushing Yolanda as Beth and Yolanda chatted.

“Wow… I didn’t expect to see the outcast table grow,” Yolanda chuckled.

“Yolanda, meet Artemis and Jesse,” introduced Courtney.

“Pleasure to meet you,” said Jesse as she walked forward to shake Yolanda’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Jesse,” Yolanda said as she shook Jesse’s hand. “Ouch!” Yolanda yelp as she felt a shock from touching Jesse’s hand. “Static,” Yolanda said shaking her hand. Jesse hand winced back too, seemingly from the static too.

“Welp, bad luck, Montez,” Rick quipped.

“Sorry,” Jesse apologized. “Bad way to start.”

“No prob, Jesse,” Yolanda said, smiling as began to dig into her salad. “I heard quite a lot from you, by the way.”

“Me too,” Jesse replied with an encouraging smile.

“Sup Crock,” Yolanda greeted.

“Sup, Montez,” Artemis replied.

“Well, I guess we have something in common now,” Yolanda joked.

“Huh, I guess we do,” Artemis chuckled sarcastically.

“Well, I guess that’s all for introductions,” Beth said as she and Rick sat down.

The conversation at the table went well. The group mostly discussed about schools and stuff while briefly chatting about Yolanda’s and Henry’s condition.

“Hey, homecoming is like two weeks away,” Rick casually brought the topic up.

“Yeah… we all know, Harris,” Artemis said rolling her eyes.

“Well, I know Beth is coming with me,” Rick said wrapping his arm around Beth as Beth chuckles. “Isn’t that right?”

“Oh, yes, definitely babe,” Beth replied, smilingly.

“Oh, you two lovebirds,” Courtney said jokingly.

“As if Camney weren’t a pair of lovebirds too,” Beth replied, chuckling. “You are going with Court, aren’t you, Cameron?”

“Of course,” Cameron confirmed.

“Hey… guys, I think the real question is, who is Jesse and Artemis going to go with for homecoming,” Yolanda said, turning the group attention on the two newcomers.

“Well, I mean, I never had anything for boys in the school, so I don’t know,” Artemis shrugged.

“What about you, Jesse?” asked Beth.

“Well, I had actually thought of asking someone,” revealed Jesse.

“Really?” Artemis said, surprised.

“Oh…Who is the lucky guy?” Beth asked, grinning.

“I would keep that to myself,” Jesse answered, smiling. “What about you Yolanda?”

“Well… let’s see, if my condition permits it and Henry wakes up by then, maybe we will go. But, if not, I will just accompany him at the hospital,” Yolanda replied.

“Aww… That’s sweet,” Jesse complimented.

As the conversation went on,

Later, after school, Jesse and Artemis were chatting as they walked out of the classroom.

“That test was so easy,” Jesse commented.

“I know right? Even for someone who don’t study like me, it was so easy,” Artemis agreed.

“Really? Don’t pull my leg, Artemis. The way you are so competitive, you would have studied for this test,” Jesse said doubtfully.

“I am telling you the truth Jess. I really didn’t study,” Artemis chuckled.

“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t,” Jesse replied, rolling her eyes.

“So, do you mind telling me who are you planning to ask?” ask Artemis mischievously.

“Uhm… not yet, but soon,” Jesse replied.

“Hey… at least give me a hint,” Artemis said cheekily, nudging her lightly. “Ouch! Static again.”

“Alright… in our class,” Jesse answered, grinning.

“Really?” Artemis said surprised. “You have a crush on someone in our class?”

“Something like that,” Jesse replied.

“Hmm… I like a good mystery,” Artemis said as they walked out of the building.

“Good luck finding out then,” Jesse said, chuckling. “See you, Art.”

“See you, Jess.”

As Jesse walked away in the opposite direction, she couldn’t help up smile. She has no idea, and perhaps it is for the best. Perhaps, she will truly find out her feelings for her.

BLUE VALLEY MEDICAL CENTER

Courtney, Yolanda, and Cameron were visiting Henry, who was still in a coma. His condition had been improving in the past month with his occasional movements getting more and more frequent throughout the day. Yolanda was inside visiting Henry as Courtney and Cameron waited outside the ward to give her some alone space.

“Henry… I still don’t know whether you can hear me… but I am fine. The ISA is coming back, all of it, they have a plan… But we are all fine, so don’t worry,” Yolanda said to a comatose Henry. “Please wake up soon, Henry. I miss you… we all do.” Yolanda held Henry’s hand as she talked, her voice was filled with emotions.

Courtney and Cameron watched Yolanda from the windows sympathetically as she talked to Henry.

“Poor girl,” Courtney commented. “I know I’d said it many times already, but still…”

“Yeah, I get you, Court,” Cameron agreed. “None of them deserves this.”

“When will this madness all be over?” Courtney wondered aloud.

“I know right? Last year, was already mad enough, and we thought that would be over… now this,” Cameron said, sighing.

“Yeah, infinite earths… imagine that… the next thing we know… we will be doing time travel,” Courtney joked sarcastically.

“Maybe not that crazy,” Cameron said, chuckling softly.

“Well… who knows, at this point… I would believe anything is possible,” Courtney answered.

Courtney and Cameron stopped as they saw Yolanda turned subtly and nodded to imply that she has finished and was ready to leave. Cameron and Courtney entered the ward to push Yolanda.

“You’re all right?” Courtney asked.

“Yeah… I’m better now,” Yolanda said, wiping her eyes.

“Let’s go home, girls,” Cameron said.

“Yeah, better head home… got tons of work to catch up on,” Yolanda agreed as Cameron pushed her out of the ward. As they reached the door, Yolanda could hear whisperings and mutterings.

“Court? Cameron? Did you guys say anything?” Yolanda asked puzzled.

“Uhm, no… why?” asked Courtney confused.

“Don’t you hear someone whispering?” asked Yolanda, even more confused.

“Uhm… no,” Cameron said, looking at Courtney, both looking bewildered.

“Did you really think … that I was… dead?” Yolanda heard the familiar voice whisper.

“Nothing at all?” Yolanda tried to confirm.

“No, Yolanda. Are you really, all right?” asked Courtney.

“Must be stress,” Yolanda said after a short pause. “I had been having nightmares.”

“About what particularly?” Cameron asked curiously.

“Still the same… Brainwave,” Yolanda said.

“You’re still having nightmares of Brainwave?” Courtney asked surprised.

“Should we be worried about it?” asked Cameron.

“Well, I mean, he is dead,” Courtney said. “What can he do now?”

“Yeah… It’s probably just stress, let’s go,” Yolanda said.

The three teenagers left the ward, unaware that Henry’s hand began to float a little before slumping down on the bed.

MONTEZ’S HOUSE

It was nighttime and Yolanda was sleeping in her bed after a long day. But Yolanda could feel that something was not right, she was feeling weird and unnatural, as if she was somewhere else. Then, Yolanda felt a cold air brushing against her, prompting the brunette to open her eyes. Upon waking up, Yolanda felt her surroundings unfamiliar. She was still lying on her bed, except that her leg was not in a cast. Yolanda looked around puzzled, wondering what was going on? She was obviously dreaming, but it felt so real. Yolanda pinched her right arm to ensure that she wasn’t having a dream and could feel pain.

“Okay, I’m not dreaming,” Yolanda muttered to herself while looking around. Yolanda could tell that she was in a lab of some sort. She moved down from the bed, her feet touching the ground and stood up before walking towards the end of the room, trying to make sense of where she is. “This is impossible… My leg… healed?” Yolanda thought as she moved her leg.

Yolanda looked around the room she is in. She saw test tubes and sophisticated machinery around her. Suddenly the room shook, the lights in the room began to flicker. Yolanda winced and tried to find an exit. Millions of thoughts were racing through Yolanda’s mind as she ran around the room trying to find an exit. Where was she? What was going on? Was she dreaming? If so, why does it feel so real?

Then, Yolanda felt a pain coursing through her body and felt herself floating. Yolanda looked down while trying to ignore the pain. She was floating in the air, seemingly fixed. Yolanda watched as the room shook and things topple over in the room while trying to struggle and break free from whatever thing was keeping her in the air.

“Interesting… isn’t it?” Yolanda heard a voice coming from behind her, it sounded so familiar. Yolanda wanted to turn around to see who was speaking but she couldn’t. The, her body turned around by itself, as if it was being controlled like a puppet. As Yolanda was turned around by an invisible force, she saw a man. A man that she hated and dreaded so much, cladded in a familiar green suit.

“Brainwave,” Yolanda said.

“You’re correct, Montez,” Brainwave answered.

“I’m dreaming, this is just a dream, it is not real,” Yolanda tried to calm herself down internally. “This have to be a nightmare… there is no way… Brainwave died in the destruction of the machine…”

“Or did I?” asked Brainwave as he read Yolanda’s thought.

“Stop… reading my mind!” Yolanda said begrudgingly.

“Well, you can’t do anything to stop me,” Brainwave said as he floated closer to the brunette, who was shaking in fear.

“You’re just an imagination of my mind… you can’t do anything to me… you’re not real,” Yolanda confronted the villain who now was floating right in front of her.

“Your mind is pitifully restricted and shallow, Montez… Just because I might be an imagination, that doesn’t mean I’m not real,” Brainwave said, moving his hand towards Yolanda’s head.

“Keep your hands of me!” Yolanda ordered angrily, trying to move away.

“If it was just as simple as a mere dream or nightmare… would you be able to feel this?” Brainwave said as he placed his hand on Yolanda’s forehead, causing her to scream and yell from the immerse pain that he was giving her. Brainwave looked at the girl he was torturing and smirked coldly. “Ah… this is indeed fun…”

“Yolanda!”

Yolanda could hear another voice calling her name. But she couldn’t focus to make out whose voice it was as the pain she was feeling was too intensive. Yolanda could feel herself about to pass out from the pain as she felt blood trickling from her ears.

Suddenly there was a loud shockwave that sent both Brainwave and Yolanda flying across the room. Yolanda felt herself stop in mid-air before being pulled back by another invisible force.

“Yolanda! Are you all right?” Yolanda opened her eyes to see a face that she thought that she would not see awake, Henry King Jr.

“Henry?” For some reason, Yolanda was even more sure that this had to be a dream, there was no way that Brainwave is alive, and Henry is awake just yet.

“Yolanda… is me… Henry. Please wake up…” Henry pleaded, shaking her a little.

“I’m fine… Henry,” Yolanda said, still feeling the aftershocks of Brainwave torture.

“Yolanda you need to listen to me…” Henry began but was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. The duo turned their heads and saw Brainwave walking towards them, levitating two huge debris. Henry lifted his hand and brought the ceiling down on Brainwave, seemingly crushing him.

“Yolanda… we don’t have a lot of time… you need to go… this is my battle… I will fix it…” Henry said hurryingly.

“Henry… what is going on? Where are we…” Yolanda asked. She didn’t know why she was bothering to ask questions if she thought that it was indeed a nightmare.

“I wish I could answer your question now… but you need to go!” Henry emphasized.

“What about you?” asked Yolanda worryingly.

“Just go! I will hold my father back!”

“Wait… where am I supposed to go…” Yolanda asked before a loud voice interrupted her.

“Did you children really think that you could kill a telepath that easily? My mind has expanded, to being more than a mere human being’s mind,” Brainwave voice echoed throughout the place.

“What is going on?”

“Yolanda, listen to me!” Henry pleaded. Yolanda stopped and looked at Henry, nodding subtly. “You must go back and warn our friends…” Henry’s voice began to fade out as the scenario around Yolanda began to fade into black while Brainwave voice echoed inside Yolanda’s head.

“I will see you again… Yolanda Montez…” Brainwave said, cackling evilly.

Yolanda opened her eyes. She was relieved to find herself back in her bed and her cast still on her leg. As she turned to grab her phone, she was surprised to see her brother sitting on a chair besides her bed.

“Alex!” Yolanda exclaimed. “What are you doing here? I locked my door…”

“The whole house heard you screaming and yelling. Mom asked me to check on you,” Alex said, looking concerned.

“It was nothing… just a nightmare…” Yolanda said, as she grabbed her phone, it was 1.00am.

“Was it? Your ears were bleeding and you screamed,” Alex said.

“Wait… what?”

“I came in your room after I managed to unlock your door. I saw you screaming and shouting, as if you were in pain as your ears bleed,” Alex said. “I’ve cleaned your ears, by the way.”

“Maybe it was just an infection,” Yolanda said, not wanting to worry her brother. “Thanks, Alex. I’m fine now,” Yolanda said.

“It’s another nightmare of him… right?” asked Alex.

“How… yes, it is,” Yolanda answered.

“You know… you should really go for therapy if these nightmares continue disturbing you,” Alex advised.

“Don’t worry, Alex. I’m sure the nightmares will go away in time,” Yolanda assured.

“Alright then, I’m off to bed,” Alex said, he didn’t look too convinced. “Goodnight sis.”

“Goodnight,” Yolanda said, trying to sound as well as possible. In Yolanda’s heart, she had got a feeling that it was more than a mere nightmare as Yolanda drifted back into an uneasy slumber.

CHAMBER’S HOUSE

Jesse’s phone alarm went off. Jesse tossed and turned in her bed before moving her hand to off the alarm, waking up tiredly. She looked at her phone, it was 4.00am. Then a reminder on her phone popped up. The reminder was three words, “Zoom Mission Report”, it immediately shook Jesse up as she remembers something. Jesse got up from the bed and quickly walked towards her bag and took out a small device that resembled a small drive from it. It was blinking rapidly. Jesse plugged it into her phone. Then, Jesse’s phone buzzed as an unknown number was calling her. Jesse answered it.

“Jesse?” a voice asked.

“Yes, it’s me,” Jesse answered, trying to be as soft as possible.

“How did it go?”

“I gave them two hints about my existence already, Zoom. But I still don’t see the purpose of it,” Jesse said puzzled.

“Trust me. Have I not taught you how to navigate the powers that you bore from the accident?” asked the voice.

“Yes, you did,” Jesse answered. “But I’m getting concerned here, these threats have been turning up in Blue Valley and…”

“I’m aware of that, and I’m trying to help you,” Zoom emphasized.

“I know… but I can’t help but feel that this whole situation is… just strange,” Jesse said. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Zoom.”

“Welcome to a heroine’s life then,” Zoom quipped, making Jesse chuckle.

“You still have the mood to joke, I see,” Jesse joked sarcastically.

“In all seriousness though… You must be ready, Jesse,” Zoom advised. “Things are only going to get more serious and dangerous from now on.”

“Why can’t I just reveal myself to them right now? Perhaps it would be better, things might be easier,” asked Jesse.

“I studied them. This group of teenagers has good motivations, but they won’t get far. You will accomplish more things if you work alone,” Zoom said.

“I understand now,” Jesse said. “So… what next?”

“You will go to the school homecoming next week. I fear something big might be going down there,” Zoom informed.

“Noted,” Jesse said.

“I will call again two weeks later, same time same day,” Zoom said. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Jesse answered before she hung up.

Jesse unplugged the device from her phone and place it inside a compartment in her bag before zipping it. Jesse mind was thinking about a lot of stuff now. She knew that she could always trust Zoom, the man who approached her and taught her how to control her speed, the man who coached her from time to time during his call. She had never seen Zoom in real-life, but Jesse was still positive that she could trust him.


	9. Questions and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of the JSA.

A FEW MONTHS AGO, STAR LABS, KEYSTONE CITY, EARTH-2

It was his moment, after years of hard work and setbacks, the particle accelerator was finally ready to go online. Harrison Chambers was busy making final checks on the particle accelerator after giving his big speech outside, making sure that nothing would go wrong.

“Are you certain that nothing would go wrong?” Belle asked Harrison, her husband, who was concentrating hard at the screen.

“I’m sure,” Harrison answered hurryingly not looking at Belle. “Stone, everything ready to go?” asked Harrison over the coms.

“Everything set and ready, awaiting your orders, Chambers,” the man answered confidently.

“Belle, trust me, we are this close to accomplishing greatness, the particle accelerator is a technological breakthrough and marvel,” Harrison replied as he looked at the screen as his wife held his hand.

“Do you trust me?” asked Harrison as he looked at his wife who clutched his hand tightly.

“You know I would trust you with my life,” Belle replied, smiling at Harrison.

“Urgh… can you two don’t be so lovey-dovey, I’m here you know?” Jesse said sarcastically as she strolled carefreely into the room where she and her parents were going to observe the particle accelerator go online.

“When you find a boy that you love, you won’t be saying that Jess,” Harrison quipped as Belle chuckled.

“Oh, I doubt it,” Jesse shrugged. “Hardly ever been into boys.”

“You’ll see Jess, I used to think that way until I met your father,” Belle said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, mum,” Jesse said carefreely. “I thought we are going to turn this thing on?” asked Jesse looking through the window panel chuckling. “When did this become about my potential love life?”

“Jess is right. We can talk later during the celebration. You two ready?” asked Harrison, turning around to look at his wife and daughter.

“Ready whenever you are, dad,” Jesse said.

“Ready, dear” Belle answered, smiling at Harrison.

“Well, then, fire it up, Stone,” Harrison announced smilingly as he looked at his achievement, unaware of the disaster that was about to strike.

Harrison couldn’t have anticipated the sudden change of the weather that sent a lightning bolt, striking the lab, overloading the circuits, causing the particle accelerator to malfunction and explode. Harrison watched helplessly as his colleague got caught in the blast. The last thing he remember before waking up on a hospital bed was shielding his wife and daughter from red clusters of lightning bolts that were charging towards them.

Upon waking up, Harrison learned that his wife was dead, and his daughter was in a coma. Stricken by grief, Harrison lost his will to continue to his work at S.T.A.R. Labs. The only thing that Harrison hoped for was for his daughter safety and well-being.

PRESENT DAY, THE PIT STOP

“Good, use your hips, Alex,” Rick called out before blocking an attack by Alex.

“Great job, but you can do better. Put more force into it,” Rick advised. “Let’s go again!”

“Alright,” Alex answered before striking.

Barry smiled as he looked at the two teenagers training against each other. In his mind, Barry still couldn’t believe that they were teenagers so young willing to step up and take the mantle of being a hero. Barry was feeling both impressed and worried for his newfound friends. Impressed by their abilities and will, but worried about the enemy. The more Pat and the others told him about the ISA, the more Barry wondered how exactly did they, a couple of teenagers and a giant robot, defeat a hulking monster, a telepath, a seemingly immortal man and their leader who had cryokinesis powers. It seemed that it was vaguely impossible that these group of people had managed to pull off such a feat at that time. A loud grunt from Alex interrupted Barry’s thoughts. Barry watched as Alex managed to knock Rick down.

“Better,” Rick said as Alex pulled him up. “You’ve improved.”

“Thanks, my sis has also been giving me pointers, helped me too,” Alex said.

“Of course, she did,” Rick chuckled. “What do you think Barry?” asked Rick loudly.

“Well, I say you guys are fit for hand to hand combat,” Barry said as he walked over to the two teenagers. “What about facing a speedster?” asked Barry smilingly has he gotten an idea.

“Well, we got you,” Rick answered.

“Yeah, but I’m not always around to help,” Barry reminded.

“Wait, how can you fight someone that is fast?” asked Alex curiously.

“You can’t,” Barry answered confidently.

“Is that a challenge, Allen?” asked Rick jokingly.

“Maybe it is,” Barry said as he chuckled.

“Alright, Alex step aside. Let me and Barry have a go,” Rick said. Alex nodded and walked over to the bench and sat down.

“Wait is this dude serious?” Barry thought as his walked forward. “Seems like it.” “You sure?” Barry asked Rick.

“Well, I’m interested to try,” Rick said, gesturing Barry to fight. “Try me.”

“Well, I did warn you,” Barry muttered before speeding around Rick and stopping in front of him, surprising Rick enough to make him stumble backward.

“Okay… maybe it is impossible,” Rick stuttered as Alex and Barry snickers. “Hey you try Montez!”

“No thanks, I think I’ll pass,” Alex said.

“Wow, I have to say, seeing you up close Barry, it is unbelievable,” Rick said as Barry pulled him up.

“I know,” Barry said. “You wanna another goes?’ Barry asked jokingly.

“Nope, no thank you. I think I almost had an heart attack just now,” Rick answered.

“So much for the bravery just now,” Alex quipped chuckling.

“Hey! Why don’t you try, Alex?” Rick challenged jokingly.

“Guys, what is all the racket?” Courtney called out as she opened the door. Behind her was Cameron, Beth and Yolanda. Yolanda leg was unbandaged, but she still sat on a wheelchair.

“Well, Mr. Harris here wanted to fight a speedster, so he fought me,” Barry explained jokingly.

“Well, it wasn’t much a fight though,” Alex added.

“Wow, you’re as dumb as you look Rick,” Yolanda said as she chuckled. “What had gotten into you, fighting a speedster? Wow.”

“This is not going to go anytime soon is it?” asked Rick tiredly.

“Nope!” The three girls said in unison, making Rick groan.

“So, how is your leg now sis?” asked Alex. “I see the cast has been removed.”

“The doctors say that my leg is fine, but I’m not advised to walk anytime soon yet,” Yolanda informed.

“Well, that is great,” Barry said. “What about the other guy… Henry?” asked Barry.

“Still in a coma. Showing signs of improvement though,” Cameron said.

“That’s great news,” Barry said.

“How is my little brother doing?” asked Yolanda cheekily.

“Well, he just managed to knock Rick down,” Barry said as Rick was about to say something.

“What?” the three girls say in unison.

“Rick, I think you’re the one that needs training now,” Courtney quipped as the others laughed.

“Yeah babe, aren’t you supposed to be the best fighter out of all of us?” asked Beth.

“I was going easy on him,” Rick said in midst of all the laughter. “Oh, I’m never going to hear the end of this, aren’t I?”

“I don’t think so bro,” Cameron said amused.

“Oh, forget it. Let’s get dinner,” Rick said, walking out the door annoyed.

“Come on, babe. We were just kidding,” Beth cooed as she followed after Rick.

“Hey! Wait of us!” Yolanda called out as Courtney pushed her.

Barry chuckled. Staying and hanging out with a new group of friends that were younger than him is certainly a breath of fresh air. Perhaps it was the less stressful environment of the town that made him so comfortable. As Barry followed the group, he made a mental note to pay them occasional visits after he found a way to get back to his earth.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

Artemis and Jesse were walking out of school after practices, both tired and exhausted from the tiring practice. The two braided girls were chatting like usual after the practices as they changed and left the school together, headed to the diner in town to eat dinner together like usual.

“You totally owned them just now Art!” Jesse complimented as the two girls walked out of the changing rooms.

“I know right? You did a good job too,” Artemis complimented. “Did you see Stone’s face? It was priceless.”

Jesse chuckled along with Artemis. It has been months since Jesse had moved here, and it had been mostly a good change.

“So have any plans for weekend?” asked Artemis casually.

“Well, homecoming is this week,” Jesse said, as if it was not obvious enough.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Artemis said in surprised.

“Girl, the coach has just told us that,” Jesse reminded.

“Well, you now me. I hardly listen to the coach ‘speeches’ during practices,” Artemis said chuckling.

“So, planning to ask anyone to dance?” asked Jesse casually. It was one of the questions she wanted to ask Artemis.

“You know… it’s funny. I never asked anyone to the dances before. But this year, I have someone I want to ask,” Artemis revealed.

“Oh, wait. Artemis Crock wants to ask someone to the homecoming dance. I wonder who is that lucky person,” Jesse wondered aloud.

“Shut up,” Artemis chuckled as she nudged Jesse lightly. “In our class.”

“What really. I wonder who though. The boys in our class doesn’t seems to suit your taste if I remember correctly,” Jesse said.

“What about you? Asked the lucky guy out yet?” asked Artemis, interrupting Jesse.

“You’re changing the topic,” Jesse noted.

“I truly am,” Artemis admitted smilingly. “So, have you asked him yet?”

“Haven’t asked,” Jesse said, trying not to blush.

“Why not?” asked Artemis.

“Scared,” Jesse admitted. It was the truth. Jesse was feeling nervous to ask her out. “To be honest, I have no idea how to ask someone to a dance.”

“Come on, woman up, girl. Just walk up to him and ask the question,” Artemis encouraged. “Just walk up to him and say, ‘Hey there, my name is Jesse Chambers, I’m in love with you, would you like to go to the dance with me?’” Artemis imitated Jesse’s voice jokingly.

“Art!” Jesse chuckled and nudged Artemis, who is snickering.

“But seriously though. I think if anyone rejects you, that person is definitely blind and delusional,” Artemis said.

Jesse blushed at Artemis words, feeling the heat crawl up her cheeks. “You really meant that?” asked Jesse.

“Of course, Jess. You’re my best friend,” Artemis said.

“T-thanks-” Jesse stuttered. Jesse took in a deep breath and continued the conversation, telling herself not to get nervous.

“So, are you going to tell me who is the lucky guy? I might be able to help you a bit there,” Artemis asked curiously.

“Nope, I don’t think I will,” Jesse said smiling.

“Hey… Jess, can I a- “

The conversation was interrupted by a Artemis’s ringing phone. Artemis groaned as she picked up her phone and saw the screen. “What now?” Artemis groaned. Jesse could tell that whoever was calling her, Artemis seemed to be very annoyed by it.

“What is it? What? Today? Alright… I’m heading over right now,” Jesse heard Artemis talk quickly over the phone.

“What is it?” asked Jesse as Artemis slipped her phone back into her pocket.

“Family matters,” Artemis said hastily. Artemis always hated it when she has to lie to Jesse. “I’m so sorry, Jesse, I have to head home now. Can’t join you for dinner,” Artemis apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m cool with it,” Jesse said. “I’ll be fine. Family is more important after all. I’ll be fine,” Jesse said understandingly.

“Alright then, text you tonight?” asked Artemis.

“Sure,” Jesse said brightly.

“Bye then,” Artemis said. “Stay safe.”

“I will, see you!” Jesse replied before seeing Artemis turn around and rushed towards her house quickly.

As Jesse walked home, she could feel her chest thumping. She was feeling so nervous around Artemis these days. Partly because the person she wants to ask to the dances was her, Artemis Crock. Ever since Jesse arrived at Blue Valley, Artemis Crock has always stood out to her as a person. Perhaps it was because how similar the two girls were. It was no secret to the class and the football team that the two girls had gotten pretty close to each other, rumors even had it that the two girls were dating each other. Not that Jesse minded those rumors.

Jesse walked towards the diner as she thought about how to ask Artemis to the dance. She had just learned that Artemis was going to ask someone to the dance too, wondering if there was a slight possibility that the person was her. Then, a voice inside her head told her not to get her hopes up and be realistic. Then, a familiar set of voices distracted the girl as she got closer to the diner.

“Rick! Do you even know how to park?”

Jesse looked straight and recognized the group to be what Artemis once referred to as the outcast group. It was Courtney, Cameron, Beth, Rick, Yolanda with two unrecognizable faces, a younger boy and an older man, presumably in his twenties. Then, Courtney turned around and seemed to notice Jesse as she walked closer.

“Hey, Jesse. Fancy seeing you here,” Courtney said brightly.

“Hi,” Jesse greeted as the others took notice of her.

“Sup, Jess,” Rick said as he got out of the car.

“Hi, Jesse. What are you doing around here alone?” asked Beth friendly.

“Well, just finished football practice. Came here to have dinner,” Jesse said.

“Oh, really. We’re about to have dinner here too. You’re welcome to join us,” Courtney invited.

“Yeah, don’t hesitate. Rick will pay for us,” Yolanda interjected jokingly, making the others laugh.

“Ahem… I’ll only pay for Beth guys,” Rick reminded, draping his hands around Beth.

“Yeah… sure, why not. I would like some company anyway,” Jesse agreed chuckling.

“Let’s go in then,” Courtney said.

Jesse followed the group inside the diner and sat down. She sat on the side of the table, beside her as Beth and Courtney. After taking her order, Jesse then realized that Courtney and Beth were quick to pick up a conversation with her.

“Do you usually come here alone?” asked Courtney curiously.

“No, actually. Usually Artemis will come here with me. But today, she says she got family matters to attend to,” Jesse said.

Upon hearing this, Cameron immediately wondered about what ‘family matters’ could Artemis be talking about. Cameron had spent quite a lot time around Artemis recently, and to be honest, she doesn’t seem like a bad guy to him, but one can’t judge a book by its cover anyway.

“By the way, who is that man with you?” asked Jesse curiously, gesturing towards Barry, who had been thinking hard ever since he heard the name ‘Jesse’.

“Oh, how rude of us to forget the introductions,” Beth said. “This is Barry Allen. A friend’s of Courtney’s dad.”

“Y- Yeah, you can just call me Barry,” Barry stuttered, returning to focus. “And you are?”

“Jesse Chambers,” Jesse said, smilingly.

“She is the daughter of Harrison Chambers?” asked Alex suddenly.

“Harrison Chambers?” Barry asked, wondering if his ears are playing tricks on him. “Jesse Chambers and Harrison Chambers?” Barry wondered.

“Yeah, I am,” Jesse said sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I may not have caught up with the latest news but, who is this Harrison Chambers?” asked Barry curiously.

“He was the head of S.T.A.R. Labs in Keystone City,” Alex informed.

Barry was now confused. “S.T.A.R. Labs? I didn’t find much about it when I search for information…” Barry thought.

“Was?” asked Barry confused now. At the corner of his eyes, Barry then saw Cameron shot him a glare, gesturing for him not to ask too many questions. Fortunately, Jesse didn’t get suspicious of anything.

“Heavens Barry, where were you? Living under a rock?’ asked Rick jokingly, at the same time, trying to throw off any suspicion that Jesse might have.

“Actually, what is this S.T.A.R. Labs?” asked Courtney, she genuinely had no idea.

“Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories,” Beth explained.

“So, what happened to it?” asked Barry, wondering why there was not much information on the Internet about it when he had searched for it.

“Well, according to what I heard, something caused the place to implode right?’ asked Cameron, remembering hearing the incident from his father.

“Implode?” Barry asked in disbelieve.

“Yeah, well, my father built a particle accelerator,” Jesse added. “Which went wrong.”

“Oh, I’m sorry… Jesse… for bringing up this conversation,” Barry apologized quickly. Seeing the look in the girl’s eyes, Barry knew that he shouldn’t have asked too much about S.T.A.R. Labs.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Jesse shrugged.

As the teenagers continued with their conversation, Barry mind was racing with thoughts. The more he looked at Jesse Chambers, the more she resembled the Jesse Wells he once knew. “What if his father is another Harry Wells doppelganger? He worked at S.T.A.R. Labs, maybe he can help me? The particle accelerator? Why I couldn’t find anything about it?” thought Barry. “Wait… a female speedster was seen by them… what if?” Barry looked at Jesse suspiciously, wondering if his theory could be right.

“So… homecoming is this week,” Rick casually brought up the topic as their food arrived.

“Oh yeah. Time flies doesn’t it?” Cameron asked.

“Yeah, I still remember how Courtney… got into an accident the night before the dance,” Yolanda recalled, correcting herself as she just remembered at Jesse was with them.

“What? An accident?” asked Jesse curiously.

“Yeah, dad’s car crashed,” Courtney explained briefly.

“Oh, that’s must had sucked,” Jesse said.

“Yeah, and to think that Cameron had already mustered his strength and courage to ask me to the dance,” Courtney chuckled.

“Yeah, I remember that. But hey, we’re together now. That’s all that matter,” Cameron said, looking at Courtney smilingly, making the blondie blush shyly.

“Well, look at the cute couple here, stop with that, you’re making Jesse feel awkward,” Yolanda reminded jokingly.

“I’m fine,” Jesse chuckled. “On the topic of homecoming dances, who are you all asking?” asked Jesse curiously.

“Well, it is obvious that I’m going with Beth,” Rick said.

“Well, it is no less obvious that I’m going with Cam,” Courtney added. “Oh, I’ m sorry Yolanda. We really shouldn’t be speaking about this in front of you,” Courtney apologized, realizing Yolanda couldn’t go to the dance at all.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. I’ll probably stay at the hospital with Henry. Keeping him company,” Yolanda said.

“Aww… That’s sweet,” Jesse said. “By the way, how is his condition?” asked Jesse concerned.

“He’s getting better,” Yolanda said.

“Happy to hear that,” Jesse answered smilingly.

“Wait, we have been talking about us for a while, what about you Jesse?” asked Yolanda as she dug into her food.

“What do you mean?” asked Jesse puzzled.

“Well, don’t you have someone you want to ask to the dance?” asked Yolanda.

“Yeah, who is it?” asked Courtney curiously.

“C’mon Jesse, we’re all friends. No need to be so secretive,” Beth interjected.

“Alright, alright girls, I do have someone I want to ask,” Jesse revealed to the girls.

“Ooh, who is it?” asked Courtney.

“Nah, I’m not telling in front of the boys,” Jesse said.

“C’mon, me and Cam can keep a secret,” Rick assured.

“I highly doubt that though. Remember last time with B-” Yolanda reminded.

“Alright Montez, no need to bring that up,” Rick said embarrassingly as the others chuckled.

“You know, it’s nice having you join us Jesse, perhaps you and Artemis should hang out with us more often,” Beth suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll ask her,” Jesse said.

“By the way, you and Artemis are quite close, aren’t you two?” asked Cameron curiously, attempting to dig up some information.

“Yeah, I seem to notice that too,” Courtney agreed. “She sure likes to spend time with you.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised. I mean, ever since Artemis’s parents left town, I am sure she is quite lonely. Plus, she hardly had any close friends before you, Jesse,” Beth said.

“Really?” asked Jesse, her voice hopeful. Then, she thought about what Beth said. “Ever since Artemis’s parents left town.” Jesse then realized that Artemis has never told her why she lived alone. Jesse just assumed that Artemis didn’t want to tell her. “But these guys seem to know about something… Maybe I should ask them,” Jesse thought.

“Yeah,” Yolanda confirmed. “I actually never seen her so bright and comfortable with another girl before.”

“Wait, Beth. What do you mean by Artemis’s parents left?” asked Jesse curiously.

“Oh, um,” Beth then realized that she probably shouldn’t bring up the topic of Artemis’s parents who were ISA members. Beth could see Cameron looking at her, gesturing for her to let him explain.

“Wait, Artemis didn’t tell you?” asked Cameron.

“Well, she did tell me that she lives alone,” Jesse said. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing in particular, we don’t know much either. We only know that Artemis’s mother resigned from her post and her father’s gym shut down. After that, we heard that her parents have left town,” Cameron said.

“Oh, I see,” Jesse said. She was getting a little suspicious of Courtney’s boyfriend behavior, not understanding why the boy was asking so much question about Artemis.

The group continues to chat while they ate. Soon, the skies were almost dark.

“Me and Alex have to go now, curfew,” Yolanda said as she looked at her phone.

“Don’t worry,” Rick said. “I’ll drive you both back to your house,” Rick offered as he got up. “Barry, you wanna help?”

“Y-Yeah, sure!” Barry said as he got up.

Cameron then looked at Courtney who smiled and gave him a silent nod, gesturing for him to follow them. Cameron nodded back and stood up. “Rick, I’m coming with you, you guys need help.”

“Wait, what about the girls?” asked Rick concerned and puzzled at why Cameron would want to follow him.

“We will stay and keep Jesse company,” Beth said.

“Really, there is no need-” Jesse said.

“Don’t worry, none of us are rushing for time, plus Cam can give you a ride home later,” Courtney said.

“You guys are too kind,” Jesse said smilingly.

“Alright then it’s settled,” Rick said. “See you later.”

“Bye girls,” Yolanda waved as Alex pushed him out of the diner. As Cameron and Barry followed them, their minds obviously distracted by something.

“Bye,” the girls chorused.

Barry, Yolanda, Rick, Alex and Cameron settled in the car before Rick started the car and headed towards Yolanda’s house. The teenagers were chatting brightly on the way, but Barry’s mind was thinking hard about the possible existence of the doppelganger of Jesse Wells and Harry Wells on this Earth. It wasn’t long until they reached Yolanda’s house and helped her into the house before leaving the siblings.

“So, Barry… Something on your mind?” asked Cameron casually as he entered Rick’s car and sat down.

“W- What?” Barry stuttered, wondering if he was that obvious.

“What do you mean Cameron?” asked Rick confused.

“Barry seemed to tense up upon hearing Jesse’s name,” Cameron explained.

“Hmm… Really didn’t notice,” Rick shrugged as he started the car.

“Gosh, Pat was right about you… really an observant guy,” Barry exclaimed. “It’s complicated. I rather explain to the full team.”

“Alright then,” Cameron answered.

Back at the diner, Courtney, Beth and Jesse were talking about the boys in the school while waiting for the others to come back. Which eventually led back to the topic of homecoming.

“So, you never asked anyone to homecoming?” asked Courtney casually.

“Nope, how did you know?”

“Well, only those that are too shy or afraid to ask will drag the question on for this long,” Courtney said. “So, I guessed it was something like that.”

“For us, it was the boys that made the first move,” Beth recalled.

“I actually don’t see the person I want to ask making the first move,” Jesse said.

“If so, you should probably ask him first. What is your relationship status with him?” asked Beth curiously.

“It’s actually a her,” Jesse corrected.

“Ooh- Artemis?” asked Courtney chuckling. “That’s the girl you want to ask?”

“Just go for it Jesse, what are you worried about?” asked Beth. “You’re her best friend. I can’t see her rejecting you.”

“You do realize I’m talking about liking her more than as a friend, right?” asked Jesse.

“Yeah, we know. No wonder you were so hesitant to talk about it just now,” Courtney realized.

“Look, I know you all don’t know me very well, but I was hoping to ask some advice about asking Artemis to the dance,” Jesse said.

“Well, have you asked her about homecoming dances, about who she’s going to ask?” asked Beth.

“Wait, I don’t remember her ever asking someone to the dances,” Courtney recalled.

“Yeah, you’re right Court. Artemis never asked anyone to the dances before,” Beth realized.

“Yeah, she just told me that. Yet she says that she wants to ask someone to the dances this year,” Jesse revealed.

“Jesse, I don’t mean to give you false hope, but I do think that Artemis is planning on asking you out,” Courtney said.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, first of all, Artemis has never anyone to the dances. Secondly, she seems different around you for some reason. To be honest, I never seen her this close to anyone before,” Courtney explained.

“Yeah, I agree,” Beth added.

“You should just ask her,” Courtney encourage. “Maybe she is just anything for you to make a move.”

“You are right Courtney. I should. Thanks for the advice,” Jesse thanked.

“You’re welcome. That’s what friends for, isn’t it?”

“Hey, the guys are back,” Beth gestured as she spotted Rick’s car stopping outside the diner.

“Let’s go. I’ll pay, you girls can pay me later,” Courtney offered.

“Thanks, Court,” the others said before heading outside.

Later, Rick, Beth and Barry headed to the Pit Stop while Cameron and Courtney dropped Jesse home.

“So, this is your house? It looks quite big,” Cameron said impressed.

“Yeah, I think so too. I mean only my father and I live inside there, most of the room are for his projects,” Jesse explained.

“Well, it was a fun chat Jesse. See you tomorrow,” Courtney said.

“Yeah, it was. Thanks for the advice. Next time you want my help, just ask. I can help,” Jesse offered.

“I will tell you if I need it. Bye,” Courtney said she closed the car window while Jesse waved her hands before turning around and made her way towards the door.

“So, we’re heading home?” asked Courtney.

“Not exactly babe. Barry has something to tell us,” Cameron said.

“And it can’t wait?” Courtney groaned.

“Nope, it’s about Jesse,” Cameron revealed.

“What about her?”

“We will have to wait and hear what Barry has to say,” Cameron said.

THE PIT STOP

“Before the previous multiverse got destroyed by the anti-matter wave, I had a couple friends on another Earth, Earth-2, which I believe one of them is the doppelganger of your Jesse Chambers,” Barry said as the other teenagers gathered around him.

“So, you’re saying that you knew a Jesse Chambers?” asked Beth confused.

“Not exactly, the Jesse I knew was called Jesse Wells. But now I think of it, they look similar. If she is a doppelganger of the previous Jesse Wells I knew, her father Harrison Chambers could as well be the doppelganger of Harry Well. And if he is as smart as him, he can help me find my way home, and perhaps help you with your ISA problem,” Barry explained.

“Well, the last time he came up with something, he caused his own lab to implode and killed many innocent people…” Cameron said skeptically. “I doubt we would need his help.”

“Wait, a particle accelerator,” Barry muttered as a though struck his mind.

“What about it?” asked Rick.

“Barry got his powers from a particle accelerator explosion,” Cameron muttered as he remembered.

“Not totally, but that was one of the main factors,” Barry corrected. “I think Jesse Chambers is the girl speedster you all have been facing lately,” Barry realized.

“What? How are you so sure?” asked Courtney in disbelief.

“The Jesse Wells I knew was a speedster. If Jesse Chambers is a doppelganger of her, there is a high chance of her being one,” Barry explained.

“What’s just wild guessing,” Courtney said unapprovingly.

“That voice… “Cameron said suddenly. “Chuck, you there?”

“Yes, Cameron?”

“Pull up and replay the voice recording of the girl speedster during the night when the ISA ambushed us in the woods and when Barry encountered her in the woods.” Courtney looked at her boyfriend for a while before understanding what he was going to do. The group were silent as they listened to the recordings.

“Guys, I think Barry might be right,” Courtney said after the recording finished playing. “Their voice sound so similar.”

“The speedster could’ve used a voice changing filter to disguise her voice though,” Rick suggested.

“What the chances of the changed voice and Jesse voice being so similar?” asked Cameron. “She is the one.”

“Still, we have no concrete proof its her,” Beth said. “Like Rick said, it could be a voice changer.”

“This is bad. Jesse could be working with the ISA,” Cameron said.

“Uhm, the Jesse I knew was a heroine,” Barry corrected.

“She was on the Earth 2 you knew, but this Earth is different. What if on this Earth she is bad?” asked Cameron

“She doesn’t seem like the type,” Beth said. “Plus, if she was really a speedster and really working for the ISA. She would’ve already known our identify and defeated us easily. So, this girl speedster couldn’t have been working for the ISA.”

“Wait, on the topic of the ISA knowing our identify, don’t you all think it’s strange that until now, the ISA haven’t come after us yet? We set up so many precautions just in case the ISA attempts to attack our families, yet the ISA have not made a move to come after us,” Rick realized.

“True, weird. They already broken out the adults. It would be easy for them to… unless they are waiting for something,” Courtney said.

“Waiting for what?” asked Barry confused.

“I don’t know. But they must be waiting for something before they attack us,” Courtney said.

“Argh… All this thinking is giving me a headache,” Rick groaned. “Ever since the red blur appeared in town and caused that accident, I swear that this year had been giving me as much headaches as last year.”

“As if it’s not giving us headaches too,” Cameron added.

“Let’s just go back and get some rest… and be careful,” Courtney said.

“Yeah sure,” Beth said. “Goodnight. See you tomorrow.”

Courtney sighed as she followed her boyfriend towards the car. Things are getting more and more confusing with no solution in sight. Courtney wondered when this turmoil would ever truly end.

“Uhm guys…this might be a bad time but,” Chuck suddenly said.

“Hmm?” Courtney asked tiredly.

“We have a situation.”

The teenagers groaned upon hearing Chuck announcement.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

It was carnage. Dragon King, Sportsmaster, Tigress, Shiv and Tigress Jr. attack left bodies spewed on the floor. Dragon King made his way down the hallway while the others were guarding him making sure that no one is hiding in the corner to ambush them.

“Coast is clear,” Tigress Jr. motioned.

“More will come,” Dragon King said. “Shiv, follow me. Sportsmaster, Tigresses, stay here and hold the fort.”

“Gladly,” Sportsmaster said as spun his bat.

Artemis gulped at the thought of more killing. Artemis has never killed despite the threats and injuries she given, there was always something holding her back from killing, which always caused her to be criticized by other younger members of the ISA.

“Sharpe, how does the armada coming looks like?” asked Sportsmaster.

“Not much, with your skills and weapons, you can definitely handle them,” a feminine voice informed.

“Time for the hunters to go hunting again,” Sportsmaster chuckled as the footsteps grow closer.

“It would seems so,” Tigress snickered.

Artemis winced at her parent’s words. “How could they have this much fun from this?” Artemis wondered. It was her first mission with her parents. She had never seen them in action, but now she’s seen them, she has to admit, it has a bit scary the way her parents work.

Artemis watched as armed guards approached them, pointing their guns at them. Artemis gulped, wishing that she stayed with Jesse tonight instead of coming here.

“Drop your weapons!” One of the guards ordered. “Or we will shoot!”

“Well, time to test one of Zoom’s little toys,” Sportsmaster says as he took out a ball and pressed a button, throwing it towards the guards.

Artemis prepared herself to witness what was about to come next. She certainly hasn’t expected a flash of lightning to come in and move the guard away and a blast of ice freezing the ball.

“Seems like the ISA can’t just pick a nice time to attack huh?” Icicle Jr. said while Stargirl, Hourman, Dr. Mid-Nite and Flash stood besides him.

“Oh, this night got a lot more complicated,” Artemis thought to herself as she and her parents faces the JSA.


	10. The Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The JSA newest battle against the ISA proved to be more challenging than previously thought. Meanwhile, Artemis Crock faces a challenge that will define the person she truly is.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

The two opposing sides stood in the hallway, facing each other. Prepared to attack at any moment.

“Uhm… Lizardman, we got an issue,” Sportsmaster said over the coms.

“Keep them occupied,” Dragon King answered as he walked down the hallway slashing another guard with Shiv walking behind him. “I need time to get the device.”

“You heard Lizard King,” Sportsmaster said. “Let’s take them on.” Sportsmaster took out a ball and threw it right at them.

“I will tie them up quick and easy,” Flash said.

“Wait Flash!” Dr. Mid-Nite shouted right as Flash sped forward. The team watched as Barry was flung back from an invisible force in a flash of bright light. Flash crashed against the ceiling before falling.

“Oh ho, his toys really do work,” Sportsmaster exclaimed while swinging his bat.

“There appear to be high tech upgrades on Sportsmaster and Tigress,” Chuck informed via the JSA coms.

“What do we do now?” Dr. Mid-Nite asked worried as Flash sped up beside her. “Dragon King and Shiv are still out there.”

“As much as I don’t like the idea. We need to split,” Icicle Jr. said.

“Dr. Mid-Nite and Flash, find Dragon King and stop him,” Stargirl said, looking at Dr. Mid-Nite and Flash, both nodding.

“Hourman, Icicle, stick together with me,” Stargirl said. “We keep them together. S.T.R.I.P.E. will standby outside for any escapers."

"Copy that," answered Pat.

“Got it,” Hourman agreed.

“Funny that you think that you all can defeat us.” Tigress chuckled before the trio moves to attack.

“Flash take Dr. Mid-Nite and go!” Stargirl said.

Sportsmaster went directly for Hourman while Tigress went for Stargirl. The younger Tigress went for Icicle Jr. Sportsmaster attempted to land a punch on Hourman but ended up getting knocked backward by Hourman punch.

“Not bad, you improved,” Sportsmaster said chuckling before running towards the hooded hero.

Stargirl and Tigress were exchanging punches and kicks as they fought. Stargirl managed to knock the older woman off her balance and push her against the wall with her staff.

“Hmm… good,” Tigress chuckled as she tried to push the staff away with her hands. “But I’m better.” The blond heroine watch in horror as claws sprouted out of the older woman’s fingers. Stargirl managed to dodge Tigress's new claws.

Tigress Jr. was shooting arrows at Icicle Jr. who managed to dodge and catch the arrows before shooting an ice blast. Tigress Jr. managed to dodge it and run towards Icicle Jr. As she tried to land a punch on him, Icicle Jr. caught her hand tightly.

“Not as good as your parents I see,” Icicle Jr. said.

“Shut up,” Tigress Jr. replied. She could feel the cold creeping into her. He was freezing her. “Stop…” Tigress Jr. was struggling against his grip.

“You keep your hands off her!” Tigress yelled in fury after knocking Stargirl aside and coming in to attack Icicle Jr. managed to create an ice shield. Tigress shattered it effortlessly.

“You’re going to regret that,” Tigress growl before charging towards Icicle Jr.

Tigress Jr. looked at the scenario before realizing that Stargirl was charging towards her. Tigress Jr. then stood up and dodge the attack before landing a hit on the blond heroine's face, knocking her back. Stargirl staggered back before firing a shot at Tigress Jr. who managed to evade the blast and fire an arrow right back at her.

Meanwhile, Flash and Dr. Mid-Nite stopped in the hallway. There were a couple of drones headed toward them.

“Where are we going?” asked Flash as he watches the drones advancing towards them. 

“Is only logical that the drones are protecting them,” Dr. Mid-Nite said.

“Okay, hang on,” Flash said before taking the hooded heroine and sped past the mindless drones.

“Father, they- he is coming,” Shiv informed as Dragon King picked up a small cube from the ground and handed it and a gun towards Shiv.

“Then, we will put our plans into motion,” Dragon King said.

Stargirl and Tigress Jr. exchanged blows and dodged each other attacks. Tigress Jr. was evidently the more experienced fighter between the two and managed to knock Stargirl down. Stargirl looked up and saw a clear opening. She pointed her staff at her opponent and shot a blast of energy right at Tigress Jr. The other girl managed to dodge it flawlessly before attempting to return a hit.

“Tsk… Slow,” Sportsmaster chuckled as he blocked Hourman’s punches.

“Yeah? You think?” Hourman grunted.

“Hmph, you will see,” Sportsmaster answered.

Hourman watched as Sportsmaster’s body amour began to light up, metal formed on the villain, covering him.

“Impressed? Kid?”

“You talk too much,” Rick grunted as he attempted to hit Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster moved swiftly before returning a punch, right in Hourman’s stomach, sending him flying backward across the hallways. “Oh ho. These really do pack a punch.”

Hourman grunted as he tried to get up and felt the pain of hitting the ground so hard. “Hurt’s doesn’t it?” Hourman heard the masked man said.

Hourman got up swiftly and kicked the man off balance before attempting to land another hit. Sportsmaster swiftly got up and hit Hourman in the stomach with his bat. The force of it was enough to send him flying again.

Tigress was firing arrows at Icicle Jr. as he returned ice blast while trying to get closer to her. “Stay still, Frosty!” Tigress chuckled as she fired another arrow which was a close call for Icicle Jr.

Icicle Jr. shot multiple ice blasts at the older woman which hit her. Tigress groaned from the sudden change of temperature. Icicle Jr. managed to grab hold of the villainess, holding her by her neck and slowly freezing her.

“This is for all the death and destruction you caused,” Icicle Jr. said.

Stargirl and Tigress Jr. were fighting when the younger Tigress saw what was happening to the older Tigress. “No!”

Stargirl looked in Tigress Jr.'s direction and was horrified at what she saw, her boyfriend was going to freeze Tigress to death. “Icicle, no!” Stargirl rushed forward and knocked the boy away from Tigress, who was very pale at this moment, letting her slump to the floor, still alive. “We do not kill!”

Before Icicle Jr. had time to react to his girlfriend’s action, a loud clunk was heard, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Revealing Sportsmaster who was standing behind him. Sportsmaster knocked the staff out of Stargirl’s hand with ease. Meanwhile, Tigress stood up slowly.

“No…” Stargirl began to back away from Sportsmaster as Tigress Jr.

“Hey D.K., we got the kids,” Sportsmaster informed.

“Good. Tigress Jr. end them,” Dragon King ordered.

“What?” Artemis stuttered.

“You heard him,” Sportsmaster chuckled as he grabbed ahold of Stargirl, who struggled against his grip fruitlessly.

“Flash, we need help,” Stargirl said via her coms.

“Oh yeah, your coms won’t work now,” Sportsmaster chuckled.

“Al-alright,” Artemis said as she aimed for Stargirl’s head. She made a move to pull the trigger but stop. She couldn’t do it. She has hurt people before but never killed.

Courtney stops struggling when she notices that Tigress Jr. was hesitating. Tigress walked up beside Artemis. “Just pull the trigger dear.”

“C’ mon, girl, pull the-” Sportsmaster was interrupted as a cold blast hit him, causing him to lose his grip on Stargirl. The blond heroine managed to pick up his staff and shot a blast right at Sportsmaster.

Stargirl and Icicle Jr. stood side by side, facing Sportsmaster, Tigress Jr., and Tigress, who hasn’t recovered fully from Icicle Jr.’s cold touch.

Artemis felt terrible, she hesitated, and now this was the result. As she was about to make her move, Artemis saw her mother put her hand in front of her, gesturing for her to stand down.

“Mission accomplished,” Sportsmaster said. Tigress smirked and nodded. She shot an arrow that landed at the foot of Stargirl.

“Well, seems like you missed,” Stargirl said.

“Did I now?” Tigress smiled as she pressed a button on her gauntlet.

Stargirl and Icicle Jr. were thrown across the hallway by the force that was emitted from the arrow.

“Let’s go,” Sportsmaster said to her daughter then turned to his wife. “Can you walk?”

“Yes, let’s go,” Tigress answered.

“Hourman, Flash, Dr. Mid-Nite, do you copy?” Stargirl asked over the coms. There was still no answer.

“Urgh,” Icicle Jr. groaned as he got up. “You all right?”

“I’m fine,” Courtney answered.

“Listen, about just now…”

“We will talk about that later. We need to find the others first,” Stargirl said.

Barry stopped in the hallways as soon as he saw a hooded figure standing in the way along with a masked girl. Thanks to the introduction already made by the others, Barry knew whom he was dealing with. Beth began scanning the duo in front of them.

“Welcome, Flash, you come a long way from here,” Dragon King began to speak.

“The package must be with Dragon King, they must have shrunk it somehow,” Dr. Mid-Nite said.

“Hmm… Shiv, give me some alone time with the speedster,” Dragon King ordered.

“Flash you take Dragon King,” Dr. Mid-Nite said.

“What about- “

“I can handle myself. Dragon King is our main target.”

Barry then ran towards Dragon King and punched him, knocking him to the ground. To his surprise, the hooded villain got up as if nothing ever happened. He watched as Dragon King drew out a katana.

“You do know who you’re up against right?” asked Barry mockingly.

“Of course, I do, Flash,” Dragon King said before throwing a sphere towards Barry. The sphere released a wave of energy that knocked Barry back.

As Barry run towards Dragon King, he realized that he couldn’t run fast anymore. “What the-”

“A temporary power dampeners, to level the playing field for a couple of minutes,” Dragon King revealed as Barry watched his katana blade light up. Dragon King charged towards him.

Beth grunted as she punched Shiv. The green-masked girl unleashed a blade and attempts to stab her as she held Beth against the wall. Beth dodged the blade and kicked Shiv backward.

“Hmm… you’re a better fighter than I thought,” Shiv said as she got back up.

“Well, I had a good teacher,” Dr. Mid-Nite answered.

“Hmm… we shall see,” Shiv hissed as she attacked again.

“Shiv, stand down,” Dragon King said as he pulled his sword out of Barry’s shoulder, letting him fall on the ground. “I placed it.”

“Understood,” Shiv answered as she dodged Dr. Mid-Nite's attacks and pressed a button on her gauntlet.

Beth watched in surprise and awe as Shiv disappeared into the circular disk that also disappeared once Shiv went through. “A portal?”

“Dr. Mid-Nite! Flash! Do you copy?” Beth could hear Courtney via the coms.

“I copy Stargirl,” Beth answered.

“Where’s Flash?”

“He was fighting Dragon King,” Beth answered.

“I’m not seeing anyone coming out of the building,” Pat informed. “They must still be in the building.

“No, Shiv disappeared through a portal guys,” Beth revealed.

“What?” the others said in surprise.

“If that is true, then the ISA already escaped,” Pat said gravely.

"Flash here. Is anyone else nearby?" Barry said, his voice weak.

"Where are you?" Flash asked Courtney.

"Near the storage room, got stabbed in the shoulder, my speed healing will heal me but I need help," Barry said.

"Can't you run over here?"

"Not yet. the enemy had some kind of power dampeners," Barry said.

"I will head over to help," Rick said.

Cameron and Courtney exchanged glances as they knew that this was another failure.

ISA HEADQUARTERS, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

Artemis felt terrible. She held back when she was supposed to carry out her task. Artemis didn’t mind what the ISA would think about her. What she minded was about her parents' well-being due to her hesitance to kill. Artemis leaned against the wall of her family’s training and storage room, looking at her mask. “Why?”

“Hey, girl,” Artemis looked up when she heard his father’s voice. “Are you all right?” Her mother was standing beside him, looking better.

“Mom is you all right?” asked Artemis concerned.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Paula said, smiling.

“I’m sorry,” Artemis apologized dejectedly.

“For what?”

“For hesitating,” Artemis said. “If I wasn’t holding back you two probably won’t get hurt.”

“There is no need to apologized Art, you did fine out there,” Paula encouraged. “Don’t worry too much. You did what you could.”

“But what if-”

“We will deal with the ISA. Don’t worry girl,” Larry assured. “Homecoming is coming soon, right? Go and relax and enjoy yourself with your friends. Don’t worry about the ISA.”

“On the topic of homecoming, have you asked anyone to dances yet, or are you going solo again?” asked Paula.

“Actually, I have been planning to ask someone,” Artemis revealed, relieved at a change of topic.

“Oh, that’s new. Who is the boy?” asked Paula curiously.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Larry assured Artemis. “If he rejects you, he will get it from us.”

“Uhm… mom, dad, chill, there is no need to get so excited,” Artemis chuckled. “And the lucky guy is the lucky girl.”

“You have feelings for a girl?” asked Larry, somewhat surprised.

“You know Jesse?” asked Artemis.

“You mean the girl you had been hanging out with a lot ever since this term began?” asked Paula as she set down her crossbow.

“More like technically living in our house,” Larry chuckled. “I’m will be surprised if she didn’t already have something for you.”

“Wait… so you are okay with me being…”

“You’re our beloved daughter. Nothing is more important to us than your happiness and well-being,” Larry said as Paula nodded.

“T- thanks,” Artemis said.

“Just ask her. I’ve seen how she acts around you,” Paula said. “I’m sure she won’t turn you down.”

“You really think so?”

“We know so,” Larry said encouragingly. “Just go for her girl.”

“Thanks, mom, thanks dad,” Artemis said, smiling, full of hope. She hugged them.

“Now, you better head back home. It’s quite late,” Paula ushered motherly.

“All right, goodnight,” Artemis said after putting back her suit, looking at it before sighing and walking away.

Larry and Paula exchanged glances after their daughter had left. With what happened with her out there earlier, Dr. Ito would question them for their daughter's hesitance to kill.

Cindy was sleeping in her quarters after another long day. And that was when she began to hear voices that seemingly sounded both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

“Cindy!” Cindy could hear someone shout. She turned around; it was Stargirl.

“Go! I’m buying you some time!”

Cindy then looked forward, facing Dragon King, rushing forward to attack him. They fought fiercely, letting their blades clash. Then, Cindy heard a loud crack, she looked up and saw a huge debris fall and destroy the bridge. She and Dragon King fell into the depth of the machine. As she fell, her head hit something, and she blacked out.

Cindy woke up, sitting up and breathing heavily. Cindy felt confused. The scenery felt familiar to her, but she was sure she had never experienced it before. “Why would I be fighting my father? Why would I help Stargirl? Ah, whatever it was just a dream…” Cindy shrugged before plopping back onto her bed, drifting back into sleep.

MONTEZ’S HOUSE

“Yolanda… Yolanda…” voices of Henry and Brainwave echoed and mixed inside the brunette's head as she tried to sleep.

“His blood is on your hands…”

“You are no different… just as guilty”

Yolanda could feel the voices of different people feeling her head.

Yolanda writhed in her bed. “Stop.”

“I wonder who is the villain here? Me or you?”

“You killed my father, Yolanda. I thought you were different.”

“You bring shame to your family.”

“Your hands… dripping red with blood…”

“Stop… Stop… STOP!” Yolanda yelled in frustration and fear as she got up. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room. Her room doors opened. Her parents walked into the room. They were angry.

“For god sake, Yolanda. Can you keep it down! Stop shouting and screaming every night!” Yolanda’s father bellowed angrily while her mother stood beside him. “As if bringing shame to this family wasn’t enough,” Yolanda’s mother added.

Yolanda just looked at them blankly. It was almost 2 years since her nudes got leaked and her parents still haven’t forgotten and let go of it. Yolanda watches blankly as her parents walked out of her room, slamming the door as they left.

Tears filled her eyes as she sobbed from the accumulated trauma she experienced again. After the tears stopped coming, Yolanda sighed and picked up her phone, looking at the time. It was still early at midnight. The girl laid back on the bed and sighed. Those nightmares of Brainwave and Henry had been haunting him for months now and do not seems to stop. Yolanda knew she had to tell the others, it was not natural, like at all.

Then again, she did kill Brainwave.

WHITMORE-DUGAN’S HOUSE

Courtney and Cameron didn’t talk to each other until they returned from the failed mission and meeting at the Pit Stop. They were mostly feeling bad about what happened during their confrontation with the ISA.

"Court... I-" Cameron began as they entered their room.

"What were you thinking Cam? You almost killed her," Courtney asked.

"I know, I know, I got carried away," Cameron said. "It won't happen again."

Courtney sighed as she sat on the bed. "I'm sorry Cam. I let you get hit by Sportsmaster."

"No, I'm more at fault here. Don't blame yourself for that or the mission, you did the best you could Court," Cameron assured.

"Hmm... I'm not sure about that, there were no many better decisions I could've made. But instead of doing any of those, I went on with the plan I had at the time," Courtney rambled on.

"Court. People make mistakes, don't blame yourself. We will get them the next time," Cameron said as he held the girl's hand.

"Hopefully," Courtney gazed at her window as Cameron held her hand.

TYLER'S HOUSE

"Thanks for letting me stay over at your house tonight Rick," Beth thanked as they entered the house.

"No problem, I mean, is kinda lonely staying alone," Rick said. "Plus, anything for you Beth."

"Oh, I know," Beth smiled before kissing Rick on the cheek. "I need to take a shower after all that action."

"Sure, I will wait," Rick said as he sat down at the study table and took out his father's journal.

"You're still trying to figure that journal out huh?" asked Beth as she looked on.

"Well, you know me," Rick answered.

"Don't sleep too late, we still have school tomorrow," Beth reminded as she headed toward the bathroom.

"I know babe," Rick answered,

The next day, the teenagers decided to have an unofficial “JSA meeting” via a video call after school due to the unexpected development that happened the night before. That was when Yolanda finally decided to reveal about her nightmares.

“You’re having these dreams?” Rick asked, looking quite surprised over the video chat.

“Yeah,” Yolanda said.

“Don’t you think this nightmare and the way you described it is oddly specific?” asked Beth. “And you could feel the pain… That’s weird… like really.”

“Have you ever had any dreams or nightmares like this?” asked Yolanda?

“I never had one that felt realistic， like what you had,” Rick answered.

“Yeah, never had one like that,” Courtney agreed.

“My ears were even bleeding when I woke up,” Yolanda added.

“Since when did you start having these nightmares?” asked Cameron.

“Ever since the accident,” Yolanda answered.

“And you waited this long to tell us?”

“I had to make sure that it wasn’t a one-off thing,” Yolanda said.

“This is serious. You should see a therapist for this,” Beth advised.

“And possibly revealing my identity?” asked Yolanda. “No way.”

“Wait… Yolanda, where were you when you first had these dreams?” asked Cameron.

“The hospital,” Yolanda recalled. “Why?”

“Nothing… just curious,” Cameron said.

“Well, if anything like this happens again don’t hesitate to tell us,” Courtney said.

“I’ll keep that in mind… By the way, why do you all look so haggard, didn’t have a good sleep?” asked Yolanda.

“Uhm… ISA happened last night,” Cameron said yawning.

“Oh god. Are you guys hurt?” asked Yolanda in concern.

“No… we’re fine, no injuries. But they escaped,” Rick said.

“I thought you had a speedster on your side?”

“The ISA has new upgrades,” Beth said before going on to describe the tech they saw the enemy wield the night before.

“Someone else we don’t know is helping the ISA, Pat says that even Dragon King couldn’t be able to come up with this stuff,” Courtney said.

“I don’t know, the way you guys put it was as if the ISA was wielding tech way ahead of our time,” Yolanda said.

“I know right?” Rick said.

“A time traveler maybe?” Yolanda wondered.

“Time traveler? Sound’s right out of science fiction,” Cameron said.

“Just like how our life is like on of a superheroes’ story,” Beth added.

“True, I won’t be surprised if there is really a time traveler or aliens helping the ISA,” Courtney groaned. “It’s getting tiring, to be honest.”

“Who did you guys fight?”

“Mainly Sportsmaster, Tigress, Tigress Jr,” Cameron said, moving in to cuddle Courtney, letting her rest her head on him.

“They had shields, extra amour, weapons, we didn’t stand a chance,” Beth said.

“And they are supposed to be the less powerful members of the ISA, other than the Gambler of course,” Cameron added.

“You guys are lucky you got out of it unharmed,” Yolanda said.

“Yeah, barely,” Courtney said.

“We’re starting to get outnumbered without you and Henry,” Cameron said.

“Yeah, you’re practically the best fighter and Henry is the most powerful out of all of us,” Beth agreed.

“Well, Rick is training Alex, right? You’ll have extra help soon,” Yolanda said.

“Wait, Barry couldn’t defeat them?” Yolanda asked confused. “He is practically the faster man alive.”

“You know I can hear you right?” Barry called out, unamused.

“Oops, forgotten that the man is still in the house,” Courtney chuckled. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Jesse’s place?”

“We are heading out now,” Pat answered.

“What was that about?” asked Yolanda.

“Well, he is still trying to understand how he came here in the first place,” Courtney explained.

“He thinks that Jesse and her father may be connected to all this somehow and is going there to visit him,” Rick added.

“Wait... he is just going to knock on the Chambers’s door and say, “Hey there, I’m from another Earth, can you help me get back?” Yolanda jokingly asked.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine him talking to Dr. Chambers like that,” Beth said amidst the laughter.

“He is going in alone?” Yolanda asked curiously

“I think Pat’s going to go with him,” Cameron answered.

“Well, having a scientist on our side might be able to help our tech problem,” Yolanda commented.

“Yeah, it probably would,” Rick agreed.

“So, any progress on the girl speedster?”

“Barry said that he once knew a speedster by the name of Jesse Wells. He says that our Jesse Chambers look quite similar to the Jesse Wells he knew,” Cameron explained.

“I don’t see any connection there, There is nothing to prove that Jesse Chambers might be the speedster,” Yolanda said.

“Exactly,” Beth said.

“Well, I don’t know. At this point, I would think anything is possible,” Rick said. “Life just keeps getting crazier each day.”

“Yeah, it does,” Beth agreed. “And we are nowhere close to having an answer.”

“Wait… on the topic of being understaffed,” Yolanda said. “I thought Courtney still has a couple of JSA stuff? That bag was quite full.”

“Well yeah. But I tend not to give those out like how I did with you guys now. Because it’s too risky, I was kinda dumb at that time to give them out like that. I was even lucky that none of you were connected to the ISA. Imagine I went with my instinct and gave Artemis Crock one,” Courtney answered.

“Oh, that would probably be bad,” Rick said.

“I even considered Cindy once,” Courtney admitted.

“Yeah, you’re dumb,” Yolanda quipped.

“Yeah, thanks, kitty cat,” Courtney answered sarcastically, prompting the others to laugh as they continued to chat.

ISA HEADQUARTER

Jordan looked at the photo in his hand. The photo shows a family that was once nothing but a happy and normal family. The night Jordan finally destroyed the old JSA, he felt he was stepping closer to his dream. After a decade, he hasn’t succeeded. He was so close to his goal last year, only to be defeated at the hands of a group of teenagers. The worst part was that Cameron has discovered his true self and went against him.

Time in imprisonment had Jordan thinking about all his decision and choices. Jordan sometimes would wonder if what he was doing worth it with no end at sight. His wife was dead, his son has already distrusted him. If he wasn’t fighting for a better world for his son, was it worth all the fight? The struggles?

“Jordan.”

Jordan turned around in surprise. “Dr. Ito.”

“I am sure you’re aware of the incident that happened during the last mission. I decided that we prohibit Artemis Crock from joining any more missions.”

“Shouldn’t we decide this during the meeting later?”

“No, I rather not,” Dr. Ito said coldly. “She hesitated when I gave direct orders to kill.”

“But I thought that we shouldn’t-”

“It was a test. To test Artemis Crock,” Dr. Ito interrupted.

"You know. I never understood how you managed to convince Artemis to join and help," Jordan said.

"That was the time when you all were locked up. I needed a diversion. It was easy to manipulate the truth and dose her with a bit of chemical," Dr. Ito explained. "But now, it is clear that Artemis isn't suitable or has the right mindset to continue."

“Fine, have it your way. Just… try not to ignite a fight with her parents,” Jordan said.

“Hmmph… Why would I?” Dr. Ito said, amused as he walks away.

Dr. Ito walked calmly down the hallway. He had one goal in his mind at that very moment, to find the Crocks. He knew that this problem had to be tackled before it eventually affects their plans.

“Lawrence, Paula,” Dr. Ito greeted as he stood at the door of the Crock’s training room. The couple was doing combat training.

“Well, look at Lizard Man here,” Larry chuckled as he turned around. The couple and the scientist had never been on good terms in the first place.

“I would prefer if you stop calling me that. But that is not the point of my visit today,” Dr. Ito said, as cold as ever.

“What do you want?” asked Paula, her voice as cold and harsh as the reptilian man.

“I believe you two should know the purpose of my visit, the test,” Dr. Ito said. “I’ve seen the footage. Artemis Crock has proved herself to be not ready for the ISA again.”

“We still got away, nothing has changed,” Larry protested. “Plus, we weren’t even supposed to kill them in the first place.”

“Barely, and we agreed with this test way before the mission.” Dr. Ito spat. “If she continues to be this hesitant, our entire plan might crumble apart because of her.”

“What are you even proposing we do now?” Paula asked impatiently.

“Simple, the same thing I did to Cynthia,” Dr. Ito said coldly.

“No,” Larry said firmly.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said no. We won’t let you hurt her,” Larry answered, his voice growing harsher.

“Of course, you won’t,” Dr. Ito said, his voice slightly amused. “Until Artemis can get over her hesitance to kill. I daresay she wouldn’t join any of the ISA missions.”

“Understood,” Paula said coldly. “Go.”

“Gladly.”

Larry and Paula looked at each other concerned as the hooded man left the place.

“That went better than expected,” Larry said.

“She is safer off the battleground,” Paula agreed. “She will understand.”

CHAMBER’S HOUSE

“Are you sure about this Barry?” Pat asked as he drove.

“Pat, I told you, I’m sure. I just need to get in and ask him a couple of question, I need to know whether he can help me or not,” Barry said.

“Fine. But you can’t tell him about your secret, at least until it is clear that we can trust him,” Pat said skeptically.

“I know,” Barry said. “Yeah, that’s his house.”

“Okay…” Pat answered as he stopped his car by the roadside.

Barry got out of the car and looked at the house while Pat stopped the engine and got out of the car.

“So, you remember your lines?” asked Barry.

“Yes, don’t worry just do your thing,” Pat urged.

“All right then,” Barry said as he walked towards the door and pressed the doorbell.

Not long after, the door opened. “May I help you? Gentlemen,” a man seated in the wheelchair spoke.

Barry looked at Harrison Chambers. He looked nothing like a Harrison Wells. “Perhaps I was wrong…”

“We’re looking for Harrison Chambers,” Pat took over the situation seeing Barry's sudden silence.

“That would be me,” Harrison said smiling. “And you two are?”

“Pat Dugan and Barry Allen,” Barry introduced themselves quickly.

“Well, come in, make yourselves home,” Harrison welcomed. “I don’t get a lot of visitors nowadays. A bit lonely sometimes,” Harrison said. “So, what brings you two to my humble house.”

“Well, I am a good friend of Pat here, staying at his place for the moment. And I heard that the once-famous Harrison Chambers has moved here,” Barry said.

“Well, you must be fortunate to know that, not many people know that I moved here,” Harrison chuckled. “I assume you come to talk about the particle accelerator incident?”

“Wh- “Barry stuttered.

“Oh, please. That’s all people nowadays know me for now… Blowing a hole in Keystone City,” Harrison chuckled sarcastically.

“Well, I’m quite a science enthusiastic myself. Would like to talk to Harrison Chambers himself before leaving the country again,” Barry explained smilingly. In his mind, he was sure that this Harrison Chambers is no way a doppelganger. Seems like all the Wells doppelganger is left in Nash Wells‘s mind back on Earth Prime. “I read quite a bit about you…

Pat just looked in silence. Well, he did get the two science geeks together. Now, he is in for a long boring conversation he would barely enjoy. Pat looked around the house, it was like any normal house, with nothing much to see. Pat looked on as Barry and Harrison were already talking about deep sciences. The mechanic didn’t quite understand what the two were even talking about. He just pretended to be invested as the other two continued to talk.

BLUE VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL

Artemis and Jesse were in the changing room after football practices, chatting and talking about the day while their mind was thinking about their goals. After they finished changing, they headed towards the diner to have their dinner.

"Well, is surprising that Mr. Degaton didn't call you out for going against Alita today," Jesse said as the girls were talking about Artemis's latest 'showdown' against Alita, which caused their entire recess period.

"Well, to think of it, I haven't seen the principal for a few days now," Artemis commented.

"But really, Art. You gotta stop this. You don't wanna get yourself in trouble because she insulted me... again."

"Nah, if anyone tries to hurt you in any way, they are going to get it," Artemis replied.

"Oh, by the way, I met Courtney and her friends here yesterday," Jesse remembered as they walked into the diner.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they invited me to join them," Jesse added.

"Well, at least you weren't alone. I felt terrible for deserting you like that," Artemis said as the two girls sat down.

"No problem. I understand," Jesse said. "Family is important after all."

"Friends like you are equally important too," Artemis said as her phone buzzed.

Artemis's heart dropped as she thought. "Not tonight again."

To her relief as she took out her phone, it wasn't anything about a mission, instead, it was a message from her mother.

"Ito has decided to relieve you from your duties temporarily. Don't worry about us. Enjoy your time. We will call you if we need help. Go and get your girl ;) "

Artemis suddenly had a conflicted feeling. She was happy because that she doesn't have to do worry about deserting Jesse suddenly. But then again, her time with the ISA has seemingly given her a higher purpose, now without that purpose, her life seems lost.

"Who was it?" asked Jesse curiously.

"My mom," Artemis answered, her voice bringing unintended stiffness.

"I understand if you have to leave," Jesse said.

"No, no, quite the opposite. I don't need to help them out now," Artemis said.

"Oh, I see," Jesse said, smiling as the waitress walked towards their table.

After ordering, the two girls continued their conversation.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about me deserting you anymore," Artemis said cheerfully. "I get to spend more time with you."

"That's nice. I- I like spending time with you, Art," Jesse stuttered at the thought of asking her to the dances. "Calm down, calm down... Be normal," Jesse reminded herself mentally.

"Aww... You're blushing," Artemis teased. "Don't be shy, the feeling is mutual, you're my best friend after all."

"So... that means that you will definitely be going to the dances this weekend?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, well I haven't asked yet though," Artemis said. "Now how do I tell her?" she wondered.

"Yeah... Heh... Me too, too shy," Jesse stuttered.

"You know... I can always help you right?" Artemis said chuckling as their food arrived. "We are friends after all."

"I like you," Jesse stuttered out.

"I know Jess," Artemis replied, smiling, but feeling puzzled. 'Why was she acting so weird today?"

"I mean, more as a friend," Jesse stuttered out before she realized what she said. "Oh, god what did I just say," Jesse covered her face blushing furiously.

Artemis finally understood everything that happened between them. "How could I not see this sooner?" thought Artemis happily.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Jesse said shamefully.

"No, Jesse doesn't apologize. I should be the one apologizing," Artemis said.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because I should have seen those signs way sooner," Artemis answered. "Don't be upset Jess, I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" Jesse said, still blushing as she puts her hand down.

"I'm not. Like I said earlier, the feeling is mutual, and is still now," Artemis said. "I like you too.'

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Really," Artemis confirmed.

"Oh, that was so awkward..." Jesse laughed as she covered her face in embarrassment. "And to think I kept on worrying that you would hate me for this."

"And to think I was worried about how I was going to ask you to the dances," Artemis chuckled along. "We're so cringy."

"Wait... So all this time you're talking about-" Jesse realized.

"You, yes," Artemis said.

"Oh, this better not be a dream," Jesse said.

"Here, feel my hand," Artemis said holding her hand. "I'm very much real." Jesse couldn't help but blush even more as she moved her hand away from Artemis.

"So... You will come to the dances with me?"

"Yes," Artemis said, looking at Jesse. "By the way, do you know that you look really cute when you blush?" Artemis chuckled and teased.

"Artemis!" Jesse chuckled and groaned in embarrassment.

Artemis couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. After all that happened in the past months, this has to be the best yet.

As Jesse talked to Artemis cheerfully, recovering from her awkwardness. She finally could partially understand her mom's last words to her. After all, that happened to her, meeting Artemis was the best thing that ever happened to her yet.

CHAMBER’S HOUSE

As Barry and Harrison were still talking about science, Pat was trying very hard not to doze off. They had been at Harrison's house for more than 2 hours now. It was nearly night time. Then, a knock came from the door and it opened. Pat watched as a young girl walked in.

"Bye Art," Jesse said before entering the house.

"Bye Jess."

Barry immediately recognized the girl to be Jesse, the girl that gave him the idea to look for Harrison in the first place. Barry then noticed Jesse's facial expression change from a very happy look to a deathly glare the moment she saw her father looking at her.

"Hey, Jesse, how was-"

"My day is just fine," Jesse answered in a rough tone, cutting Harrison off completely.

Pat was shocked at how rude Jesse was. He had heard the way Courtney describe this girl before. And what he saw was not how Courtney described her.

Harrison watched as her daughter walked upstairs without looking back. He sighed remembering what he did again.

“Was that your daughter? Jesse?” Barry asked, pretending to be curious.

“Oh, you know my daughter?”

“I met her yesterday at the diner,” Barry explained. “Was with Pat’s daughter and her friends when we were her walking alone. Then, Pat’s daughter invited her to join us.”

“Ah… At least she is making friends,” Harrison said, smiling. ‘I presumed that was when you learned about me?”

“Actually yes,” Barry answered.

“Of course,” Harrison muttered. “How was my daughter yesterday?”

“Quite jovial and interactive in fact,” Barry said as he tried to recall.

“At least she is happy,” Harrison said.

“Is there something wrong?” asked Pat, who was beginning to feel that something wasn’t right with the former scientist.

“Well, it’s no secret that my wife died in the accident. My only daughter fell into a long coma. I watched as a lightning bolt seemingly struck us, I rushed in to protect them. When I woke up, I learned my wife was dead, and my daughter was in a coma. I desperately put all my savings into healing and saving her. When she finally woke up, I was so happy to see her alive and well. But… she wasn’t… She blames me for the accident, which I do. Everything that happened was my fault,” Harrison said, his voice filled with sorrow and regret. “Jesse still hates me to this day.”

“You know… hate is a strong word. She just needs time,” Barry said.

“It has been months. I still see that look in her eyes. Full of disappointment and hatred,” Harrison said. “I don’t think any of you would understand.”

“I do,” Pat interrupted. “My daughter, I mean, my stepdaughter used to dislike me, for moving here, away from a place she used to live. It was until something big changed our lives. It was until then I realized, sometimes things happened, most of the time, not in the way you would want it, but things happen for a reason. Give her some time, she will come around. But you do need to forgive yourself first,” Pat said.

“How can I forgive myself?” Harrison asked bitterly.

“You won’t get anywhere if you continue to punish yourself like this. Your wife wouldn’t want you to suffer like this,” Pat said. “She would want you to move on.”

Harrison looked at Pat. “You know, it is nice having people to talk to.”

“Well, if you need someone to talk to, you can always ring us up,” Pat offered. ‘As friends.”

“Friends?”

“Friends,” Barry confirmed.

ISA HEADQUARTERS, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

The adults of the ISA were seated at the round table again, having another meeting. Seemingly focused on the screen which shows Henry King Jr.'s comatose body in the hospital room.

“What’s his status?” asked Jordan.

“Brain activity is reaching the desired level. He should awaken in a couple of weeks,” Dr. Ito said. “Although there seems to be a lot of conflict going on,” Dr. Ito said.

“Naturally, two minds in one body,” Jordan said. “And the hospital staff?”

“They do not know about the real brain activity going on. Steven’s device has made sure of that.”

“Good. What about the machine?”

“The progress we made is according to plan,” Dr. Ito answered.

“The speedster?”

“Based on the readings from the device planted. Is already in the right condition,” Steven answered. “The other not quite ready yet.”

“This is tiring… How much longer we need to wait?” Larry complained.

“Until the girl is ready,” Dr. Ito said calmly.

“Can’t we like kidnap them now?”

“We need not draw any attention towards us,” Dr. Ito said. “For this plan to work, everything we need to do has to happen simultaneously.”

“So, you got all the materials you need?” asked Jordan.

“Yes, but not without interference,” Dr. Ito said.

“So, we heard,” Steven said. “I think we need to consider cutting off their informant once and for all.”

“Steven is right. We can’t have them ratting us out on our plan,” Paula agreed.

“You all are seriously considering attacking them? If we attack them, our cover is as good as blown the minute we-”

“Perhaps your pal Zoom can help,” Larry said. “Plus, we could get out Zarrick’s old diamond. That thing does pack a punch.”

“No… there is a reason why we agreed to put it away,” Jordan said firmly.

“Jordan, you can’t possibly agree with this absurd idea,” Dr. Ito objected.

“Let’s see what he thinks,” Jordan said. “Put him through.”

BLUE VALLEY

Artemis was walking home from Jesse's house. Although their houses were in a different direction from the diner, Artemis still decided to accompany Jesse to make sure she was safe. She smiled as she walks. She had finally done it. She asked Jesse Chambers to the homecoming dance and she said yes. Artemis was so sure she hasn't felt so happy for a while. But, as happy she felt. she felt conflicted due to the fact she isn't going to be able to help her parents fight for a better world. "Well, at least I can stay away from doing something that I don't like."

Then, a scream drew Artemis's attention. It came from an alley nearby. In curiosity, Artemis walked towards the source of the sound. Then, she saw it. A woman was being robbed by a man. Artemis looked around them, it was night and there was no one nearby. Artemis then saw the robber holding a knife in his hand. Artemis was surprised as there hasn't been a case like this for a very long time.

"I can't let him hurt her," Artemis thought. Then, she had an idea.

Artemis took out her arrow gauntlets and a black mask that she usually wears during her mission. She quickly put them on while making sure no one was nearby.

"Give me your money!" Ordered the robber.

"Leave her alone!"

Both the robber and the woman turned and looked at the person who spoke. The robber saw a person wearing a dark green hoodie that obscured his view of the person's face.

"What did you say?"

"I said, leave her alone," Artemis repeated.

"Oh, and why do you think I will listen to you?" The man scoffed.

Artemis quickly shot an arrow at the man, distracting him. Artemis knock the man off his balance and let him fall to the ground.

"Why you little-" The man growled as he got up and lurched at Artemis, who managed to dodge the man attack and land a hit. The robber stumbled backward.

"You will learn to mind your own business," the man growled as he attempted to stab Artemis.

Just right at that moment. A red blur whizzed past Artemis and hit the robber, knocking him away from Artemis then tying him up swiftly. Soon, the red blur became clear, and Artemis immediately recognized the person to be the girl speedster she fought a couple of weeks ago. The mysterious girl that seemingly wasn't in the JSA yet.

"You're safe to go and call the police," the girl speedster said to the woman, who thanked both of them gratefully before leaving the place.

"Well, would you look at that, my first bad guy? Today is the best!" Artemis could hear the speedster mutter.

Then, the speedster turned towards Artemis, who gulped while hoping that she wouldn't recognize her. "That was quite brave of you fighting a mugger like that," the speedster praised Artemis.

"Oh... um, that was nothing," Artemis stuttered in surprise that she didn't recognize her, probably because of the attire she was in.

"Well, that was indeed something. You must be the vigilante of this town or something," the girl speedster said. "I didn't catch your name, or your alias, I mean, secret identifies right?"

"What's yours?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty new at this, for now, call me the Flash," the speedster said friendly. "What about you?"

"What about me? Well, definitely not Tigress Jr. or Tigress, that would give me away. Hmm... Arrow? Huntress? Huntress sounds kinda good..."

"Well, call me... Huntress," Artemis said after thinking for a short while.

"Hmm... a badass name," the other girl said. "Well, the police should be coming along anytime now. See you around, Huntress."

And in a rush of wind, the Flash was gone. Artemis smiled to herself as she left the alley with her mask and hoodie off after making sure no one was watching them. If she couldn't help her parents bring a better world, might as well protect those in need.

**Author's Note:**

> Tks for reading! Feel free to comment on your thoughts about the story and speculations. :)  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702


End file.
